The Golden Kingdom
by sidhefaerie
Summary: (Series 3 - Sequel to 'Modern Camelot' and "King of Britain") King Arthur and his Court deal with dark magick and politics in a modern world.
1. Introduction

**Introduction to The Golden Kingdom**

The Golden Kingdom is the sequel to Modern Camelot and King Of Britain. It continues the same 'verse. It was written as a series of one shots/ficlets in response to weekly prompts from Camelot Drabble Community on LiveJournal from April 2014 to April 2015. These prompts are in story order as it had become a 'verse turned story in Modern Camelot.

**Story Order**

When The English Give You Lemons…Make Tea (sour)

Victory, Success, and Revenge (sweet)

Say Something Say Goodbye (song)

Their Beautiful Boy (exquisite)

One Man's Fondness Is His Weakness (fond)

The King's Heart (photo prompt)

It Takes a Queen (nepenthe)

Traces (sillage)

Rare and Wonderful Joy (selcouth)

Past Places (hiraerth)

New Leaf (metanoia)

Peace at Last! (balter)

In The Quietest Of Times (elysian)

The Error of His Ways (errors)

Deadly Charm (charm)

A Helping Hand (hands)

Revelation (shocked)

Look to the Future (yearning)

The Light in the Dark (intrigue)

Making Excuses (excuses)

Kingdom Priorities (priority)

Shifting Times (approval)

Prophecy's Child (protect)

Misdirection (illusion)

A Bloody Mess (blood)

Charming Devil (devilish)

Captured Devil (enchant)

The Bacchanal Part 1 (haunted)

The Bacchanal Part 2 (wicked)

The Bacchanal Part 3 (mistake)

The Left Hand Path (path)

For The Love of Britain (oath)

A Matter of Perspective (victory)

Anticipating A New Life (Anticipation)

World Magick Conference (Part 1) (Introduction)

World Magick Conference (Part 2) (Letters)

World Magick Conference (Part 3) (Resolution)

A Wandering Soul (wanderlust)

Nick of Time (late)

A Choice Was Made (Frost)

What Is Fair (Fair)

Her Answer (date)

Her Second Chance (enamored)

His Truth (embrace)

Her Treasure (courtship)

Pendragon International (Uther)

Lady Emrys (Morgana)

About The King's Business (Sir Lancelot)

Merlin's Love (Merlin)

Ticking Down (Unwinding)

The Sorrows (Part 1) (Rain)

The Sorrows (Part 2) (Intimidating)


	2. When The English Give You Lemons Make Te

**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana, Leon/Mithian, Elyan

**Ratings/Warnings:** T

**Genre:** Gen

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 105 sour

**When The English Give You Lemons…Make Tea.**

War between the English Crown and the British Crown was at a stalemate. The House of Windsor, who had planned for an easy victory against Arthur Pendragon and his army-less Kingdom of Britain, was now meeting opposition not only from the shared allies but from the English people as well.

The war was unpopular and that grated on the English Monarchs. Criticism was harsh as the Crown's explanation had a left a sour taste on the tongue of the people.

The Pendragon King was not as ineffective as the English had previously told their people. That was the reason England gave to take back Britain, or Wales as it was once known. Proof of the progress in Britain was reported by the World News syndicates after it had been smuggled out of Britain by sorcerers.

The shield put in place by Merlin and the others with magick held and was completely impenetrable to anything without magick. When Elizabeth discovered this, she sent for her own magickal subjects. The English magickal community refused to cross the border to help Elizabeth take Britain. They instead helped smuggle information in and out of Britain.

Elizabeth had even ordered dragons to be sent across the border. Merlin smiled and welcomed them in like stray puppies. They were now munching on sheep parts and rolling around in a wide open field.

Supplies were brought into port on enchanted barges and goods shipped out the same way. Everything continued inside the shield as if nothing was happening. The only difference was that television, radio, satellite and mobile service was down due to the shield its self.

Arthur grew sullen as he sat at the northern border with the few knights he had and a warehouse full of sorcerers. He missed Gwen. She remained at the abbey in case something happened to Arthur. But days turned into a week then two and everyone was paying for his loneliness.

"Maybe we should send for Gwen." Merlin said finally.

"We can't do it until the English retreat." Arthur said as he stood at the map on the wall of the small office he was using at the warehouse. "I don't want her in harm's way, Merlin."

"Yes but you are a real sourpuss without her. I forgot that about you." Merlin said. "I, for one, would like to see my son."

"They can't take the heat for much longer. What was the last report from the Ministry of Magic?" Arthur asked.

"Protesters have taken up the fight in full force at the Royal residence and they are being very vocal. It doesn't hurt that some of the protesters are from the Magickal community. We may have to open the borders to them. I hear quite a few would love to make Britain their home." Merlin told him.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "More of you? Well isn't that just great?"

"We are keeping your arse safe at the moment." Merlin said.

"I'm grateful really I am but how is the shield holding at the moment?" Arthur asked.

"We can keep it up with half a dozen people at a time. Getting it up was the hard part keeping it up is easy."

"Not everyone would be keen on the idea of more sorcerers, Merlin." Arthur said.

"After this, I doubt anyone would complain much. We are becoming a magickal kingdom." Merlin said with a smirk.

"Better not let that big mouse hear you say that, Merlin. Tell Leon to load up a lorry and take supplies to Gwen at the abbey. I'll send a letter. Would that please you?" Arthur said. "Besides Leon needs to see his wife and child."

"I was thinking that you go and have a little private time with the Queen then maybe you wouldn't be so grumpy." Merlin said.

Arthur glared at him. "Just go get Leon. I have a letter already written. Send Elyan with him."

Merlin nodded. "I still think you should go but I won't argue."

"Go where?" Morgana asked as she walked up with two steaming mugs of tea.

"To the abbey." Merlin said as he took one from her.

"I want to go. I need to see Devon." Morgana looked at Arthur with a pleading look.

"Then it will be you with Leon instead of Elyan." Arthur said. "Load the lorry with supplies and get going when it's done."

Morgana kissed Arthur on the cheek and smiled. She shoved the mug of tea in his hands. "Thank you. I'll go tell Leon."

"You're welcome Morgana." Arthur said.

Morgana kissed Merlin and went to find Leon.

"You know this war better not linger much longer or else we are all going to call you King Sourpuss. You really need to relax." Merlin said.

"I will relax when this is over and we are all safe." Arthur said.


	3. Victory, Success, and Revenge

**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Gwaine, Elyan, Merlin, Braden

**Ratings/Warnings:** T

**Genre:** Gen

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 106 Sweet

**Victory, Success, and Revenge**

Arthur paced the warehouse floor. He had been waiting for some documents coming in via the magickal underground. They should have been there an hour ago.

Merlin walked up and folded his arms. He waited for Arthur to stop pacing.

"What is it? Is the pouch here?" Arthur turned to Merlin.

"No Arthur. I sent someone to get it. They will be here any minute. I just came to tell you that the UN sanctions are working. It won't be long now." Merlin told him.

"It's already been too long Merlin. It's been two months now." Arthur dragged his hand through his hair. "They are still just sitting there waiting for the shield to falter."

"Arthur, they won't get through. I promise you." Merlin reached out and put his hand on the King's shoulder. "You're tired. You need to rest."

"I will rest when it's over." Arthur shook his head. "I will rest when the Kingdom is safe and Guinevere is back in my arms."

The door to the warehouse opened and a young man rushed towards Merlin and Arthur.

Braden bowed as he approached. He presented a red and gold pouch. "Sire, I have the pouch. The courier was delayed. He said he had a flat tire."

Arthur took the pouch and looked back at the young man. "I remember you. You were a Knight candidate. You came just before Camlann."

"Yes Sire and I was a Gold Knight in service to the Queen." Braden said.

Arthur looked at Merlin and raised an eyebrow. "He's one of yours?"

"Well he is now." Merlin chuckled.

Arthur glared at Merlin. He opened the pouch and pulled out three envelopes. He looked at them then handed one to Merlin. "This one has your name on it."

Merlin looked at the envelope. He opened it. "It's from Torren. He's been working with the English magickal community. They are lodging a formal protest in Parliament."

Arthur shook his head. "It won't work."

"It might." Merlin said. "We need the world to see the magickal community as citizens and this will help in that cause."

Arthur nodded and opened one of the letters. "The Canadians have formally recognized the Kingdom. They are calling for Elizabeth and Charles to abdicate."

"That may help." Merlin said. "Seeing as how we leaked the documents outlining their plot to the world."

"This one is from the Australians. It says the same thing." Arthur dropped them in the stack on the table. Arthur looked at the young man standing close to them waiting to be dismissed. "Um Sir? What was your name?"

"I'm Braden Anduston Sire." The young man said.

Arthur nodded. "Sir Braden go find Sir Leon and have him give you a patrol assignment."

"Sire?" Braden was surprised.

"You are a Gold Knight, are you not?" Arthur asked.

"Yes Sire." Braden looked at Merlin then back to Arthur.

"Go on then." Arthur dismissed him. He watched as the young man walked away. "Are there any more of the Gold Knights here Merlin?"

"A few." Merlin said. "Are you going to bring back the Gold Knights?"

"Yes." Arthur said. "We need all the help we can get. Go through the registry and make a list. We will send formal letters out when this is over."

Merlin nodded. "I'll get right on that. That's one small victory for the magickal community."

"Always so dramatic, eh Merlin?" Arthur grinning.

Elyan and Gwaine rushed in and headed straight for Arthur.

"The English are pulling back." Gwaine said. "Leon and Percival are watching to make sure they are actually retreating."

Arthur slammed his fist on the table. "Victory is sweet, is it not?"

Merlin shook his head. "Be careful Arthur. This may be a ruse. Just because they are moving that doesn't mean it's over. We need assurances that it's over from the English."

"When did you become the skeptic?" Arthur said. "Gwaine you and Elyan go back to the border and keep watch."

The two Knights nodded and rushed to follow their orders.

"Send someone magickal through the shield to get more information, Merlin." Arthur said.

"Sir Braden!" Merlin called out.

"My Lord? Sire?" Braden came over to the group.

"I need more information." Arthur said to the Knight. "Scout and come back with what you observe. I don't need to tell you don't get caught."

"Yes Sire." Braden nodded and rushed out.

Arthur grinned. He is eager. "Send word out through the Kingdom for businesses to put together claims of damages. We will be asking for reparations in the new treaty. The sheep farmers will be overjoyed. Those dragons eat quite a bit."

"You are assuming the English will want to make a new treaty after all this." Merlin said.

"They will unless they want even more international problems." Arthur chuckled. "All in all, this has been a very sweet day. We have been successful in our pursuit of victory and we are about to get our revenge."

Merlin let Arthur have his moment but there was something bothering him in all this. Victories rarely come without a price and he hoped it wouldn't be a steep one.


	4. Say Something Say Goodbye

**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur, Merlin/Morgana, Elyan/Adara, Gwaine/Lucky, Gilli (Gilliam Howard)

**Ratings/Warnings:** T

**Genre:** Het

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 107 Song Prompt (Say Something by A Great Big World)

**Say Something Say Goodbye**

"Adara, I think I'm going to bed. I have a headache starting." Lucky said. She pushed her ginger curls away from her face with both hands. She felt a bit tired more than anything.

"They'll all be coming back from patrol in a few minutes." Adara looked up from the paperwork she was doing for Merlin. "Lucky, don't you want to wait for Gwaine?"

"Just tell him where I am." Lucky said as she headed towards the stairs to the living quarters that had been set up in the warehouse.

The two lower floors had been set up as living quarters of the old warehouse and the top floor was used for maintaining the shield and King's business.

Lucky headed to the rooms she and Gwaine were sharing. She had been amazed at how well she and the Knight had got on. It was not what she expected at all. They had become nearly inseparable.

Lucky opened the door and went inside. She turned on the lamp by the door and then something caught her eye.

"Is someone there?" Lucky whispered.

There was another movement in the corner. A masked man came out of the shadows and faced her.

"Look, I did everything you said to do. I gave Arthur's Knight the information you gave me. It's not my fault that Arthur isn't the reckless hothead you thought he was. Maybe the legends had it wrong." Lucky backed up toward the door.

The masked figure raised his hand towards her. He held a wand in his hand.

Lucky held up her hands. "Please don't kill….."

The masked man waved the wand and whispered a word in an ancient language.

Lucky hit the floor. Her unseeing eyes stared at the man in the mask.

Elyan and Adara started down the stairs to the living quarters. Gwaine ran up to them.

"'Dara have you seen Lucky?" Gwaine asked.

"She went to bed early. She said she had a headache." Adara said.

"Thanks." Gwaine ran past them down than stairs.

"El, do you feel that?" Adara asked. She grabbed his hand.

"Feel what?" Elyan gave her hand a squeeze. "Is there something wrong?"

"It's magick. Someone has been doing strong magick down here." Adara said.

"Maybe it's just the shield you are feeling." Elyan shrugged.

"No. It's something dark." Adara moved quicker down the stairs pulling Elyan along. "Gwaine?!"

Gwaine turned with his hand on the door knob to the rooms he shared with Lucky. "What is it 'Dara?"

"Wait!" Adara reached him and pushed him back as she opened the door. She saw Lucky on the floor and looked around the room.

Gwaine rushed in and fell down on his knees next to Lucky. He cupped her face in his hands and turned her face to him. "Lucky say something. Lucky. please speak to me. I love you. Please say something."

She gazed up at him with sightless eyes.

Adara caught sight of a man dressed in black in the shadows his hand was raised and he was holding what looked like a wand. She flicked her fingers and a fire ball formed in her hand.

"Gwaine get down!" Adara threw the fire ball and hit the masked man square on the chest. She watched as the man fell at her feet. She flicked her fingers and formed another fire ball and looked around. "El, go get Merlin."

"Adara?" Elyan said as he reached for his gun.

She heard him unsnap the strap on his holster. "That won't help just go get Merlin."

Elyan rushed back upstairs.

Gwaine pulled Lucky up into his lap and started to rock her. "Adara, what is going on? What did he do to her?"

Adara glanced back at Gwaine. "I don't know. We need to wait for Merlin."

Merlin came in with Arthur on his heels.

"Adara what happened?" Merlin asked.

"I felt magick in the air. It was dark magick so we came to check on Lucky. He was in here and he must have attacked her." Adara closed her hand into a fist extinguishing the fire ball.

Arthur walked over to the man on the floor and looked down at him. "Is he one of yours, Merlin?"

"He has a wand." Adara said. "No one here uses a wand."

Adara. Elyan said as he came back into the room,

Adara reached out and let Elyan pull her into his arms.

"She's right." Merlin said. He knelt down next to Gwaine and touched Lucky's neck for a pulse. Merlin closed her eyes. "There is nothing I can do. Gwaine, she's gone."

"Are you sure it isn't just a spell?" Gwaine looked up with tears in his eyes.

"It would have broken when he died." Merlin said. "I'm sorry."

Arthur knelt down and pulled off the mask. "Gilliam Howard? I thought he was in London."

Merlin stood up and went to Arthur's side. He picked up the wand. "He was a sorcerer. He used a ring in the old days to focus his powers."

"You're just now telling me this?" Arthur looked at Merlin. "Geoffrey wanted him to take over Father's company. I'm sure he didn't know that he had magick."

Morgana came to the door. She looked at everyone in the room then back to Merlin..

"Merlin? I don't mean to interrupt but there are only two groups of sorcerers that I know of that use wands." Adara looked from Gwaine to Arthur and Merlin. "The Ministry of Magick and The Dark Brotherhood."

Morgana went over to Merlin. "She's right. This is only the beginning of this. There is more going on here."

Merlin sighed. "The question is how are they involved and in what?"

"We better find the answers to those questions and fast." Arthur said.

"Then we need to kill them." Gwaine said with tears running down his face.

Merlin looked at Arthur. He reached out his hand to Morgana and pulled her to his side.

Arthur set his jaw and shook his head. "Gwaine, I know you are grieving but that is not the answer. I will not have the blood of those with magick on my hands. This is not the fifth century. There will be no Great Purge this time."

"Morgana? Adara, help me?" Merlin said as he went towards Gwaine holding Lucky.

Adara knelt down and put her hand on Gwaine's shoulder.

"Gwaine, we need to take her." Merlin said gently. "She needs a proper burial."

"Does she have any family we need to call?" Morgana asked.

"No. All she had was me." Gwaine sobbed. "I failed her."

"We all failed her, Gwaine." Arthur said.


	5. Their Beautiful Boy

**Characters/Pairings:** Leon/Mithian, Gwaine, Finna, Trevor

**Ratings/Warnings:** T

**Genre:** Het

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 108 Exquisite

**Their Beautiful Boy**

Leon and Gwaine pulled up to the gate of the abbey. Arthur had sent them down with supplies just in case the talks with England took longer than expected.

"We're here." Leon said. "I hope Mithian and the baby aren't sleeping. I want to spend some time with them."

"At least, you still have them to spend time with." Gwaine said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry Gwaine." Leon said. "I spoke without thinking. I know you are still grieving for Lucky."

"It's fine." Gwaine tried to smile. "I know you haven't seen your family in a while. It has to be hard for you."

Finna came out and opened the gate. "Hello gentlemen. We have been waiting for you. We are just about out of everything. Drive in and we can get the get the lorry unloaded."

Leon drove through into the courtyard. He put the lorry into park and got out. He walked to the back to unlock it. "Gwaine, do you mind if I go inside to see Mithian?"

"No go on. I'll help the students unload." Gwaine said as he grabbed a box. "Give her a kiss for me."

"Come say 'hi' when you're done." Leon patted him on the shoulder. He walked toward the door of the abbey.

Gwen opened the door. "Leon, do you have news of the talks?"

"Arthur sent you a letter to update you." Leon pulled out an envelope from his inside pocket. He handed it to her. "I think he's beginning to get really lonely. Merlin is about a heartbeat away from turning him into a donkey."

Gwen giggled. She walked with Leon inside and down the hall. "He had better not. Arthur may reinstate the stocks just for him."

"Morgana may have something to say about that." Leon said. "But then again, Arthur is getting on her nerves too."

"It's probably from being in such close quarters for a long while." Gwen said. "Sibling rivalry has always been an issue with those two."

"Leon?" Mithian said as she opened the door to her room. "I thought I heard you. Come in. The baby is sleeping."

"Go. I'll talk to you when you are getting ready to leave. I'll have a letter ready for Arthur by then." Gwen said as she left them to go check on the supplies.

Mithian grabbed Leon by the hand. She pulled him into the room. She walked him over to the basinet. "Gaius said he is getting stronger. He is still a little small. We need to give him a name. What do you think of Charles?"

"I was thinking more of Trevor or John. What do you think?" Leon said as he leaned over and placed a kiss on the baby's head. "He is so beautiful. He will be a great footballer."

"Footballer? My exquisite little boy will not be a footballer." Mithian said in a hushed whisper. "Look at his hands. He will be a musician or an artist."

"Exquisite? That isn't a manly thing to say about our son." Leon frowned. "Exquisite is something you say about a daughter not a son."

"That is so fifth century, Leon. You know, there are some things that should remain in the old days." Mithian put her hands on her hips.

"I didn't mean it that way. It's just an odd thing to say." Leon said. He pulled Mithian close to him. "So what do you say? Trevor or John?"

"I like Trevor. When shall we christen him?" Mithian said.

"We could do it today. This is an abbey. The priest can do it." Leon said.

"I don't want to do it without our friends. We will wait until the talks are over. I want to have a big party to celebrate him. Don't you?" Mithian said as she snuggled against Leon's chest.

"Fine, we wait." He pulled Mithian close and rubbed her back. He kissed her and brushed her hair back from her face. "Gwaine will be looking for me in a bit."

"Stay a little longer." Mithian said as she rubbed his beard. She got up on her tippy toes and kissed him.

Leon leaned his forehead against hers. "I will stay until Gwaine is ready to leave. You did hear about his friend?"

"Yes. Elyan told us when he came last. Is he doing all right?" Mithian asked.

"He tries to act like its nothing but we all see he's hurting." Leon said.

"I hope he finds happiness again someday." Mithian said. "He always plays it cool but we all know he wants the same things that we want."

Leon chuckled. "I know."

Gwaine knocked on the open door. "Ready Leon?"

"Just a minute. Come see Trevor." Leon said. "What do you think? Is he going to be a footballer or what?"

Gwaine came over and looked at the baby in the basinet. "He'll never be a goalie but maybe a forward."

"You men are hopeless." Mithian shook her head. "You just wait until my exquisite boy is a great artist or musician."

Leon laughed. He kissed his wife softly. "Musicians and artists play football too, Princess. We should go. Goodbye for now, dearest. Come on Gwaine."

"Thank god he looks like his mother." Gwaine chuckled as Leon shot him a glare. "See ya, Mithy."

"Bye. Drive safely." Mithian held on to Leon's hand as long as she could.

When the two men came outside, Gwen was waiting by the lorry. She handed Leon a letter for Arthur.

"Tell the King that we are getting weary of hiding." Gwen said.

"He already knows. It won't be long now." Leon said.

Gwaine got in without saying anything to Gwen.

"Leon, take care of him." She nodded towards Gwaine.

"I will." Leon said as he climbed behind the wheel. "Will you please look after my family?"

"I will. I promise." Gwen said. She waved as they drove off.


	6. One Man's Fondness Is His Weakness

**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana, Braden Aduston

**Ratings/Warnings:** T

**Genre:** Het

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 109 fond

**One Man's Fondness Is His Weakness**

"Sire, I have a diplomatic pouch from the English that was just passed to me at the border by one of our couriers." Braden bowed in front of Arthur.

"Ah Sir…" Arthur looked at Merlin.

Merlin mouthed the name 'Braden' and grinned.

"Braden." Arthur said quickly. "Thank you for bringing this directly to me."

"Yes Sire. The courier said it was directly from the Queen herself." Braden said.

"It took them long enough." Arthur muttered under his breath. "Thank you Sir Braden. You may go."

Braden bowed and left Arthur and Merlin to talk.

Arthur opened the pouch and inside were an itinerary for peace talks and a letter inviting Arthur to the English Court. "They want to talk peace. It looks like I will be meeting with Charles again. Tell Morgana she's coming with us."

"Morgana? Why is she coming?" Merlin asked.

"Charles has a fondness for pretty women so we are going to need a distraction." Arthur shrugged.

"You tell her." Merlin laughed. "Morgana will kill me."

"What am I going to kill you for?" Morgana asked as she carried over two mugs of tea. She handed one to Merlin.

"Arthur wants you to go with us to the peace talks because Charles has a fondness for pretty women." Merlin said. "You know because of your distractions."

"Take Gwen. She has bigger distractions than I do." Morgana said with a smirk.

"It's not possible." Arthur said. "One of the rulers of the kingdom has to stay to make sure it is not lost. I need Guinevere to be here and take over the kingdom in my absence. If there is a second round of talks, we will host it and she will be sitting to my left as she has always been as my Queen."

"I hate when you get all kingly." Merlin said. "So Morgana flashes her distractions at Charles and we get everything we want. Is that the plan?"

"That is the plan." Arthur nodded. "Morgana, you are the Royal Treasurer so it's not a stretch for you to be at a peace talks."

"Well, they do owe us a lot of money for what they didn't pay us when we took the kingdom." Morgana thought for a moment. "Why don't you just send me and Gwen? Our combined distractions will make him go all wonky and make him to agree to anything."

"She has a point." Merlin said with a grin.

"Guinevere isn't going to like it. She hates that kind of thing." Arthur said.

"She will do it for the kingdom, Arthur." Morgana said. "When is the meeting?"

"Two weeks." Arthur looked at the letter. "What do we do about the shield?"

"I can get you or Gwen through with a masking spell." Merlin said.

Arthur nodded. "Good."

"Merlin, can I talk to you?" Morgana asked as she pulled him away from Arthur.

"Sure." Merlin let her lead him away.

"How many of the Gold Knights are there here?" Morgana asked.

"There are five here at the moment." Merlin told her.

"We will need to take one or two with us. I have a feeling that we are going to need a little extra protection. Let's face it my sword skills aren't what they once were." Morgana told him.

"But your fireballs have never been better." Merlin grinned at her. "Very flame-y."

"Shame on you for teasing me." Morgana said.

Merlin grinned. "There is something I want you to do for me."

"What is it?" Morgana looked at him slightly annoyed.

"When you get to London, I want you to talk to Tauren. He has been working with the Ministry with protesters and the other magickal people working with us. He has a list of people that will want to immigrate when this is all over. I need that list." Merlin told her.

"How will I find him?" Morgana asked.

"He has a little daughter that he dotes on. She goes to school near the Ministry. I think it's the only school around there. He will be there to pick her up in the afternoons." Merlin told her.

"What will be my excuse for being there?" Morgana asked.

"We are going to set up similar schools here for children with magick. You're just taking a look for Arthur." Merlin said. "Devon will need instruction on controlling his magick as well as a proper education."

"So I am scouting out a school for magickal children but really doing spy work for Arthur. Also, I am to use my womanly wiles on Charles to benefit the kingdom Is that it?" Morgana asked.

Merlin nodded. He kissed her on the cheek. "I love you."

"Don't try to get on my good side now, Merlin. If this doesn't work, remember me fondly to my son." Morgana sighed and kissed him back. "You know that feeling of dread I get before something awful happens? I'm having it now."

"Keep a close eye on Gwen and watch your back." Merlin said. "I think this may be a trap set up to kill Arthur. They won't expect Gwen. It will make them think on their feet and get sloppy. I'll send two of the Gold Knights with Elyan and whoever else Arthur chooses."

"Should we tell Arthur?" Morgana asked.

"I'll tell him. Don't worry about it." Merlin said. He drained the tea in the mug he was holding and handed it back to her. "It's time for you to take a shift on the shield, isn't it?"

"Yes." Morgana took the cup and left Merlin standing there.

"What was that about?" Arthur asked as he walked up.

"I want her to check out the Ministry's primary school for magickal children. We are going to need to set some up here soon." Merlin told him.

Arthur nodded. "Good idea, Merlin. I had better send a message to Guinevere about the talks. Elyan can take it down to the abbey."

"You better go write it." Merlin said.

"Yeah." Arthur nodded and headed to his temporary office.

Merlin watched his friend walk off. He had no intention of telling Arthur anything he was thinking.


	7. The King's Heart

**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana, Elyan

**Ratings/Warnings:** T

**Genre:** Het

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 110 Photo Prompt (Hand prints)

**The King's Heart**

Elyan walked into the temporary offices of the King caught him daydreaming. He cleared his throat causing Arthur to jump.

"Arthur, I gave Gwen the itinerary for the peace talks. She told me to give you this." Elyan said. He placed a letter and a rolled up paper tube on Arthur's desk. "It must be her usual love note. I think there are some pictures from the Princesses. Gwen has been letting them paint."

"Thanks. Did she seem upset about the plan to send her and Morgana?" Arthur asked as he picked up the letter and turned it over in his hands.

"No but she did say you were an arse for doing it." Elyan said. "Gwen will bring him to his knees. You should have let her go with you a year ago when you took the kingdom."

"I know." Arthur smiled.

"Well, I know you want to read that and see what the Princesses sent you so I'll go see if Leon needs me." Elyan said as he opened the door.

Arthur nodded. "Thanks."

Elyan left closing the door behind him.

Arthur opened the letter and read it. "It was the same as per usual. Gwen missed him and loved him. She told him about the Princesses and what they had been in to."

Arthur held it against his heart and sighed. This 'war' was dragging on far too long and it was taking its toll on him. He missed Gwen so much.

Arthur put the letter back in the envelope. He opened a drawer in his desk and put the letter on top of the others Gwen had sent. It was becoming quite a stack. The sight made his heart ache even more.

Arthur opened the tube and pulled out three large paintings. Two were just swipes of vivid color on the paper. Gwen had put the name of the little artist at the bottom.

He smiled at Rhianna favoring yellow and Arianna going for red. There were other colors mixed in as well on both.

He laid them aside and picked up the third. He had assumed it was for Merlin and Morgana from Devon. But it wasn't. As he opened it he realized that Gwen had the princesses put paint on their hands and press it to the paper. Gwen had written their names by each set of hand prints.

Arthur realized he was missing them grow and he started to get misty eyed. He traced each of their hands with his finger. He remembered when each one had grabbed his finger for the first time and the last time they had reached up for him to scoop them up in his arms.

Merlin walked through the door with a file in his hand. "Are you all right Arthur?"

"I just miss my family." Arthur wiped his eyes and looked at Merlin. "If you tell anyone…"

"I won't. I haven't seen Devon in so long that I don't think he will even remember me." Merlin said.

"If that was supposed to be comforting, it wasn't." Arthur glared at him.

"Sorry. I have the report from the front. The English have moved back but not left." Merlin said. "I think they are waiting for the shield to come down when the peace talks are scheduled."

"But it won't, will it?" Arthur asked.

"No. If they had asked someone with magick, they would know that." Merlin said. "But the Ministry is against them. I have a feeling Elizabeth may be planning a Great Purge of her own after this."

"She will slaughter them?" Arthur was shocked.

"I don't know or she may just deport the lot. We need to be ready for that." Merlin said.

"Let them come and get them all registered. They deserve sanctuary for all their help." Arthur said. "We will be a kingdom full of sorcerers by the time it's over and done with."

"'The Golden Kingdom'. That's what the foreign press calls us." Merlin laughed.

Arthur nodded and smiled. "I like it. Make sure Morgana gets all the reparations requests and the talking points as soon as possible. This needs to go smoothly or it will fail."

"I have already given her everything I have and the cost of a dragon sanctuary here for the ones they sent over here. That will be fun to explain to the foreign press." Merlin chuckled.

"Not for them." Arthur grinned. He looked at the handprints again. "I just want my girls back home with me. I'm tired of this mess."

Merlin nodded. "We are all tired of it. Sire."


	8. It Takes A Queen

**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana, Elyan, Knights, Queen Elizabeth of England, Sara (maid)

**Ratings/Warnings**: T

**Genre:** Gen

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 111 nepenthe

**It Takes a Queen**

Gwen and Morgana along with their guards were ushered into a room in the palace of the English Crown. The four Knights that had accompanied them spread out to the four corners to watch their Queen and the King's sister.

"Now what?" Gwen said as she sat in a silk covered chair.

"We wait." Morgana looked around the room. "Merlin said they made Arthur wait almost an hour."

"I'm not Arthur." Gwen scanned the room and found the bell pull. She stood and walked over and pulled the cord.

"What are you doing?" Morgana looked at her in shock.

"I'm ordering some tea. If I have to wait then I want tea." Gwen said.

An ancient maid came into the room and bowed. "Madam, you rang the bell?"

"Yes I did. Bring us tea and by the way I am 'Majesty' not 'madam'. I am Guinevere Pendragon, Queen of Britain."

"My apologies Majesty. I will bring the tea right away." The maid said with pink cheeks.

"You may also remind our hosts we are here and are displeased with waiting." Gwen said.

The maid bowed again and rushed out.

Morgana started laughing when the door closed. "Bloody hell Gwen. You must have been one hard arse Queen."

Gwen shook her head. "If they think that we will just forget all of what they did and what we have gone through in the past months, they are taking too much 'happy potion'."

"We do not allow the practice of magick in this Court. We find it unsavory." A woman's voice came from a camouflaged door on the north wall. "I am Elizabeth."

"I thought we were meeting with Prince Charles for the negotiations." Gwen said.

"When I heard the Queen of Britain was here to negotiate I sent him back to his wife." Elizabeth said. She turned to look at Morgana. "Who might you be?"

"I am Lady Emrys, the King's sister and Crown Treasurer." Morgana curtseyed just enough to not be offensive.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at that last part. "King Arthur does not employ a professional?"

"I am a professional. Would you like to see my CV's?" Morgana countered.

"We are wasting time." Gwen said. Gwen nodded to Elyan and he brought over the pouch he was carrying. Gwen took it and opened it. She pulled out a thirty page document and walked over to Elizabeth. She held it out to Elizabeth. "This is what we propose."

Elizabeth looked at the document like it was a snake on fire. "I have ministers for that."

Gwen dropped her hand. She sighed and went to sit in the chair again. "Where are they? We are here to negotiate and I don't intend to leave until we are in agreement."

"You have a lot to learn about being Queen." Elizabeth said sharply.

"I ruled all of the lands we have now on my own without difficulty. I needed no one to tell me how to think or how to rule." Gwen stood and walked back to Elizabeth. She held the document out again. "You are their queen. Do you not rule your lands?"

"It is more complicated than that." Elizabeth said. "You know that. You were once my subject."

"I am now you equal. Or so I thought." Gwen waved the document at her.

Elizabeth took it and started to look at it. Elizabeth took a seat on a matching silk settee.

Gwen looked at Morgana. Gwen went back and sat in the chair.

Morgana smirked. She had never seen Gwen so powerful and confident. Morgana took a seat in the chair near Gwen.

"Reparations? For what?" Elizabeth looked at them both.

"The dragons eat a lot and the sheep farmers need to be compensated." Morgana said.

"I thought the dragons had been killed. How are you controlling them?" Elizabeth looked a little worried.

"My husband is a Dragon Lord. They have no choice but to obey his every word." Morgana said. "Currently the five dragons have taken up residency in some cliffs overlooking a prime pasture area."

"Five? We only sent four." Elizabeth said.

"We already had one." Gwen said. "She is more of a pet really."

Elizabeth stared at Gwen. She was stunned. "A pet?"

"She was my pet but Merlin took care of her for a while after he killed me, of course. She disappeared and he thought she was dead but she was just hibernating." Morgana said.

"He killed you?" Elizabeth shook her head in disbelief. "How do you people keep from being completely mental?"

Elyan chuckled in the corner.

Gwen shot him a look.

"I think you will find we have been reasonable in our requests." Gwen said.

The door opened and the maid came in with tea. She sat it on the table between the Queens and bowed.

Gwen looked at the maid then at Elizabeth. "What is your maid's name?"

"I am Sara, Majesty." The woman said. She glanced at Elizabeth then Gwen.

"Did you know that?" Gwen asked.

"No. I did not." Elizabeth said. "She is a servant."

"You should have. I was a servant before I was Queen of Camelot." Gwen told her. "You are as much their servant as they are yours. They deserve respect."

"Sounds like you have been taking your 'happy potion'." Elizabeth said.

"The only happy potion I drink is tea." Gwen said as she poured herself a cup. "Maybe you should stop taking yours and look at the state of your kingdom."

Elizabeth huffed.


	9. Traces

**Characters/Pairings:** Merlin/Morgana Arthur/Gwen, Elyan, Tauren, Braden Anduston (Original Character), ?

**Ratings/Warnings:** T

**Genre:** Het

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 112 Sillage

**Traces**

Negotiations with Elizabeth went long into the evening and were set to continue the next day. The ministers were scheduled to be at the next day's meeting. Parliament would have the final say but there was little disagreement in the terms so far.

Gwen and Morgana came back to the London flat for the night. Elyan and Braden took up posts just inside the front door. The two other Knights went to rest in one of the guest bedrooms.

Morgana looked at her watch for the fifth time in less than an hour.

"What is it Morgana?" Gwen asked. "Are you waiting for something?"

"I have an appointment to go to for Merlin. I should be leaving soon to arrive on time." Morgana told her.

"Take one of the Knights with you." Gwen said.

"I should go alone. Merlin was concerned that the contact wouldn't show if I was not alone." Morgana looked at her watch again.

"The Knight can stay out of sight until you finish. Take Sir Braden with you. He has magick and he is discrete. I insist." Gwen nodded to where the Knight was standing with Elyan.

Morgana looked at the Knight. She looked back at Gwen and nodded.

"Sir Braden!" Gwen called out.

Braden came and bowed before Gwen. "Majesty?"

"I want you to go with Lady Emrys. She has an appointment and needs an escort." Gwen told him

"Do you have clothes other than your uniform?" Morgana asked. "It might be better if you were not so noticeable."

"Yes My Lady, I do. It will be an honor to escort you." Braden smiled and bowed to Morgana

"Good! That is settled." Gwen settled back into the chair. "Go change and wait for Lady Emrys' instructions."

"Yes Majesty." Braden rushed off to change in the bedroom the Knights were using.

Twenty minutes later, Morgana and Sir Braden arrived at the meeting place. There was no one there yet.

"Wait for me over there in the alley." Morgana said as she pointed towards the cross alley. "I will call you when I need you."

"Yes My Lady." Braden went to where she indicated.

A few minutes passed and Tauren came from the shadows around the corner. "My Lady?"

"Tauren, it is good to see you. How is your daughter?" Morgana smiled at him.

"She is growing fast as I assume the young lord is as well. My Lady, I have information for Lord Emrys. It is about the Dark Brotherhood and their plans for Britain." Tauren told her.

"We have already had an attack on someone at the temporary offices. Someone close to Sir Gwaine was killed. We recognized the man who did it. He was killed by Sir Elyan's fiancé." Morgana said.

"Magick is close to the King as always, I see." Tauren said. "I have one bit of news that may be hard for Lord Emrys to hear but I am sure you will tell him properly."

"What is it?" Morgana frowned.

"I know the name of the leader of the Dark Brotherhood." Tauren looked around. "There is someone here."

"There is a Knight in the alley. The Queen insisted that I bring an escort." Morgana said.

"No. It's someone much closer." Tauren said.

"Then tell me quickly so we can leave." Morgana said.

A dark hooded figure leaned around the dark corner near them. In his hand he held a wand aimed at Tauren.

"The leader is….."

A whispered word and a flick of the man's wrist silenced Tauren as he fell dead at Morgana's feet. The man pulled back into the shadows when Morgana looked around.

"Sir Braden!" Morgana called out. She knelt down to feel for Tauren's pulse..

The Knight rushed from his hiding place. "My Lady, are you hurt?"

"No but Tauren is dead. We need to get out of here." Morgana said.

The dark figure leaned around the corner again and held out his wand. His hand shook as he pointed it at Morgana. He couldn't bring himself to harm her. He pulled back and quickly and quietly hurried off.

"Do you feel that magick in the air?" Morgana said. "It's dark and cloying like cheap perfume."

Sir Braden nodded. "You think someone didn't want this man to tell you what he knew?"

"Yes I do. Help me search his pockets. Quickly now!" Morgana said as she looked around once more.

The Knight turned the dead man over for Morgana to look through his pockets.

Morgana pulled a packet of papers from Tauren's pocket and then saw the key around his neck. She pulled it off and stuffed both into her bag.

"My Lady, I hear police sirens and they're getting closer. We need to go." Sir Braden said.

Morgana stood and grabbed the Knight by the arm. She whispered a spell as her eyes glowed golden. They were both whisked away in a swirl of air.

A dark figure let himself through a gate into a walled garden. He leaned against the wall and pushed back his hood. He wiped the sweat from his face and gathered himself.

His secret was still safe. Tauren hadn't had a chance to tell them who he was. But he had expected a courier to meet with Tauren not Morgana. If it had been anyone else, he would have killed them. He couldn't do that to Merlin.

In the alley behind the Pendragon flat, Morgana and Braden appeared in a swirl of air.

Braden clamped a hand over his mouth and ducked behind the dumpster to get sick. He reemerged pale. "My apologies My Lady. I was never good with that spell."

"It's my fault. I should have warned you." Morgana looked at the Knight. "Let's get inside I want to see what is in these papers and maybe they will tell me what the key opens as well."


	10. Rare and Wonderful Joy

**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana, Leon/Mithian, Elyan/Adara, Finna, Devon Emrys, Trevor Welsh, Arianna Pendragon, Rhianna Pendragon

**Ratings/Warnings:** T

**Genre:** Het

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 113 Selcouth

**Rare and Wonderful Joy**

"Sire, you asked to see me?" Leon said as he walked up to Arthur in the conference room.

"I was thinking about something this morning and I think that you would want to take part." Arthur said as he looked at the map. He turned to look at Leon. "I want to go to the abbey. It's been too long since I have seen my daughters and I thought that you might want to come along to see your son."

Leon nodded. "I haven't even got to hold him yet. He was sleeping when I was there last time. I have to admit that I was a little disappointed. He was so small on my visit before, I was afraid to touch him."

"Then it's settled you and I will go to the abbey to see our children. We should take Merlin. Don't you think?" Arthur said.

"I think Merlin would love that but can we tear him away from his duties?" Leon said.

"I will not give him a choice. He can leave someone he trusts in charge for the day." Arthur said. "Merlin has been a father the longest of all of us. He must miss Devon more than anything. I know I miss the princesses that much."

"Even though he hasn't been here long I miss my son and his mother." Leon said wistfully. "Have I told you that Mithian and I named him Trevor?"

Arthur smiled. "I like that name. When is the christening?"

"When all this mess is settled and we are once again at peace, we plan to have it and a party to celebrate." Leon said.

"Guinevere will not fail us." Arthur said. He saw Merlin walk past the door. "Merlin!"

Merlin stepped back and stood in the door. "Yes?"

"We are going to the abbey to see our children and you are coming too. Put someone in charge so we can get going." Arthur told him.

Merlin grinned. "That's a brilliant idea. I think Adara can handle things. The sorcerers respect her and she is practically a member of the Royal Family."

"Great then we should go." Arthur said.

"Arthur, what brought this on?" Merlin asked. "You haven't wanted to see the princesses since you sent them to the abbey with Gwen."

"Remember the paintings that Guinevere sent me? I realized that I was missing the selcouth part of my life that made me whole. I was missing my beautiful daughters and all the time I usually spend with them. I never imagined I would enjoy being a father. You're a father, Merlin. you know exactly what I mean." Arthur explained.

"I do." Merlin said. "Devon was just starting to use magick. I should be teaching him. Finna is doing what she can but I think she is a little overwhelmed by the pace he is progressing. Soon he will surpass her limited abilities."

Leon sighed. "I just want to hold my boy."

Arthur and Merlin looked at Leon. They understood exactly what he meant.

"Why are we wasting time?" Arthur started to walk out of the room. Merlin and Leon followed him as he headed for the van in the garage.

Arthur called out to Adara as he walked to the door of the garage. "Adara, you are in charge of the defenses until we come back."

"Yes Sire. Where are you going?" Adara asked.

"We are going to the abbey to see the children." Arthur said with a big grin.

"Give them kisses from me?" Adara laughed.

Arthur nodded and they went out the door.

Adara smiled and went back to check on the sorcerers holding the shield.

Arthur was first out of the van when they arrived at the abbey. He was given directions to the room where the princesses were. He practically ran to the room to scoop them up in his arms. They covered him in kisses as soon as they were in his arms.

Merlin leaned on the door frame and watched as Devon levitated a cup in the air.

Finna looked up and smiled. "Devon, your father is here."

"Da!" Devon called out. He held his arms open for Merlin to pick him up.

Merlin picked him up and held on to his boy tightly.

Mithian was laughing at the wiggling baby in her arms.

"Princess, may I hold him?" Leon asked from the doorway.

"You had better." Mithian motioned for him to sit down.

Leon sat down and held out his hands to take the tiny boy.

Mithian handed Trevor to his father and watched as Leon finally understood what Arthur and Merlin already knew.


	11. Past Places

**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen Merlin/Morgana Leon/Mithian Elyan/Adara, Trevor, Arianna, Rhianna Devon Tauren

**Ratings/Warnings:** T

**Genre:** Gen

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 114 hiraerth

**Past Places**

Arthur decided that he, Merlin and Leon should spend the night with their children. It was for purely selfish reasons of course but Merlin and Leon didn't object at all. It did make leaving the next morning more difficult however.

Arthur started driving down the road of the abbey to get back on the main road when he saw a road break off to the right. He decided to take it because he knew it led to Camelot.

"What are you doing?" Merlin said from the passenger seat.

"I want to go to Camelot and look around for a moment." Arthur said.

"There isn't anything there but a huge hole in the ground where they were excavating. Even the stones are gone. Most crumbled or were carted off to use in new buildings."

"I know Merlin but I just want to be there for a moment. Do you realize that our children will think the stories we tell of the old days are just fairytales. They will never see the grand castle or walk the walls like we once did. My princesses will never attend Court in the Throne Room or feast in the Great Hall."

"Trevor will never learn to joust or prefect his skills with a sword." Leon said from the back seat. "He will never ride patrols. We always had a lot of fun on patrols."

Merlin sighed. "The chambers I shared with Gaius are where I learned spells and researched magick. Listen to us. Camelot is gone and has turned to dust. We have to raise our children in this century."

"I still want to see it." Arthur said.

"As do I." Leon said.

Arthur pulled off the one lane road and got out. He walked to the top of the hill and looked down at where Camelot once was.

Leon followed. He stood beside Arthur.

Merlin got out and went to where they were standing.

"I can almost see it." Arthur said.

Merlin held out his hand and whispered a few words. A ghostly vision of Camelot rose from the hole.

Leon patted Merlin on the shoulder. "Thanks Merlin."

Arthur grinned. "We should rebuild it someday when there is money in the coffers for it, of course."

"It won't be the same." Merlin said. "The dings in the walls of your chambers from throwing things at me won't be there. Neither will the tally marks on the armory wall from how many knights fell in battle."

Leon chuckled. "Or Gwaine's bawdy limericks in the guard post near the dungeons."

Arthur nodded and set his jaw. "I still want to rebuild it for our children. It will have modern plumbing and a better kitchen."

"Until then, let's live in the here and now." Merlin whispered some words and the image disappeared.

The three men went back to the van and headed back to the temporary offices in the warehouse.

In London, Morgana sat in the lounge of the Pendragon flat with Gwen. The key and the packet of papers Morgana had taken from Tauren's body were on the table in front of them.

Gwen picked up the key. "This looks like a vault or dungeon key but the vaults were all looted and the dungeons have fallen in."

"I know but there must be some reason that he was carrying it." Morgana said. "The papers are no help. they are in code except the letter he wrote asking the King to take care of his daughter and find her a family with magick to raise her."

"Will you and Merlin take her in?" Gwen asked.

"I was thinking that Elyan and Adara should take her. They will be married soon and she has magick." Morgana said.

Gwen looked toward the bedroom where her brother was resting. "They lost a child in the old days. It might be good for them."

"I didn't know. Maybe we should think of another couple." Morgana said.

"I think they will do fine with her." Gwen leaned forward and looked at the drawing in the pile of papers. "Morgana, there is no writing on this."

"I don't recognize it. It's not Camelot." Morgana said. "It is probably where the lock is that key opens."

"No, it isn't Camelot. But this drawing is very similar to the layout of the vaults." Gwen turned the drawing around. She gasped. "I know what this is and so does Merlin. Some of the magickal items in the vaults at Camelot were moved when the Saxons started their invasions. The key must open those secret vaults."

"But Camelot is nothing but a hole. I don't think there would be anything left to unlock." Morgana said.

"The secret vaults weren't at Camelot. Only Merlin knew their location." Gwen said. "There are some very powerful things in those vaults."

"Powerful enough that the Dark Brotherhood would want to steal them?" Morgana asked.

Gwen looked at the key in her hand. "More powerful than even they know."


	12. New Leaf

**Characters/Pairings:** Merlin/Morgana, Arthur/Gwen, Adara Ingle, Gwaine, Leon

**Ratings/Warnings:** T

**Genre:** Het

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 115 metanoia

**New Leaf **

Adara met Arthur, Merlin and Leon as they came in to the warehouse. "Sire, we have a problem."

"Did you receive a message from the Queen?" Arthur asked.

"No Sire. There hasn't been a message from Her Majesty or Lady Emrys." Adara glanced at Merlin. "It's Sir Gwaine. He is ill but when Sir Kay tried to bring the medic into his rooms, Sir Gwaine pulled his pistol and told them to get out or he would shoot them."

"When did this start?" Merlin asked.

"According to Sir Kay, he hadn't looked well for a few days before he shut himself away in his rooms yesterday." Adara told them.

Arthur looked at Leon. "Did he look sick to you before we left?"

"I thought it was just a bad hangover." Leon shrugged.

"Gwaine doesn't get hangovers." Merlin said. "I'll go check on him."

"Merlin, be careful. He may try to shoot you." Arthur said.

Merlin shook his head. "It's Gwaine and I have magick to protect me."

"Leon, go with him but stay in the hall way. I don't need both of you shot." Arthur said. "Thank you for keeping an eye out on things, Adara."

"My pleasure Sire." Adara smiled and left.

Arthur stood and watched Merlin and Leon head down the stairs to the private rooms with a pensive look on his face. He knew Gwaine had been grieving but he hadn't realized it had gotten as bad as this. He just hoped that was all it was.

Merlin knocked on Gwaine's door. "Gwaine? It's Merlin. Let me in."

"Leave me be, Merlin." Gwaine called from the other side of the door.

"Gwaine, I'm coming in." Merlin held out his hand and unlocked the door. He opened it and looked around the room. He found Gwaine in the corner with a blanket wrapped around him shivering.

Merlin rushed over to his friend and knelt down. "Gwaine, you need the medic."

"No!" Gwaine said. "I'm not sick I haven't had a drink in a while and I'm drying out."

Merlin looked at him and wrinkled his brow. "I don't understand. Are we out of ale?"

Gwaine laughed then coughed. "I made a decision. I'm going to give up the drinking. It just reminds me of her and I cant...Merlin I just cant."

Merlin nodded. "I will find something to take the edge off in my supplies. I have that old recipe of Gaius'. Do you want me to whip up a batch for you?"

"Ugh! I thought you liked me, Merlin." Gwaine made a face. "That stuff tastes like horse piss."

"It is pretty nasty." Merlin chuckled. "I'll find something else. Uh… Gwaine give me your gun."

"I'm not going to shoot myself." Gwaine said.

"I know but you may shoot someone else and Arthur will not be pleased." Merlin said with a grin.

Gwaine rolled his eyes. "It's under the bed."

Merlin got up to look under the bed. He picked up the gun and put the safety back on. He turned to Gwaine. "I'll be back in a little while."

"Thanks Merlin." Gwaine said. "You're a good friend."

"I'll do what I can to help you get through this." Merlin assured him before he left.

Merlin motioned for Leon to come with him when he got into the hall. They both went to see Arthur.

"Arthur, the good news is he isn't contagious." Merlin said as he put Gwaine's pistol on the desk in front to Arthur. "The bad news is he is giving up drinking and is going through the DT's."

Arthur laughed. "You are kidding me! Gwaine is getting sober?"

"Yes. He is serious and I need to get something from my supplies to ease him through. He needs to be off active duty for a while." Merlin said.

Arthur looked puzzled. "Sure thing. For as long as it takes for him to get back on his feet."

"I'll take him off rotation right away." Leon said. "I don't think I have ever seen Gwaine completely sober."

"I know I haven't." Merlin said.

Arthur rubbed his face. "This may be a disaster. Leon before he goes back on active duty, give him a reevaluation of his skills as a precaution."

Leon nodded. "I was thinking the same thing."

There was a knock on the door. The three men turned to face Morgana.

"The treaty is being voted on as we speak so Gwen and I decided to come back. She went on to the abbey, Arthur." Morgana said as Arthur started to get up. "Merlin, I need to speak to you."

"I have to do something but you can help me while we talk." Merlin said.

"Morgana, how did it go?" Arthur asked.

"Gwen is the Queen. She showed Elizabeth a thing or two." Morgana smirked.

"Elizabeth? I thought the meeting was with Charles." Arthur said.

"Seems his Mum didn't trust him with us." Morgana grinned.

Merlin chuckled. He walked over and gave his wife a hug and a quick kiss. "Let's go. We have a lot to talk about."

Merlin walked her out of Arthur's office and into his office. Merlin shut and locked the door behind them. He started to go through the cupboards. He found what he was looking for and turned to Morgana.

"What did the contact say?"

"Not much before he died at my feet." Morgana said. "It was tauren. I searched him and found these." Morgana took the packet of papers and the key out of her bag and put them on Merlin's desk.

Merlin came over and picked up the key. He looked at it then at Morgana. "You got this from Tauren?"

"It was around his neck." Morgana said. "Gwen said it goes to the special vaults that only you know where they are. He was going to tell me the name of the leader of the Dark Brotherhood but he was killed before he could."

"Did you see anyone?" Merlin asked.

"No but I could feel them and dark magick. I don't know why I wasn't killed too." Morgana said.

"I'm just glad you weren't." Merlin kissed her softly. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

Merlin wondered if the killer thought Morgana was on the side of the Dark Brotherhood. She would have been in the old days.


	13. Peace at Last!

**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana, Lord Brayley of Glamorgan

**Ratings/Warnings:** T

**Genre:** Het

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 116\. Balter

**Peace at Last!**

It was late the night before the monthly Roundtable when the news came that the English Parliament had ratified the treaty without much discussion. Arthur decided to hold the news from the public until the Roundtable had its say.

The next morning, the Lords and elected officials filed into the conference room at the Kingdom Building. Some of them seemed uneasy about being there.

Arthur and Merlin were the last to enter.

"We have heard from the English that the treaty has been approved. This will be your time to raise any objections to what was arraigned." Arthur said as he stood in the front of the room.

"I have one question." Lord Brayley asked.

"Ask it." Arthur said. He wished that Aithusa was still up in the ballroom at that moment.

"How soon will the signing be? Everything looks in order and the terms were more than fair in the favor of this kingdom." Lord Brayley asked.

"Soon! You can thank your Queen for that. She is responsible for the negotiations in the final phase." Arthur said. "I am surprised Lord Brayley that you have no objections."

"I am as well, Sire, but I have looked it over twice and there is nothing out of sorts." Lord Brayley said. "I have spoken to several members of this council and we are ready to stand with the Crown on this."

"Is this the consensus?" Arthur looked around the room at the members nodding in agreement. "I see. Is there anyone that disagrees?"

There was silence in the room.

Arthur turned to look at Merlin who grinned. He turned back to the group. "I am pleased to see we are all on the same page. Are there any other concerns that the Roundtable needs to address?"

"When will the reparations come through?" Lord Brayley asked. "My sheepherders have been asking almost weekly for relief. By the way when are those dragons leaving?"

Merlin laughed. "They will not be leaving but we will be giving them a more secure home as soon as possible."

Lord Brayley looked a little annoyed at that.

"If there is nothing else, we are dismissed." Arthur said. "Spread the word to the people that the war is over and the shield will be lifted soon."

The Roundtable members filed out, leaving Merlin and Arthur alone in the conference room.

"The people will expect a celebration of some kind." Merlin said.

"I would love to have musicians and feasting in Cardiff but the money isn't there for that." Arthur said.

"I think we could ask some musicians to donate their services. The sorcerers and I could do a light show instead of fireworks." Merlin said. "I could get right on that if you like."

Arthur nodded. "I can't wait to see the people dancing in the streets like they did in the old days. I wonder if it will still look like everyone is dancing to different tunes."

"As long as they are happy, Arthur, it doesn't matter how badly they dance." Merlin chuckled. "You aren't that good at dancing either. Didn't Gwen lead at your wedding party? Both of them, if I remember right."

Arthur glared at Merlin. "When are you going to tell me what is going on? I know you and Morgana were up to something and it has to do with magick."

"I will tell you all about it when things calm down. I will have to get some more information first." Merlin said. "I may have to go away for a few days."

Arthur looked at him with a scowl. "This has something to do with Gilliam Howard killing Gwaine's friend, Lucky, doesn't it?"

"Part of it." Merlin admitted. "First, we need to celebrate then we will deal with this new problem."

"If you can call a bunch of people making fools of themselves in the streets a celebration." Arthur said. "How I long for a formal ball!"

"Soon. We need the castle back first." Merlin said. "Until then maybe you should join in. Let them see that their King is a normal person with no rhythm just like them."

Arthur shook his head and rubbed his face. "I wish I had some stocks right now. I think I will build those first."

Merlin laughed. "I suppose I will be breaking them in."

"You can count on that." Arthur said as he put his arm around Merlin's shoulders. "Let's go."

Two days later the streets were full of drunk, laughing dancing subjects of the Kingdom of Britain.


	14. In The Quietest Of Times

**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Leon/Mithian, Merlin/Morgana, Arianna, Rhianna, Trevor, Devon

**Ratings/Warnings:** T

**Genre:** Het

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 117 elysian

**In The Quietest Of Times**

It had been a week since the magickal shield protecting the Kingdom came down and preparations for celebrating the peace treaty were underway. Life was returning to normal in the Kingdom of Britain.

Arthur welcomed Gwen and his daughters home with tears and open arms. The Royal Family was together again at last.

"How I have missed my beautiful girls." Arthur said as he stood in the doorway of the bedroom the Princesses shared.

Gwen leaned against her husband. "They missed you. So did I. Come tell me, what you have planned for the celebrations?"

"I would rather whisper sweet things in your ear." Arthur said with a grin. He let her lead him to their room.

Gwen laughed lightly. "We will do that later. I promise."

"Fine as long as you promise." Arthur laughed as she pulled him inside their room and locked the door.

"Now tell me everything!" Gwen said enthusiastically.

Arthur sighed and sat on the bed. "There will be a knighting ceremony for some who have passed both Merlin's tests and the standard knight requirements. Merlin has also selected several sorcerers to put on a light spectacle from the roof of the Kingdom Building. He is also going to have the dragons circle overhead. He said it will show the world that a kingdom full of magick is as powerful as one with the largest of armies."

"He is right. The Gold Knights were very effective against the neighboring kingdoms." Gwen said. "Not so much against the Saxons, however."

"No talk of Saxons tonight." Arthur pulled her over to the bed. "All I want is a quiet peaceful beautiful night with my wife who I love with all my heart."

Gwen let him pull her down on the bed. "Sounds perfect."

"Oh it will be." Arthur kissed Gwen's neck and made her giggle. "I think I have been inspired by the beauty of my wife. I think we should indulge in my inspiration, don't you?"

"Arthur!" Gwen said in mock protest. She giggled as Arthur kissed her neck again. "What do you have in mind, My Lord?"

Arthur looked at her with a mischievous grin. "It will involve much kissing and the removal of clothing. Are you game, My Lady?

Gwen grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him passionately. "Always!"

A few blocks away, Leon and Mithian lay on the bed with Trevor between them and smile as they watch their beautiful boy sleep peacefully on his first night home.

"We should put him to bed." Mithian said with a sigh.

"Not quite yet. I want to watch him for a while longer." Leon said. "I was so worried that he wouldn't survive but we were truly blessed, Princess."

Mithian reached over and stroked Leon's bearded cheek. "I believe that with all my heart, Sir Knight."

"Another twenty minutes?" Leon asked with a smile. He kissed the palm of her hand softly.

"Until he wakes to be fed." Mithian said. "But no longer! I want some time alone with his father."

"And I with his mother." Leon grinned.

Across town, Merlin sat studying the coded document that Tauren had given Morgana. He suddenly realized where he had seen the code on the page.

"Morgana! I need to go to the Kingdom Building. I have a book there in the vault that I need." Merlin stuffed the document in his pocket and looked around for his keys.

"You are not going tonight." Morgana said from the kitchen doorway. "This is Devon's first night home and you need to stay here."

"It will only take twenty minutes tops." Merlin smiled and looked around for his keys again.

"It will take less than that if you use magick." Morgana said. "Just pop into the vault and get the book and pop out."

Merlin wrinkled his nose for a second. "I shouldn't."

"Yes you should." Morgana laughed. She walked over and sat in the chair Merlin had been sitting in.

"I'll be right back." Merlin took a deep breath and muttered a spell. He disappeared in a swirl of wind.

"Buggers! I just cleaned in here." Morgana rolled her eyes. She swiped a finger over the top of the table and looked at the dust on it. "Why is that spell always so messy?"

Devon's stuffed toy horse stood up and started running across the floor and down the hall towards his room.

Morgana looked at it and raised an eyebrow. "What the bloody hell?"

Morgana got up and followed the toy to Devon's room.

Devon sat up in the bed and held his toy. "Good Horsey!"

"Devon?" Morgana looked around the room to make sure they were alone.

"Mummy!" Devon held out his arms to her.

Morgana went over to the bed and pulled Devon up in her arms. She held on to him tightly. She hadn't realized he was becoming so powerful and it frightened her.

Merlin appeared in the doorway. "What's wrong?"

"His magick is growing, Merlin." Morgana looked at Merlin with fear in her eyes.

Merlin nodded. "I know."


	15. The Error of His Ways

**Characters/Pairings:** Merlin/Morgana, Hunith/Balinor, Gaius

**Ratings/Warnings:** T

**Genre:** Het

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 118 errors

**The Error of His Ways**

Hunith answered the door with an annoyed look on her face. "What do you want?"

"Can't I just come see the mother of my only son for no particular reason?" Balinor asked. He stepped forward to come inside but stopped when she didn't move to let him pass.

"With you there is always a reason." Hunith said flatly. "What is it this time?"

"May I at least come in so the neighbors won't hear everything we say?" Balinor asked.

Hunith sighed and let him inside. She closed the door and looked at the man that was more trouble than he was worth. "Start talking."

"I heard that Merlin was having some trouble. I just wanted to know what it is." Balinor said.

"I haven't heard of any trouble." Hunith looked at him suspiciously.

"There are rumors that there people after him and Arthur's new knights." Balinor said.

"Where did you hear that? Let me guess, you heard it in a pub." Hunith said.

"No. Some old friends gave me the message." Balinor said.

"If you think he is in trouble then why are you here and not at his place? Morgana likes you so that isn't a problem. What Merlin sees in her is unknown to me." Hunith shook her head and headed to the kitchen to turn off the whistling kettle.

Balinor followed her. "Morgana is a good woman, at least in this life so I'm told. She makes him happy."

Hunith set out two cups and made them tea. "Where have you been during the war with the English, Balinor?"

"I was in London on business and I just finished up." Balinor said. "Merlin was busy. I didn't want to distract him."

"You have magick. You could have helped him." Hunith said. "You are always doing the wrong thing. When will you ever learn?"

"Thank you for calling me out on the error of my ways." Balinor sat the cup down. "I will see myself out."

Hunith watched as he walked out the front door. She had a bad feeling when she had seen him and it was getting worse now that he was gone.

Across town, Merlin sat in his office at the Kingdom Building looking at the coded page and the translation he had made when there was a knock on his door.

"Merlin?" Gaius said as he walked in.

Merlin looked up. "I have a problem. I translated this but I think I'm in error because it doesn't make sense. You taught me this language. Maybe you could look at it and see what I've done wrong."

Gaius took the documents Merlin held out to him and looked them over. "It was another lifetime when I taught you this tongue. Ah! I think I see your error, Merlin."

"So I was wrong. Did I translate it incorrectly?" Merlin asked.

"No, that isn't the problem." Gaius said. "It is a code within a code."

Merlin watched as the older man walked to the window and held the ancient document up in the light. There were other symbols written invisibly on the document.

Merlin got up and went to the window. "What does it say?"

Gaius looked at the hidden symbols then back at Merlin. "Are you sure you want to know this?"

"I need to know." Merlin said.

Gaius started to speak but stopped when there was a knock at the door.

They turned to see Balinor standing there.

"Don't I get a hug from my only son?" Balinor asked. He held out his arms to Merlin.

Merlin smiled and went to hug his father.

Gaius slipped the ancient document into his coat pocket. He had a feeling that Balinor was here because of what he had just read on it.

"Merlin, I'm going to speak to Arthur about the new hospital he has planned. I will let you visit with your father." Gaius said. He handed Merlin the translation as he left.

"I will see you later then." Merlin laid the translation on his desk.

"Could I trouble you for a cup of tea?" Balinor asked.

Merlin went to get the tea from the pot on the table across the room. When he turned around Balinor and the document were gone.

Gaius slipped into Morgana's office and shut the door quickly.

"Gaius?" Morgana asked as she looked up from the ledgers on her desk.

"There is something you need to know." Gaius said. He pulled the coded page out of his pocket. "There is a prophecy written on this."

"Tauren gave me that along with several other documents. He said he knew who the leader of the Dark Brotherhood is. Someone killed Tauren with dark magick before he could tell me." Morgana told him.

"He did and so do I." Gaius said. "But I didn't want to believe it until now."

"Who is it?" Morgana asked.

"Balinor." Gaius said confidently.

Morgana looked at the old man in horror. "I wasn't killed but I could have been. I was with Tauren when he was killed."

Gaius leaned on her desk. "Balinor would never harm you because Merlin loves you and he loves Merlin."

Morgana started to cry. She put a shaking hand over her mouth.

"Gaius, what are you doing in here? I thought you were going to see Arthur." Merlin asked as he came inside Morgana's office. "Do you have the document with the code on it?"

"Yes. I have it." Gaius said.

"What is going on here?" Merlin demanded when he saw Morgana crying.

"Your father is the leader of the Dark Brotherhood." Gaius said. "He came to take the prophecy on that document. "

"What does it say, Gaius?" Merlin asked.

"You believe it to be true then?" Gaius said.

"He took the translation." Merlin told him. "What is the prophecy?"

"The magickal child of light and dark will bring the end to all things." Gaius read from the page.

Merlin closed his eyes and took a breath. "I know this prophecy but I don't know who the child is or what it means."

Morgana sobbed. "Devon!"


	16. Deadly Charm

**Characters/Pairings:** Elyan/Adara, Merlin/Morgana, Morgan (Tauren's daughter)

**Ratings/Warnings:** T

**Genre:** Het

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 119 charm

**Deadly Charm **

Elyan and Adara returned from London after a few days with Tauren's daughter, Morgan. The child had been left with a friend of her father's when Tauren had gone to meet Morgana. Tauren never expected to die during the meeting but he had instructions for Morgan's care on him at the time of his death.

Elyan and Adara had been appointed by Arthur and Gwen as her permanent guardians. Arthur and Gwen thought a couple with at least one magickal parent was the best for the child. No one knew if she had magick like her parents.

Morgan was young and she didn't understand why her daddy wasn't coming to get her. Adara had tried to explain it to her but she still didn't understand what Adara was trying to tell her.

Elyan opened the door to the cottage and Morgan walked inside with Adara.

"This is your home now, Morgan." Elyan said. "Do you want to see your room?"

Morgan nodded. Her gold curls bounced around her. She looked around with her light grey eyes, taking in everything. She was carrying a rag doll with black curls.

"Come on poppet. I will show it to you." Adara said.

Elyan put his keys on the table by the door and watched as Adara led the child to the room they had set up for her.

Elyan pulled out his mobile and gave Gwen a ring.

"Elyan, how did it go?" Gwen answered.

"She doesn't understand that he is dead, Gwen. It's almost like she doesn't want to believe it." Elyan told her.

"That's probably true. Give her time to adjust."

"Are you and Arthur sure that we should be her guardians? Wouldn't Merlin and Morgana be a better choice?"

"I wouldn't worry. You and Adara will be what she needs and if you need help just call." Gwen said sympathetically.

"We may be calling a lot." Elyan laughed.

Adara came back. "She is playing tea party with her doll. I told you she would like that tea set. Is that Gwen?"

Elyan nodded.

Adara held out her hand for his mobile and Elyan handed it over.

"Gwen, Morgan has a bracelet with a charm engraved on it. It was used to bind the magick of young children in the old days. I don't want to remove it just yet but we may have to before she gets much older." Adara told her.

"I'll ask Merlin to come take a look at it for you. I wonder why she was bound. Merlin and Morgana didn't bind Devon." Gwen sounded worried.

"I don't know but it used to be done when there was a serious lack of control." Adara said. "in the old days, they were put on and sealed shut with a spell. The reason is usually written somewhere on the bracelet but she wouldn't let me get a good look at it."

"If it's written on it Merlin should be able to read it no matter what language it's written in." Gwen said. "I'll ring him now and have him come over."

"Thanks Gwen." Adara handed the mobile back to Elyan.

"Gwen, I'm going to go now." Elyan said.

"Elyan? Keep an eye on Morgan until Merlin gets there. I'm beginning to get worried about her."

"Will do Majesty." Elyan chuckled. He disconnected the call and looked at Adara. "I guess we better go have tea with our ward."

Adara nodded. "Sounds like a good idea."

An hour later, Merlin knocked on the door.

Elyan opened it. "Morgan fell asleep a little while ago, Merlin."

"I should be able to get a good look at the charm then the three of us can make the decision to take it off or not." Merlin said. He followed Elyan into a small bedroom at the back of the house.

Adara sat in a rocker next to the bed. She looked up at Merlin when he walked in. She smiled when she saw him.

Merlin knelt by the bed and looked at the bracelet without touching it. He inhaled sharply and looked at Adara. "Don't take it off. I need to check something then I will explain why I am telling you this."

Adara nodded. "I will do whatever you say, Lord Emrys.

"It's bad, isn't it?" Elyan said softly. He reached out for Adara's hand.

Adara took Elyan's hand and held it tightly.

"I'm not sure. Keep an eye on her at all times until I can find out what is what." Merlin stood up and walked to the door. "I'll see myself out."

Elyan and Adara looked at each other.

Merlin got into his car and rang Morgana.

"Merlin, are you on your way?" Morgana asked when she answered.

"Yes. Morgana, the child in the prophecy isn't Devon. It's Tauren's daughter Morgan." Merlin told her.

"What? Are you sure? What did the bracelet say?" Morgana asked.

"Murder and destruction. That's not all. The name on her bracelet isn't Morgan. It's Morrigan."

"Death? Who did she murder?" Morgana said.

"I think she may have murdered her mother." Merlin said. "I have to tell Arthur and Gwen. I will be home as quick as I can."

"Be careful Merlin." Morgana said.

"I will. I'll be home soon, Love." Merlin disconnected the call and started the car.


	17. A Helping Hand

**Characters/Pairings:** Merlin/Morgana, Elyan/Adara, Gwaine, Bess (original character)

**Ratings/Warnings:** T

**Genre:** Het

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 120 hands

**A Helping Hand**

It wasn't long before the English Queen, Elizabeth, enacted a new law stating that all with magick were to be deported. Parliament voted unanimously to support it. Needless to say the Ministry of Magic protested and filed a lawsuit. It was thrown out before it even could be heard.

It was all hands to the task as the first wave of those with magick poured over the boarders into Britain. A central location was established to handle all the new refugees in the old warehouse that had been the temporary offices of Arthur and the Court during the war.

There were families that had been in England for generations but now found themselves without a home. Some cried and others were just confused by it all.

Most willingly added their name to the registry but there were a few that refused. They were all welcomed regardless.

A blonde with curly hair walked up to the table and looked at Adara sitting there. Adara looked up and smiled at her.

"Is this where I register if I have magick?" The blonde asked.

"Yes. What is your name?" Adara pulled up new screen on the computer.

"I'm Bess Walker. I have memories of Camelot but I don't recognize you." Bess said.

"I was a druid from Iseldir's clan." Adara said. "If you have memories of Camelot then you must remember my fiancé."

"Who is your fiancé?" Bess asked.

"Sir Elyan Leodegrance. He is the Queen's brother." Adara said.

Bess chuckled. "I remember all the Knights. I worked at the Rising Sun. I think there wasn't a Knight of Camelot that I didn't know."

"Adara, how's it coming?" Merlin asked as he walked up.

"Fine. I have been finding some lost friends from Camelot." Adara said. "Bess, you remember Lord Emrys, don't you?"

"Merlin!" Bess said.

"Bessie?!" Merlin smiled. "I know a lot of people that will be glad to see you!"

"Thanks Mer…uh…Lord Emrys." Bess stumbled over her words.

Merlin chuckled. "I know it's a lot to get used to these days."

Bess nodded. "It is definitely different."

"I bet I know who would love to see you." Merlin took out his mobile and walked away from the two women to make a call.

"Gwaine, come over to the registry table."

"Now? Arthur wants us to keep order." Gwaine said.

"Hurry! It's important." Merlin said. He walked back and Adara and Bess were finishing up the registry information.

"Where are you staying Bess?" Merlin asked.

"At the refugee shelter until I can find a job. I need to work. I don't like to do nothing. Idle hands and all." Bess smiled.

"I may have that solved. Here he is." Merlin smiled.

"What is it Merlin? Arthur will have me in the stocks for leaving my post." Gwaine said as he walked up.

"We don't have stocks. Look who's here." Merlin said.

Bess turned around and smiled at Gwaine. "Hi Sir Gwaine. Do you remember me?"

"Bess?!" Gwaine shook his head. He looked her up and down. "It can't be! Did you come with the sorcerers?"

"I have magick. I always had it." Bess said. "I kept quiet about it."

Merlin nodded. "I know. It was a different time but now you must use it proudly and wisely. Gwaine, she needs a job and you have a pub."

"I'm short a server. She went back to London after the shield came down." Gwaine said thoughtfully. "Job's yours if you want it."

"Yes! Thank you! You were always my favorite." Bess said with a shy smile.

Gwaine remembered that she had a crush on him in the old days. He grinned and bowed to her. "Glad to be your Knight In Shining Armor."

"When can I start?" Bess asked.

"You can start tomorrow at noon. Here is the address and just ask for Dan. He is the day manager." Gwaine scribbled the address on a scrap of paper on the table. He held it out to her. "Welcome home Bess."

"It's good to be home." Bess reached for the paper and her hand touched Gwaine's. She blushed as she pulled her hand back with the note. "I better get on. I don't want to get a bad place at the shelter."

Merlin nudged Gwaine and gave him a look.

Gwaine took the hint. He cleared his throat. "Bess, you can stay with me. I have an extra bedroom in my flat. Lance moved in with Elena."

"I don't want to impose." Bess said.

"Here, let me put my address on that too." Gwaine took the paper from her and added the information. "There is a key stuck on top of the door frame."

Bess took the paper back and smiled. "Thanks."

Gwaine smiled.

Merlin cleared his throat. "Don't you have duties, Sir Gwaine?"

"Yeah. See you later." Gwaine hurried off.

"Thanks for your help." Bess said as she walked off looking at the paper in her hand.

Merlin chuckled. "I think they may be still sweet on each other. It looked like it, didn't it?"

Adara tilted her head at him. "That was what it looked like to me too. Won't they be upset when they realize what you did?"

"I just gave them a hand. It was just a friendly push in the right direction. I don't think they will complain." Merlin said. "I let you get back to work."

Adara nodded and waved up the next person in line. She watched Merlin walk off with a big grin on his face. She hoped his meddling wouldn't cause problems for them all.


	18. Revelation

**Characters/Pairings:** Merlin/Morgan, Arthur/Gwen, Elyan/Adara, Devon, Morgan

**Ratings/Warnings:** T

**Genre:** Gen

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 121 Shocked

**Revelation**

Merlin sat down at his desk to look at the file he had received from the London police. It was about Tauren's wife and the investigation of her death. He frowned as he read the file. It wasn't what he expected to find.

Arthur knocked on the door making Merlin jump.

"Bloody hell! Don't sneak up on me like that. What is it, Arthur?" Merlin took a moment to get his heart rate under control. "How I long for chain mail announcing your approach."

"I wasn't sneaking and I am not wearing that stuff every day. It's just for ceremonial things." Arthur frowned. "Is that the file?"

"Yes. Where is Gwen? You both should hear this." Merlin said.

Arthur stepped into the doorway and called out to Gwen. "Guinevere, could you come in here a moment?"

"Arthur, you almost woke up your daughters." Gwen said as she rushed in to Merlin's office. "Is that the file?"

"Yes." Merlin said. "The police found Morgan with her mother. There was a knife in Morgan's hand. Tauren's wife was died from blood loss. Her wrists had been cut."

Gwen sat down in the chair by the door with a shocked look on her face. "She was with her mother when the woman killed herself? Oh my god!"

"Do they think that the child did it?" Arthur asked.

"The only fingerprints on the knife were Morgan's. It is possible that she did it on accident. She may have been trying to send the knife to her mother and cut her wrist by mistake." Merlin said.

"Doesn't Devon do things like that?" Arthur asked.

"No. He is more concerned with his toys than helping Morgana in the kitchen." Merlin said. "If her control was off, it is possible it was an accident but if Morgan did it in anger that is a different story. There is no way to tell by this file."

"What about that bracelet? Can we find out from the person that put it on her why it was done?" Arthur asked.

"If we knew who it was that put it on her." Merlin said. "It wouldn't take much magick. Tauren could have done it easily."

"Then we may never know." Arthur ran his hand through his hair and groaned.

Gwen looked at Merlin. "We need to find out so we will know if she is a threat or not. If she is then that bracelet can never come off."

"I agree." Merlin said. "There is one thing that bothers me. It would have taken awhile for the woman to die. She could have put pressure on the wound if it was an accident and gotten help. Unless…"

"Unless what Merlin?" Arthur pushed.

"Unless, she was unconscious when it happened." Merlin said. "But there were no signs that she hit her head in the report."

Gwen made a sound in the chair and they both turned to look at her.

In the lounge of Elyan and Adara's cottage, Morgana sat watching Devon and Morgan play.

Adara walked in to the lounge and sat the tea tray on the low table. "I don't have much in the way of biscuits. Elyan has a thing for jammy dodgers and that is all we have been buying."

"That's fine." Morgana smiled.

Suddenly two biscuits levitated through the air to Devon. He handed one to Morgan.

"He takes after his father." Morgana grinned. "He is always doing nice things for others."

"He's sweet." Adara said. "Elyan and I can't wait to have one."

"Thanks. He's a handful like his father." Morgana said. "How goes your search for Iseldir? Have you found him yet? Has he shown up among the refugees?"

"No. I'm beginning to get worried. We don't have to hide anymore. There are people with magick in the Royal family after all." Adara sighed and handed Morgana a cup of tea. "He should be a leader in the magickal community like he was in the old days. I keep wondering if he is dead."

"Don't give up on him yet. I will talk to a few people and see what I can find out." Morgana looked over at the children. "Devon! What have you done?"

Devon was holding the bracelet and Morgan stood looking at both Morgana and Adara with a strange look on her face.


	19. Look to the Future

**Characters/Pairings:** Merlin/Morgana, Elyan/Adara, Leon, Lance, Gwaine, Percival, Bess Walker

**Ratings/Warnings:** T

**Genre:** Gen

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 122 Yearning

**Look to the Future**

Gwaine stood behind the bar and filled a glass from the tap. He looked up as Bess walked up to the bar. He smiled at her. "How many Bess?"

"Five. unless you are going to join them." Bess said as she sat an empty tray on the bar.. She looked back at the table where Merlin, Lance, Leon and Elyan were sitting and laughing

"I don't drink anymore, Bess. I gave it up." Gwaine said. He sat the full glass on the tray she sat on the bar. "I decided to stop because it was affecting my life. That and Arthur threatened to sack me as a Knight."

"I don't understand. I always remember you as a party waiting to happen." Bess smiled. She sighed and hesitated before she spoke again. "Gwaine, do you ever yearn for the old days?"

"Sometimes but not as much as I used to. I yearned for the old days more when I was drunk. I think the ale clouded my judgment." Gwaine grinned. "I also remember that you fancied me. I think that was just the ale too, wasn't it?"

Bess blushed. "I did and maybe I still do."

"Good to know." Gwaine laughed. "Five ales coming up."

Gwaine put another full glass on the tray. He filled another and put it on the tray.

Bess smiled and looked back at the table where the Knights and Merlin were sitting. "They aren't much different from the old days. Loud and drunk."

"I've seen them worse." Gwaine chuckled. "I remember our days at the Rising Sun with fondness. I've been thinking of putting a game room in the back. Dice and maybe some cards like we had then."

"That sounds great. At least you aren't using the back room for the barmaids to have sex for money." Bess said with a wink.

"There are some things like that I never yearn for." Gwaine shook his head and put the last glass on the tray. "That is definitely one of them. Here are your ales."

"You should join them." Bess said. "You don't have to be drunk to have fun with them. I think they would like it. You can't give up everything that is connected to drinking."

"You know you may be right." Gwaine poured himself a cup of coffee and walked around the bar. He followed her to the table.

Bess put the glasses on the table and collected the empties. "Enjoy Sir Knights and Lord Emrys."

"Hey Gwaine." Elyan said as he pulled out the chair next to him.

Gwaine sat down with his coffee. "So what are you blokes talking about?"

"Football." Leon said. "We were talking about getting up a game. Are you in?"

Gwaine nodded. "Definitely! As long as Arthur plays too. I want to be on his team. He played at Uni."

"Maybe but he probably won't play. The King never jousts." Merlin said. "It's for the good of the Kingdom."

"Merlin, you're not going to play. We can't have any magickal advantages." Leon said.

Everyone laughed. Percival patted Merlin on the back.

"I won't use my magick. I promise." Merlin held up his hand. Suddenly Merlin winced.

"What's wrong with you, Merlin?" Lance asked.

"I don't know. It's Morgana. There is something wrong. She's afraid." Merlin pinched his nose. "I can feel it."

"She's at the cottage with Adara. Maybe something has happened." Elyan pulled out his mobile and rang the cottage. He looked at Merlin. "There's no answer."

"I need to go." Merlin got up and headed for the door.

"I'll drive you." Gwaine said.

Merlin turned back and shook his head. "There isn't any time. I can get there faster on my own."

Merlin went out into the parking lot and whispered a spell. He disappeared in a swirl of wind and magick.


	20. The Light in the Dark

**Characters/Pairings:** Merlin/Morgana, Adara, Devon Morgan, Aulfric, Sophia, Balinor

**Ratings/Warnings:** T

**Genre:** Gen

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 123 Intrigue

**The Light in the Dark **

Merlin appeared in a swirl of air at the door of Elyan and Adara's cottage. He burst through the door and took in the scene.

Morgana and Adara were on the floor behind the sofa. Morgana was kneeling over Adara. There was a cut on Adara's head.

"Morgana?" Merlin conjured a fire ball in his hand. He slowly entered the lounge. "Is she dead?"

The lounge looked like a disaster. Everything was off the shelves and tables were overturned. The tea pot and cups were broken on the floor.

"No. Adara's not dead. She is just unconscious. She was hit by a book with a glancing blow. She will wake up in a few minutes." Morgana said.

Merlin looked over to Devon. The boy was sitting in the middle of the floor looking at something in the corner. Merlin walked over to see what he was looking at. Merlin snuffed out the fire ball and picked Devon up in his arms.

Merlin was surprised to find Morgan cowering with fear in the corner. She was looking directly at Devon as if she was afraid of him.

"What happened?" Merlin asked as he turned to face Morgana.

"Devon took off her bracelet. He didn't mean to. She was pulling on it. He must have thought it hurt her." Morgana said in his defense. "When it was off, she started attacking me and Adara. Everything started flying around the room. We tried to fend her off but Adara got hit."

"Where is the bracelet now?" Merlin asked. He looked around the floor for it.

"Back on her wrist." Morgana took a shaky breath. "Merlin, Devon sent her flying and sent it through the air. It glowed like it was on fire when it was back on her arm. She screamed and she has been like that since."

Merlin walked over and put Devon down next to his mother then walked back to Morgan. He knelt down and looked at her arm. The bracelet was seared into her flesh. There was a burn from her elbow to her wrist. Merlin whispered a spell to knock her out.

"Morgan's arm is burned. It's going to need taken care of." Merlin said as he picked up the unconscious child and put her on the sofa. "It doesn't matter if the bracelet comes off now. The binding spell is burned into her flesh."

"What? Burned?" Morgana looked at Morgan's arm. "Oh my god. I can't do that level of magick but my child can?"

Merlin looked over at Devon and nodded.

Morgana just stared at her son.

Devon picked up a biscuit and took a bite.

Adara stirred. "Morgana?"

"It's okay, Adara. It's safe." Morgana helped her sit up.

Adara looked at Morgan's arm then at Merlin. "Lord Emrys, Did you do that?"

"No." Merlin said softly. "It was Devon."

Adara looked at the little boy calmly eating a biscuit beside his mother and shook her head. "That's not possible."

In a dark room lit only by a few candles, a woman stood at a gazing bowl and screamed in frustration. She swept the bowl on the floor splashing the water everywhere.

"What is it?" Balinor asked as he walked into the room from behind a heavy velvet curtain. "Why did you scream? What happened? Answer me Sophia!"

"We failed!" Sophia glared at him. "Why didn't you tell me about Emrys son? He is powerful in his own right. He thwarted our plan, Balinor."

"That's impossible. He is but a babe." Balinor shook his head.

An older man pulled back the curtain and entered. "Then the rumors are true. The child is as powerful as his father. He is a threat and he must be eliminated for the sake of the Brotherhood."

"Aulfric, that is my grandson. I will not allow you to kill him." Balinor stood in front of the man. "You are forgetting your place. I am the leader of the Brotherhood not you."

"I mean no disrespect but Balinor, you know I am right. Besides, I'm not going to kill him, you are." Aulfric said. He handed Balinor a dagger.

Balinor looked at the dagger. He recognized the ceremonial dagger with the dragon hilt. He took the dagger from Aulfric and held it up.

"I decide who dies, not you." Balinor said in a low growl.

Aulfric bowed his head in respect to his leader.

Balinor stabbed Aulfric in one quick motion before he could react. He leaned in and twisted the blade before he pulled it out.

Sophia watched wide-eyed as her father fell to the floor. She looked up at Balinor in fear.

Balinor leaned down and wiped the blade off on Aulfric's shirt. He stood back up and faced Sophia.

"Clean up this mess."

Sophia nodded mutely.

Balinor pulled back the curtain and walked out.

Sophia dropped to her knees and sobbed.


	21. Making Excuses

**Characters/Pairings:** Percival/Vivian

**Ratings/Warnings:** T

**Genre:** Het

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 124 excuses

**Making Excuses**

Percival stood at the gate of the Cardiff airport waiting for the passengers from Paris to come off the plane. He was there to pick up Vivian. She had been gone since before the magickal barrier went up and he couldn't wait to see her again.

Her father had sent her away to the continent so she would be safe. Percival understood her father's decision even if he didn't agree with it. He voiced his concern to Vivian but she shrugged it off and went anyway.

Several minutes after arriving, Percival smiled as he saw Vivian finally step through the gate. She looked troubled almost like she had something on her mind.

"Vivian!" Percival called out. He waved to get her attention.

Vivian looked up and smiled at him. She rushed over and gave him a hug.

"You look smart in your Knight uniform. Did you just come from some duty thing for Arthur?" Vivian asked as she smoothed the lapels of Percival's black suit.

"No. I had meetings for my district this morning. I thought I'd come meet you and give you a lift home." Percival said.

"You didn't have to I'm sure Daddy sent someone to fetch me." Vivian said. She looked around for a familiar face.

"I told him that I would do it. I thought it would give us a chance to talk. We haven't kept in touch since the English threatened us." Percival said as he offered her his arm.

"Oh! Talk? Yes, we can talk." Vivian seemed nervous. She took his arm and let him guide her away from the gate.

"Did you get my letters?" Percival asked "I wrote every week."

"Yes. I got them. I was just too busy to write back. You know me I'm more an email or give a guy a ring type of girl." Vivian said a bit too brightly.

"We didn't have mobile service or much internet access after the shield went up. It interfered with everything electronic but I explained that in my letters. Why didn't you just send word with the currier that was bringing my letters to you? He would have told me anything you wanted him to." Percival said.

"I told you I was busy." Vivian said again.

"What were you doing? Tell me everything." Percival smiled at her. "Did you go to any museums?"

"No. I just went shopping and the like, nothing that would interest you. What have you been doing since your last letter?"

"Helping Arthur and seeing to my duties. I was waiting for you to come back so we could have some fun together." Percival gave her arm a squeeze. "Do you want to go to dinner tonight?"

"I need to get settled in and I think Daddy may want me to himself at least for the night. I will call you and let you know when I can go." Vivian said. "I have to get my bags and get on."

"Sure I help. I am a Knight of Britain so it will make getting through customs a little faster for you." Percival said.

"Thanks." Vivian patted his arm.

They went to get her bags and Percival got her through customs in record time. He drove her home and took her bags inside.

"Is that everything?" Percival asked.

"Yes. I will call you tomorrow and we can make plans." Vivian said. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Percival nodded and left her in the foyer of her father's home.

Vivian waited until saw Percival drive off before she pulled out her mobile and made a call. She waited for someone to answer.

"I'm back. I got a ride with a friend. So are we still on for tonight?... Wonderful! I will see you at eight."


	22. Kingdom Priorities

**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana, Elyan/Adara, Leon, Gwaine, Percival, Lance, Lord Brayley of Glamorgan, Braden Anduston

**Ratings/Warnings:** T

**Genre:** Gen

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 125 priority

**Kingdom Priorities **

Arthur walked towards the conference room with an annoyed look on his face. He frowned when he noticed the gathering of Knights around the door.

Elyan, Leon, and Lance looked uncomfortable when they saw Arthur coming. Gwaine just stood there with a cheeky grin. Braden had the good sense to be embarrassed at being caught standing around.

"Why is it that every time we have a Roundtable Meeting, I find you all out here and not in there when I arrive?" Arthur asked. He turned to look at Sir Braden. "I expect that of them but you would think Merlin had taught you better."

"I apologize Sire." Braden bowed his head.

"Never matter. I don't want to go in there either." Arthur sighed.

"Is the meeting out here?" Gwen said as she and Morgana walked up. "Where is Merlin?"

"He said he was going to be late." Elyan said. "He and Adara are seeing to Morgan. She hasn't said a word since the attack."

Arthur pulled out his mobile and rang Merlin.

"Hullo?" Merlin answered.

"Where are you?" Arthur asked. "The meeting is about to start and I need you to address the matter of the refugees."

"Sorry. I'll leave now."

"Merlin, you are over an hour away. You'll never get here on time." Arthur groaned.

"Trust me. I'll be right there. I'll just teleport." Merlin disconnected the call.

Arthur looked at the phone in his hand and frowned. He looked up and sighed. "Let's get this over with."

Arthur walked past the Knights and entered the conference room. Everyone in the room rose to their feet as he entered. Arthur motioned for them to sit down. He held the chair for Gwen to sit and took the seat beside her.

"It's been a while since we had one of these. Does anyone have any business they wish to have addressed?" Arthur asked. He immediately regretted it when he saw Lord Brayley stand up.

"Sire, I was wondering if we were going to talk about the influx of refugees from England. Should we not be doing more to make sure we are not letting in common criminals or worse?" Lord Brayley asked.

"I think that question is for me." Merlin said as he walked into the room. "We are admitting those with a deportation letter from the English Crown and their families. I admit there is a problem with accidently letting in the wrong sort but we really have no choice. We are the ones that used magick to defend the Kingdom and the English Ministry of Magic supported us. Giving those with magick asylum is now the priority."

"What could the English Crown do to them really? They should fight the deportation order." Lord Brayley said.

"If they do then they run the risk of being executed. This happened before in old Camelot. Uther killed thousands of people with magick and those who were even suspected of it. He killed anyone that even helped someone with magick." Merlin told them all.

"Surly, that would not happen in the modern world." Lord Brayley said dismissively.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Lord Brayley." Arthur said. "Merlin has there been problems with the refugees?"

"We have enough shelters and most are voluntarily registering as having magick. There is a new development however. Elizabeth has decreed that the territories are included in the ban. Canada has started procedures now against known members of their magickal community." Merlin said.

"So we get Canadian sorcerers too? What a mess?" Lord Brayley shook his head.

"The U.S. has agreed to give them asylum." Merlin said. "So far they are the only other country to accept them. No other countries are making any offers."

Arthur looked up at Merlin. "Do you think we are on the verge of another Great Purge?"

"Gaius and some of the others believe it's possible. He is leaving London as soon as he can." Merlin said. He turned to Morgana. "I told him he can stay with us, Morgana."

Morgana nodded. "Of course, he can stay as long as he needs. He is family."

"If we are done with this topic, we need to address the other issues of the Kingdom and get back on track of reform." Gwen said. "I know we owe the magickal community a debt but they are not the only priority of this Kingdom."

Arthur smiled at Gwen. "Of course My Lady. Shall we have the reports before we start to discuss the new legislation proposed? Sir Leon, why don't you go first?"

Leon stood and gave the report for his district. When he sat down, Elyan Percival and Gwaine gave their reports one after the other.

"Now let's look at the new emergency services proposals." Gwen said as Gwaine sat down.

Arthur sat back and let Gwen have the floor. He looked at Merlin and could tell there was something else on the mind of his Royal Advisor. It was clear to Arthur that Merlin had more than just the refugees on his mind.


	23. Shifting Times

**Characters/Pairings:** Alvarr/Enmyria, Balinor, Sophia, Gwaine, Bess Walker (OC)

**Ratings/Warnings:** T

**Genre:** Het

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 126 approval

**Shifting Times**

"Sophia!" Balinor called out as he stepped into the basement they had been using as a headquarters for the Dark Brotherhood.

"Yes?" Sophia looked up from the box she was packing.

"Is that the last of it? We need to get out of here before the police start rounding up sorcerers." Balinor looked around and sighed.

"Do you really think it's safe going to Britain? Won't we be more exposed there?" Sophia asked.

"It is not for you to approve my decisions. I am the one calling the play here and I say we go." Balinor glared at her. "I have magick and it would be suspicious to my son and Arthur if I stayed in England. My son will welcome me and never suspect the truth of who I really am."

Sophia closed the box and stood up. "I'm finished here. I have to go to my flat and pick up my bags."

"Take the train south to Cardiff. We should not travel together. Make sure you sign this registry that they have for sorcerers. We should appear above reproach." Balinor instructed her.

Sophia nodded. She picked up her bag and started out the door. "I hope this works and we all don't end up burned."

"Have faith. All will be well." Balinor opened the door. "Hurry now. You don't want to miss the train."

Alvarr stood at the door with his hand raised to knock. He stepped aside for Sophia. He looked at Balinor. "Good. You're here."

"What is it?" Balinor asked as the man came inside.

"I have made contact with the girl and she is easily controlled." Alvarr said. "I was thinking, Balinor. Wouldn't someone closer to Arthur have been more useful?"

"No. Arthur has a tight circle around him and the only way to get to him is to break it from without. Why are you questioning me on this?" Balinor asked.

"It's just that Enmyria wasn't too happy when you had me cozy up to the girl." Alvarr said.

"Why does everyone think they have the right to approve or disapprove of my plans?" Balinor glared at Alvarr then took a breath. "Tell your wife to calm down. You may not have to bed the silly thing to get what we want."

Alvarr inhaled sharply. "You're lucky Enmyria doesn't have magick because she does have a temper."

"I'm not afraid of your wife. You need to get back to Cardiff and bring the silly wench to our side." Balinor dismissed him.

Alvarr nodded and left.

Balinor looked around the now empty room and picked up the last box to put in the lorry before he headed south himself.

In the pub in Cardiff, Bess walked in to start her shift. She walked up to the bar and sat down. "Hi Gwaine."

Gwaine turned around and grinned. "Hey Bessie! How did the test go? Are you going to be an Auxiliary Gold Knight?"

"I don't know but Merlin seemed pleased with my skills. He said he would be making the decision soon. I'll get a letter with the results and an invitation to the training program." Bess said. "Would you mind if I joined the gold knights as an auxiliary, of course? I know you're friends with Sir Braden but you don't talk much about how you feel about the Gold Knights."

"No I guess I don't." Gwaine leaned against the bar. "I do approve of the program. Leon and Percival tell stories of the Gold Knights saving Camelot many times during the Queen's reign. I'm glad that Merlin talked Arthur into bringing them back."

"I wouldn't want to do anything that interferes with my gob here but I would like to try for it." Bess said.

"You have my blessing, Bessie." Gwaine winked. "Now help me set up for the after work crowd."

Bess smiled and went around the bar to start her shift.


	24. Prophecy's Child

**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana, Leon/Mithian, Elyan/Adara, Lancelot/Elena, Gwaine, Gaius, Percival, mentions of Devon, Morgan, Balinor/Hunith

**Ratings/Warnings:** T

**Genre:** Het

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 127 Protect

**Prophecy's Child**

Arthur called a meeting at his home in Cardiff. Merlin had brought him up to date on a few things that worried him. These were some things that had to be addressed and quickly before false rumors spread.

Arthur and Gwen sat on the sofa and looked out over the people gathered around. They both looked worried.

"Adara, are you sure you can handle Morgan? From what Merlin says she is in a catatonic state." Arthur looked at Elyan's fiancé seriously.

"I can manage her." Adara said. "I think what magick she had has been somehow lost. Even when she had the bracelet on I could feel it but now I can't."

"I think Devon may have unintentionally stripped her instead of binding her. I don't think he knows the difference at his age." Merlin said.

"About Devon…" Arthur started.

"He was protecting us." Morgana interrupted. "He didn't realize that taking off the bracelet would unbind Morgan's powers. She was pulling on it like it hurt and he was just doing what he thought would help her. You are not going to punish my son or I will …"

"Morgana!" Merlin grabbed her arm to get her attention. "He knows that. Let him finish."

"As I was saying, I don't want what Devon did to get out. Merlin is very powerful and if the wrong people find out about Devon being almost as powerful it could be dangerous for him." Arthur said.

"You mean the Dark Brotherhood?" Gwaine asked. "Who are these people and what do they have against Arthur?"

"They are the people that were killed in the Great Purge or some who lost family members to Uther's obsession against magick in old Camelot." Gaius said. "Others like Balinor were hunted like animals."

Merlin shifted in his seat. "I know you believe he is the head of the Dark Brotherhood but he is my father."

"His troubles with Uther in this life and in the old days should be enough to convince you." Gaius said. "Your mother doesn't even trust him and neither do I. You need to realize what he is and not feel the need to protect him."

"Gaius is right." Morgana said. "If Balinor is behind the Dark Brotherhood then Devon is in danger. Devon will trust him because he is his granddad."

"That is why I think no harm will come to him." Merlin said. "Balinor won't kill his own flesh and blood."

"He will if he thinks Devon is a threat." Morgana said. "I think that they believed Morgan was the child of the prophecy and they bound her to unleash her on us when they had everything in place. Devon ruined that and if they find out he is even more powerful than she was then they will try to take him."

"I don't think Morgan was the child of the prophecy." Gaius said. "I believe Devon is the child of dark and light. The old dragon used to say that Merlin was the light to Morgana's darkness. He would know the old prophecy better than anyone."

"What I don't understand was how Tauren would have a child that powerful." Elyan said. "I understand how Devon is that powerful because of Merlin and Morgana. They were the most powerful sorcerers in the old days so it makes sense. But Tauren and his wife?"

"His wife was a druid. I saw her name and picture when Merlin showed me the file about her death. I remembered her face." Gaius said. "She was powerful during old Camelot. Uther took pleasure in her execution."

Percival leaned forward. "What do you need us to do?"

"Merlin, you know we will always help protect your family." Lance said. "Just tell us what you need."

"I need some extra security around Morgana and Devon. I can't command you but I can ask." Merlin said. "It might be that Devon can take care of things himself but I would rather my son not have to."

"What can the Knights do against powerful magick?" Elena asked. "I think its suicide to get involved. Isn't this Merlin and Morgana's problem? No one else here has magick."

"I do. I will help protect him as he protected me." Adara spoke up. "If the Dark Brotherhood gets their hands on Devon and influences him against us or, gods forbid, kills him then that is a problem for all of us."

"I don't agree." Elena sat back and shook her head. "I think if we get involved then it will be the bloody death of us all."

"Elena, please, he is a child that needs our protection." Lance said.

"I think he can protect himself quite well from what I heard." Elena said.

Mithian looked at Leon and whispered. "At least we don't have to worry about our son having magick."

Leon took her hand and held it tightly. He just nodded with a worried look on his face. He looked at Merlin. "I am a father now too but this worries me. What you all are talking about is protecting a child that may be more powerful than the ones we are protecting him from. Is it even necessary?"

Arthur looked at Merlin. "Leon has a point. Shouldn't we just let the boy loose on them?"

"I don't want him to have to kill. I remember what that felt like and I don't want him to feel it ever." Merlin said with sadness in his eyes.

"Merlin, I have seen some of what he can do. Maybe we should let him protect himself." Morgana said. "I don't want anyone else to die because of us."

Merlin set his jaw and looked at his wife. "What we want is not what's important. We need to think of our son."

"Use the Gold Knights." Gwen said suddenly. "They have magick and they are trained for combat. We could have two pairs of Gold Knights assigned to them in shifts."

Merlin nodded. "I could pick the ones with the strongest powers. That would be some help."

"Then do it. I don't want the boy or his mother left alone starting in the morning." Arthur said.

"Thank you Arthur." Morgana said as she reached to take Merlin's hand.


	25. Misdirection

**Characters/Pairings:** Merlin/Morgana, Arthur/Gwen, Leon/Mithian, Vivian, Alvarr, Elena, Braden

**Ratings/Warnings:** T

**Genre:** Het

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 128 Illusion

**Misdirection**

Merlin stood in the doorway of Morgana's office. "Stay here but if you have to pop out take one of the Knights with you."

Morgana snorted. "Last time I I did that with Sir Braden, he lost his biscuits in the alley behind a trash bin."

"That means you're not meant to go anywhere." Merlin chuckled. "My father won't get past the lobby. I put a protection spell on all the lifts and stairwell doors."

Morgana nodded. "I'm sure Devon and I will be fine here. You go do what you have to do."

"We will be back soon, Love." Merlin leaned in and gave her a quick kiss.

"Merlin, let's get going." Arthur said from the end of the hallway. "Guinevere doesn't want me to be too late getting back tonight."

"Got to go." Merlin said as he left her standing there.

"Be careful Merlin." Morgana called out.

"We'll take care of him." Leon said as he walked past Morgana's office to join Merlin and Arthur.

"More likely he will be taking care of the two of you." Morgana smirked and went back into her office.

"Where are we going again?" Arthur asked.

"We are going to check on the vaults to see if they have been disturbed." Merlin said.

"Mithian said they had all caved in except the one they managed to clear out." Leon said.

"We aren't going to Camelot. We are going to where I hid the magickal artifacts that Uther had confiscated over the years." Merlin said.

"The secret vaults that Guinevere told me about?" Arthur asked.

"Yes Arthur. The secret vaults that I stashed everything after the first Saxon attack." Merlin said.

"I died in that one." Leon said. He rubbed his chest. "Damn battle axe went right through my armor like I didn't even have it on."

Arthur and Merlin turned to look at Leon.

Leon shrugged.

"Where are these vaults, Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"Tintagel." Merlin said as he got into the lift to the garage.

"Let me guess, they are in your cave." Leon laughed.

"What? Oh. I never stayed in that cave. It was another old hermit. I met him once." Merlin said. "I haven't been there in two … no … three lifetimes."

"They all got into Merlin's car and headed out.

"Merlin, what is in the back?" Leon asked as he looked behind him.

"It's a looking glass." Merlin said. "I need to put in the vault. Don't touch it!"

Leon looked confused. "Why?"

"You may see something you don't want to, like Guinevere and I did." Arthur said.

Merlin chuckled. "Yeah. That was a little hard to explain last time. Settle in this will be a long trip."

At Elena's tea shop in Cardiff, Vivian sat at a table in the back with Alvarr.

"We shouldn't be here. Elena is a member of the Court. She will tell Percival that I met you here." Vivian said.

"So what if she does?" Alvarr reached out and took her hand. "You aren't attached."

"I care about Percival. I don't want her to get the wrong idea." Vivian whispered.

Alvarr laughed and kissed her hand. "Does he care about you as much as I do? For I love you, My Lady."

Vivian melted at the smooth talk of the sorcerer. "I guess he doesn't. Alvarr, tell me how much you love me."

"I love you more than life itself, My Lady. Higher, wider, and deeper than anything I have ever known." Alvarr smiled and kissed her hand again. "I wish to make my love known to all of the Court."

"There is a masked ball soon. Maybe you could escort me?" Vivian said.

"I would love to, My Lady." Alvarr smiled.

Alvarr was glad that the illusion of his undying love was working on the gullible silly girl. He also knew the masked ball would give the Dark Brotherhood an opportunity to carry out their plans. Nothing could be better for their plans.

Elena spotted Vivian and Alvarr at the back table. They appeared to be in love but Elena had a strange feeling about them. She pulled out her mobile and took a photo. She took a chance and sent it to Morgana.

Morgana's mobile pinged on her desk. She reached up from her position sitting on the floor playing with Devon. She looked at the photo and gasped.

Morgana turned to the Knight at the door as she stood with Devon in her arms. "Sir Braden, I need to see the Queen. We have a problem."

"Yes My Lady." The Knight followed Morgana to Gwen's office.

Gwen looked up as Morgana came inside. "What has you rushing about?"

"This!" Morgana put her mobile down in front of Gwen. "Alvarr is back and I would bet my magick that he is a member of the Dark Brotherhood."

"Vivian always was a fool." Gwen said. "She will get us all killed."


	26. A Bloody Mess

**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana, Leon, Vivian, Knights

**Ratings/Warnings:** T

**Genre:** Gen

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 129 Blood

**A Bloody Mess**

Merlin, Arthur, and Leon stood in the middle of the cave where the secret vault was located. Merlin set aside the looking glass he was carrying and tried the door before inserting the key and looking inside. He conjured a ball of light and sent it to float above them.

"I don't believe anything has been touched." Merlin said. He picked up the looking glass and put it inside.

Arthur and Leon followed him in with their torches.

"Merlin, what was over there?" Arthur asked as he shined his torch on a recently vacated spot on a shelf.

Merlin looked over to where the light was. He straightened then went over to the shelf. "It was a box with the Crystal of Neahtid in it."

"What is that?" Leon asked as he swatted at some cobwebs.

"It shows the future and the past." Merlin said. He moved over to a trunk and said a spell to unseal it. He looked inside and nodded before sealing it back.

"What was that?" Arthur asked. He shown his light over on the trunk.

"That was the Cup of Life. I needed to make sure it was still there." Merlin said. "Gwen was afraid the Saxons would get their hands on it and everything else that is why everything is here."

"But why take the crystal and not the cup?" Arthur asked.

"No one knew I had the cup. I took it the night that we defeated the undead army of Morgause's." Merlin said. He lifted the lid on another box and a covering over another thing.

"Is everything else here?" Arthur asked as he scanned the room once more with his torch.

"Yes. It looks like it. The crystal is the only thing missing. Alvarr took it last time. I wonder if he is even around this time." Merlin said.

"With our bad luck, he surely is." Leon said. "Merlin, what is this?"

"Looks like blood." Arthur said as he came closer. "It's not fresh but it is recent."

Merlin looked at the trail on the floor and followed it to behind a crate. He sighed and looked at Arthur. "I found one of the thieves."

Leon and Arthur walked over to see who it was.

"I know her." Leon said. "She lived in the lower town. Her name was Forridel. She was wanted for consorting with the Druids."

Merlin picked up the sack beside her and took out the box with the crystal and two spell books. There was a bloody jeweled dagger lying beside her.

Arthur picked it up and looked at it. "This was Morgana's."

"It was in here too." Merlin said. "That means she wasn't in here alone. Her killer must have come in with her and left with something. I'm going to have to do a full inventory of the vault now. I have the list in my book in the vault at the Kingdom Building."

"We better get back." Arthur said. "The faster we do the faster Merlin can get back to do the inventory."

"Take her and the car. Go on ahead." Merlin said. "I want to look around a little. I can use my magick to get back and forth. There is an old canvas in the boot to wrap her in."

Arthur nodded. "Sounds like a fine plan to me. Leon, give me a hand."

Leon and Arthur picked up the woman's body. As they lifted something fell to the floor of the cave. Merlin bent to pick it up.

"It's a wand." Merlin said. "She must have been Dark Brotherhood as well. I didn't know she had magick in the old days."

"She wasn't suspected of it." Leon said.

"We had better get on." Arthur said. "We can puzzle it out later."

Merlin nodded and watched as the King and his Captain carried the body out of the vault. He started to look around.

In the Kingdom building the Queen and Lady Emrys sat waiting for Vivian to be brought before them.

They could hear her before they could see her. Vivian was protesting her treatment as she was escorted into the Queen's office.

"What is this about? You have no right to treat me like this." Vivian demanded. She looked behind her and saw that the door was blocked by two young Knights in their blood red cloaks.

"It's about this." Morgana held up her phone so the princess could see the photo of Vivian and Alvarr displayed on it.

"I am the Queen of this land and that gives me the right. Why are you consorting with a known enemy of the Crown?" Gwen asked.

"I … I met him on the continent. He isn't even from here." Vivian said.

"Oh yes he is!" Morgana said. "His name is Alvarr and he is a very persuasive man. Has he told you how much he loves you yet?"

Vivian went pale. "How did you…?"

"He did the same trick to me in the old days." Morgana said.

Gwen stood up and walked over to her. "You have a good man in Percival but you chose to be a fool. I should put you in a cell for that alone. I still may do so. Tell us everything he has told you and anything else you can remember about him."

"If I don't?" Vivian tried to bluff.

"Then I send you to a cell now for suspected treason." Gwen said firmly.

Vivian swallowed hard. "What do you want to know?"


	27. Charming Devil

**Characters/Pairings:** Merlin/Morgana, Lance/Elena, Gwaine/Bess (OC), Arthur/Gwen, Leon, Percival, Alvarr, Vivian, Braden

**Ratings/Warnings:** T

**Genre:** Gen

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 130 Devilish

**Charming Devil**

Leon. Gwaine, and Percival stood in the kitchen of Elena's tea shop. They were all standing there with their weapons strapped to waists and their red cloaks on their shoulders.

They were there to capture Alvarr. Gwen had given Vivian the option of prison or helping them capture Alvarr. Vivian, being the self-absorbed creature they knew she was, quickly agreed to set up Alvarr.

Elena walked into the kitchen and nodded. "He's here. He's sitting in the back table with Vivian. Please be careful."

"We will." Leon said. "Ready men?"

Gwaine and Percival nodded.

Percival stood at the door leading to the tearoom as Gwaine and Leon went around to the front of the building to come through the front door.

As soon as Alvarr saw the red cloaks of the knights he ran for the kitchen door. He didn't get very far.

Percival grabbed him as he came through the door and knocked him out with a hard punch to the jaw. Percival picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. "Stupid bastard."

Percival walked into the tearoom and gave Vivian a look that would have broken any other woman's heart. He turned to Leon and looked contrite.

"I knocked him out." Percival said.

"I see that. I don't think Arthur will mind considering the situation. Go with him in the van." Leon gave him a look of sympathy then glanced at Vivian. He turned to Gwaine. "Gwaine, go get her. She rides with us. The Queen isn't finished with her."

Gwaine grinned. "I don't know which is worse, the wrath of the Queen or the embarrassment of giving into that bloke's devilish charm."

"This is Queen Guinevere we are talking about, you know. Even the King knows better than to get her angry. Besides I doubt that Vivian is ever embarrassed by anything she does." Leon said.

"Good point." Gwaine grinned and went to retrieve Vivian from where she was still sitting at the back table. He held out his hand to help her to her feet.

When they went out front, the van was already gone with the prisoner, Percival, and the two Gold Knights they had brought to guard him on the way back to the Kingdom Building.

Merlin met the van and walked with Percival with Alvarr over his shoulder to the special cell for those with magick. Percival dumped him on the cot. Merlin locked the door with a spell and looked at Percival.

"Did they have to knock him out with magick to contain him?" Merlin asked.

"I did it when I captured him." Percival admitted.

Merlin chuckled. "Good for you. Percival, you shouldn't feel bad about all this. According to Morgana, he is a very charming devil. She even fell for him once."

"If she really loved me, his words wouldn't have mattered to her." Percival said sadly. "What is the Queen going to do with her?"

"Vivian is going to be doing community service for the next year. Gwen is sending her to the soup kitchen downtown. She will be cooking, cleaning, and serving to teach her some humility." Merlin said. "She is also banned from Court activities for a year."

Percival looked relieved. "I was worried she was going to be killed or something."

"Arthur was for it but Gwen wouldn't hear of it. "Vivian is a Lady of the Court so she was giving a second chance," Merlin said. "Let's hope she doesn't blow her chance."

"For her father's sake, I hope she doesn't squander it." Percival said.

"She won't get a second chance with you?" Merlin asked.

"No." Percival shook his head and sighed. "I'm done with her. I need to find someone that I can be happy with and she will be happy with me."

"I know exactly what you mean." Merlin patted the big man on the shoulder. "I better get on."

"We are going to the pub later, if you want to come." Percival said.

"Morgana wants to have a quiet night in." Merlin said as he stepped in the lift. "I'll join you another night."

Percival left through the service door and headed for the pub.

Gwaine was already there when Percival arrived and so was Lance and Braden. Percival sat at the large table that was reserved for the Knights and smiled at Bess as she sat a large tankard of ale in front of him.

"I guess it's just the bachelors tonight." Percival said as he looked around.

"Speak for yourself mate." Gwaine smiled and took a sip of his coffee. "Lance and I have girlfriends."

Percival looked at Bess standing behind Gwaine and nodded. "Then it's just me and Braden then."

Braden looked at the tankard in front of him. "I may have one but she is really shy."

Percival sighed. "Why am I always the only one without someone?"

"You need to work on your devilish charm." Gwaine said.

Bess sat a fresh cup of coffee in front of Gwaine and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "It's not just your devilish charm I fancy, Sir Gwaine."

Percival glared at Gwaine with a disgusted look on his face.

Lance chuckled. "I don't even want to know what that means."

Braden snickered and took a sip from his drink.

Gwaine laughed and just grinned his most devilish grin.


	28. Captured Devil

**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana, Alvarr/Enmyria, Balinor, Sophia

**Ratings/Warnings:** T

**Genre:** Het

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 131 Enchant

**Captured Devil**

Arthur looked up at Merlin from behind his desk. "Explain to me why there is a sorcerer in a cell in the basement of this building. This isn't Camelot. Magick is no longer a crime."

"No. It's not but plotting against the Crown still is." Merlin sat in one of the leather chairs on the other side of the desk. "Gwen had him arrested. Alvarr was trying to gain access to Court through Vivian."

"Did he enchant her?" Arthur frowned. He had a vague memory of her being enchanted in the old days.

"No. He just used her vanity against her. You really should be talking to Gwen about this." Merlin said. "She was the one who made the decision to arrest him."

"I will but I want to know what you know first." Arthur leaned forward.

"Fine. Morgana got a text message from Elena. It was a photo of Vivian making a fool of herself with Alvarr. Gwen summoned Vivian then pressured her to talk and then she made Vivian help set up Alvarr." Merlin looked at Arthur and smirked. "Those women are more efficient than the Knights at capturing a criminal."

"Is there any proof to back up the charges?" Arthur frowned. "I wouldn't want the sorcerers to retaliate. We have a delicate relationship with them as it is."

"He had a wand on him and he was trying to get asked to a Court function. That and his past history should be enough." Merlin said.

"Which Court function? Arthur asked even though he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"The masked ball. It is the one event where he could have done some real damage." Merlin said.

"Like letting the entire Dark Brotherhood in through the side door? Is he secure down there?" Arthur asked.

"Yes. He can't get through my enchantments. They are linked to my blood." Merlin said.

"So Balinor wouldn't be secure down there, I take it." Arthur stood up and lifted Excalibur off the wall. He walked to the middle of the room and flicked the sword as he thought.

"I know what you are thinking. He will have to pay for his crimes just like everyone else even though he is my father." Merlin said.

Arthur turned around and looked at Merlin. "I know that, old friend. That's what is so difficult about it."

"I'm glad you understand." Merlin said. "I better get on. Morgana has been in a foul mood lately."

"Then go. My sister's foul moods are the stuff of legends." Arthur chuckled.

"I'm glad you think that is funny. I'm not the one who is afraid of making his wife mad." Merlin teased.

Arthur walked back to the wall and put Excalibur back in its holder. He looked at Merlin and grinned. "I would rather fight thousands of enemies on the battlefield than fight with my Queen."

Merlin snorted in amusement. "If I didn't know better, I would think you are enchanted."

"Shut up Merlin. Go home before Morgana assembles an army or something." Arthur said he sat down.

"Good night Arthur." Merlin said as he left.

Arthur sighed and opened the report on his desk.

In a basement somewhere in Cardiff, there was a discussion going on about Alvarr's fate.

"My Lord, we just can't leave him there. Arthur will have him killed." Enmyria said. "Alvarr has been a loyal member of the Brotherhood. He doesn't deserve to die this way."

Balinor looked at the Alvarr's woman. "He should have got himself caught. I will not help him now."

Enmyria looked at Sophia. "You could enchant one of the guards and I could slip in to release him."

Sophia shook her head. "I will not risk exposure for him. Alvarr may have been loyal to the Brotherhood but I doubt he was to you."

"What does that mean?" Enmyria asked. She took a threatening step towards Sophia.

"He bedded her. He admitted it." Sophia said with a smirk.

"Take that back!" Enmyria raise a fist at Sophia.

"Ladies!" Balinor stepped between them. "No enchantments can save him now. Merlin would have made the cell impenetrable with multiple spells and charms. Our more immediate problem is that they know that plan and now we must make another."

"There is very little time before the masked ball. We may have to gain access another way." Sophia said.

"No. We can still use the masked ball." Balinor said. "Leave me. I must think."

The two women rushed up the stairs and out of sight.

Balinor leaned against a chest and tried to think of another plan.

In the cell in the basement of the Kingdom Building, Alvarr had tried one enchantment after another to open the door but it refused to budge. He tried one last spell and was thrown across the room from the blow back. He shook it off and looked at the still locked door with frustration.


	29. The Bacchanal (Part 1)

**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana, Leon/Mithian, Elyan/Adara, Gwaine/Bess. Lord Brayley/Lady Brayley, Braden, Alfred

**Ratings/Warnings:** T

**Genre:** Het

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 132 Haunted

**The Bacchanal (Part 1) **

"I look like a pudding." Gwen said as she smoothed down the white ball gown with the red and gold embroidery on the bodice and the hem of the very full skirt. She carefully placed her crown on her head.

She and Arthur were in her office getting ready for the masked ball that was being held in the ballroom of the Kingdom Building.

"Nonsense." Arthur fiddled with the clasp on his cloak.

"You look wonderful. You look so handsome in your chain mail." Gwen batted his hands away and fastened the clasp for him. She adjusted his crown. "I look like a pudding."

"A very tasty one." Arthur gave her a lusty look.

"There will be no tasting until after the ball." Gwen said firmly.

"Hmph!" Arthur picked up his gloves. "Then we should head upstairs."

"You forgot your sword. I will wait at the lift for you." Gwen said as she picked up the white silk evening gloves from her desk and pulled them on.

They walked out of the office and nearly ran into Merlin and Morgana. Merlin was wearing a tuxedo with a gold sash. Morgana was wearing an emerald green ball gown covered in black beading and embroidery. She had on black evening cloves to complete her look.

Gwen looked at Morgana's dress and frowned.

"I know. It reminds you of something I wore when I was evil." Morgana said. "Merlin already pointed that out."

"You look lovely. I'll just get my sword and be right with you." Arthur rushed down the hall to his office jangling all the way.

"At least you don't look like a pudding." Gwen sighed as she looked down at her dress.

Merlin chuckled. "Arthur always loves a good pudding."

Gwen rolled her eyes and Morgan hit Merlin on the arm with her gloved hand.

Arthur entered his office and went to the wall where Excalibur hung. He lifted it off the wall and turned around to leave.

Arthur came face to face with his father. Uther stood in front of him looking like he did when he was the King of Camelot.

"What do you want?" Arthur's grip tightened on the sword in his hand.

"I am here to see you. Arthur, you have a second chance to be a great King and you are squandering it. Where is your castle? Where are your armies that are feared by all? Why are those with magick allowed to exist in your Kingdom? You are weaker than you were when Camelot was your throne." Uther stepped closer to his son.

Arthur stood straight and looked the apparition of his father in the eye. "I rule this kingdom with fairness and compassion. I rule with laws not fear. My army includes those with magick. They call my Kingdom the 'Golden Kingdom' because of the golden shield of magick those sorcerers used to protect this kingdom from the English to the north. I am a different kind of King."

"Yes and you will fail." Uther said menacingly.

"No! I won't. Be gone. I have better things to do than be haunted by you." Arthur matched his father's tone.

Arthur waved Excalibur through the apparition. It dissipated like smoke. He rushed out to join the others.

Merlin was holding the lift door open when Arthur caught up to them. "Are you all right, Arthur?"

Arthur nodded. "Merlin, this is still a sacred time for the old religion, isn't it?"

"Yes even today. Druids and others celebrate Samhaim. Why?" Merlin asked.

"I think I was just haunted by an apparition of my father. I swear I didn't blow any magickal horn at a stone ring. He was just there." Arthur said.

"The veil is thin and if some spirits choose to cross they can but only if their desire is strong. He could have been summoned." Merlin said.

Arthur looked at Morgana questioningly.

"I didn't do it. Besides he would be the last person I would summon. Despite the dress I walk on the side of light these days." Morgana said.

"So no Dorocha will show up to kill us then?" Arthur smirked.

"Arthur! That was mean." Gwen admonished him. "Apologize to your sister."

"I will not. She knows I am kidding." Arthur straightened his cloak. "Right Morgana?"

Morgana just nodded. She did know he was kidding but it still hurt.

Morgana and Merlin put on their masks for the ball. Morgana's mask matched her dress emerald green with black beading and feathers. Merlin's was a plain white mask like most of the men were wearing.

The lift doors opened and the herald announced the King and Queen's arrival.

Arthur held Gwen's hand as they took the stairs to the dais where their new thrones were waiting. They sat down and the music started.

Several couples were already there. It was hard to tell who some of the guests were at first glance but some were easy to pick out.

"There is Leon and Mithian." Arthur pointed out a pair near the punch bowl. "The ginger curls gave them away."

"I feel better now. That dress looks more like a pudding than mine." Gwen said.

Mithian's pink gown was adorned with silk rosebuds and embroidered butterflies. She wore pink evening gloves and a pink feathered mask.

"Bet Leon got to taste her pudding before they arrived." Arthur gave Gwen a cheeky grin.

Gwen just glared at him.

"There is Elyan and Adara. That is Gwaine standing with them but who is he with?" Arthur pointed them out.

Elyan and Gwaine were in chain mail and red cloaks like Arthur. Adara was in a shimmering blue ball gown and white evening gloves. Her mask was blue with pearl beads. The other woman was in a dark mustard color with brown knot work looking embroidery. It made her blonde curls shine bright. She wore brown silk evening gloves and a brown mask with owl feathers.

"That's Bess. She is in training to be a Gold Knight. She was a serving girl at the Rising Sun." Gwen said. "Pretty isn't she?"

"Wait, that is little Bess? I didn't know she had magick." Arthur said. He thought for a moment. "We are letting women train as Knights? Did I sign off on that?"

"Yes you did." Gwen laughed. "Here comes Lord and Lady Brayley. Don't get cheeky with her. He may be stupid enough to call you out."

"Your Majesty. Sire. I would like to present my wife Sybil." Lord Brayley bowed as he spoke.

"Welcome to Court, Lady Brayley." Arthur said. "You look lovely."

"Thank you Sire." Lady Brayley blushed. "This is a beautiful ballroom. It's so festive."

"The Ladies of the Court did a wonderful job." Gwen said. "It was quite an undertaking."

"I bet it was after you had that dragon up here." Lord Brayley said.

Arthur laughed. "Aithusa is going to have a new home at a sanctuary but Merlin can call her for you if you'd like to say hello."

"I think not Sire but thank you for the offer. Come dearest." Lord Brayley led his wife away.

Morgana looked on from where she was standing with Merlin. She started to feel a little queasy. She touched Merlin's sleeve.

"I need some air. I'll be right out there on the terrace. Why don't you get us some punch and bring it out there?" Morgana suggested.

"Do you want my jacket?" Merlin asked.

"No. We won't stay out long." Morgana said as she started to walk off.

Morgana turned right into a small private area beside the door. She sat down and closed her eyes before she took a few breaths to steady herself.

"Sister."

Morgana opened her eyes and stared as she saw Morgause sitting beside here.

"Sister, are you unwell? Tell me what is ailing you and I will tell you which herbs to use." Morgause said.

"I am fine. I'm pregnant." Morgana sighed. "I thought Arthur was kidding. What are you doing here?"

"You are with child? By what man?" Morgause asked.

"My husband." Morgana looked her visitor over. "Oh you're the old you. Merlin is the father."

"You married Arthur's man servant? He tried to kill you!" Morgause said.

"He did kill me but. I forgave him. It's a long story. You don't have enough time to hear it." Morgana said. "What are you here to say to me?"

"You have abandoned the old ways, Morgana." Morgause said. "I have come to remind you that you were trained as a High Priestess of the old religion. You must go back to the path you were on. You must fight against the enemies of our ways."

"Those enemies are no longer our enemies. I promise that I will try to remember my training and pass it on to my children. You are right I have strayed too far off my path." Morgana said. She closed her eyes and sighed heavily. "I have heard you now go."

"I didn't say anything and I just got here." Merlin said. He stood a few feet away holding a tray with two cups of punch and a small plate of canapés.

"I had a visit from Morgause. The one from the old days." Morgana said. "She told me I had forgotten who I am. I have forgotten that I am a High Priestess."

"Is that what has been bothering you?" Merlin sat down and put the tray between them.

"No Merlin. I'm pregnant again." Morgana waited for a response.

"That is wonderful news. I'm happy if you are happy." Merlin said hesitantly.

"I am but Gwen hasn't conceived again and I know they're trying." Morgana said. She picked up a cup and took a sip. "Ugh! This is awful."

"I can get you something else." Merlin said as he rubbed her back.

"It's fine but a bit too sweet." Morgana said. She looked at the plate. "Maybe if I have one of these it will help."

Merlin laughed then stopped. "What if this one has powers too?"

"Bloody hell. We are doomed." Morgana said.

Gwen sat on the throne and shifted restlessly. She looked around but didn't see anyone in particular she wanted to talk to.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a man walking along the edge of the ballroom. He disappeared into the hallway where the bathrooms were.

Gwen leaned over and tapped Arthur's arm. Arthur leaned over towards her.

"I'm going to the loo." Gwen whispered in his ear.

Arthur stood up and helped her down the stairs.

Gwen hurried down the hallway and saw something move in the sitting room at the end of the hall. She hurried inside and looked around.

"Gwen." A familiar voice said from behind her.

"Dad?" Gwen turned around as she closed the door. "What are you doing here? You're dead."

Gwen looked at him. He was wearing the leather apron he wore at his forge. He was her father from the old days.

"Are you happy, Gwen? I just need to know." Tom said.

"Yes I am. Arthur has made me happy twice over and I have twin daughters now too." Gwen smiled.

"But no son." Tom looked at her seriously. "You have no son to inherit your King's throne."

"We are still young. There is time." Gwen said.

"Your troubles have not continued. You haven't lost a child this time?" Tom asked.

Gwen looked uncomfortable. "I lost three children when I was Queen of Camelot. I have not lost a child this time. I will conceive again it just takes time. Even if I don't I will still be happy with the blessings I do have."

"That is all I ever wanted for you, my girl." Tom said as he faded away.

Gwen reached out as he disappeared. "I miss you."

Gwen opened the door and walked back to where Arthur was still standing at the stairs of the dais.

Arthur smiled as he helped Gwen up the stairs then helped her sit.

Gwen looked over at Arthur and reached out to him.

Arthur took her hand and kissed it. He winked at her and held onto it as another Lord and Lady came to pay their respects.

Merlin stood just inside the terrace doors with Morgana. They were talking to Sir Braden and Sir Alfred, two of young Gold Knights. They were talking about the troubles that new recruits to the Gold Knight program were having with the regular Knight training.

Merlin glanced over onto the terrace and saw a dark curly haired young man in a green cloak standing at the edge. The young man looked back at him. It was Mordred.

"Excuse me." Merlin said as he walked out to the terrace. Merlin walked to the corner out of sight from the doors.

Mordred followed him. "Merlin, I must ask you something."

"That is why you are here, is it not?" Merlin asked. "Ask your question."

"Why didn't you trust me?" Mordred asked.

"I knew what you would become. You would become the one that would kill Arthur." Merlin said. "It was fear of losing someone I cared deeply for. You cannot hurt him in this life. For that I am grateful."

"Was it because I reminded you of yourself? I was a child with magic when we met. You helped me but then you turned your back on me. If you didn't do that because I reminded you of yourself then why did you do it?" Mordred asked.

"You were nothing like me." Merlin said.

"He will die young as he did before and you won't be able to stop it just like you couldn't stop it before." Mordred said. "You will fail again."

"Yes I may but I will try to save him just as I did then." Merlin said. "All I can do is try."

"Avalon is no more. He will not have a place to wait for his next crown." Mordred said.

"I know. This is his last time as King. He will not be returning again." Merlin said.

"Tell him. Let him live his last life to the fullest. Tell him before its too late." Mordred disappeared in a burst of flame.

Merlin looked out over the city. He understood why the spirits were haunting them on Samhaim eve. It was their deepest regrets and darkest secrets.


	30. The Bacchanal (Part 2)

**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana, Leon/Mithian, Elyan/Adara, Gwaine/Bess. Lord Brayley/Lady Brayley, Lance/Elena, Braden, Alfred, Percival, Gaius, Hunith, Balinor, Devon, Morgan, Arianna, Rhianna, Trevor

**Ratings/Warnings:** T

**Genre: **Het

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 133 wicked

**The Bacchanal (Part 2)**

The two young Knights moved off to the buffet and the spirits after a few moments leaving Morgana alone.

Morgana looked around to see where Merlin had gone off to. Just as she spotted him she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned to find Elena with Lancelot in tow.

"You look positively wicked!" Elena said. "I love your gown."

Morgana looked at the pea green gown with pearl beads and white evening gloves that Elena was wearing and smiled politely. Morgana thought the color was really not a good choice for the Lady's complexion.

"You look very festive." Morgana said simply. "I love your mask. Are those real pearls?"

"What? No! The tea shop isn't doing that well." Elena laughed. "My title is just for show in this life."

"Excuse me, My Ladies. I see my fellow knights by the ale. I think I'll go join them." Lance escaped with a bow.

"They all look so handsome in their chain mail." Elena sighed dramatically.

"Yes they do." Morgana said with a touch of irritation. "I need to find Merlin excuse me."

Elena nodded as Morgana made a hasty exit. Elena headed to the punch bowl where some of the other ladies were gathered.

"Who did you see?" Morgana asked Merlin.

"It was Mordred." Merlin answered her. "I have a feeling these visits aren't just because the veil is thin. I think someone is behind this."

"Who would be so wicked as to conjure up images that remind us of our biggest fears?" Morgana looked around. "That kind of magick need close proximity to work. Do you see anyone you don't know?"

"Damn masks! I can't be certain." Merlin looked around the room and shook his head. "It started in Arthur's office. That means they were on that floor with us before they were here."

"Check the guest book." Morgana suggested. "They had to sign it and present their invitation at the lift."

"We didn't." Merlin reminded her.

"We arrived with the King and Queen. Besides you are wearing a cloak with gold stitching and no chain mail." Morgana pointed out. "Only you would do that. Let's not forget my dress."

"Good point." Merlin grabbed her hand. "Let's go look at the book."

Across the room, Mithian was getting impatient. "Leon, I want to dance. This is my first ball in centuries."

Leon looked at her over his goblet of ale. He choked and coughed. "Dance? We danced at our wedding. Wasn't that enough?"

Mithian took the goblet from him and sat it on a nearby table. "No Sir Knight! It isn't."

Leon finally caught his breath. He held out his hand to her. "Shall we dance then, Princess?"

Mithian gave him her sweetest smile and took his hand. "I thought you would never ask."

Leon repressed his urge to groan and smiled back.

They stepped onto the crowded dance floor and started to waltz.

Gwaine felt a tug on his arm. He turned away from Elyan Lance and Percival to see who it was.

"Sir Gwaine, I was wondering if I could have a word with you." Bess said as she leaned lightly against the arm her hand was still resting on. She knew that gave Gwaine a good vantage point to view her cleavage.

"Excuse me lads." Gwaine sat down his punch and let Bess lead him away.

When they were far enough away Bess giggled. "Gwaine, how would you like to be wicked with me?"

Gwaine grinned. "What do you have in mind?"

"There is a sitting room down that hallway. We could slip away for a few moments." Bess winked. "Adara said the door has a good lock."

Gwaine laughed. "I think that is a very wicked idea. Lead on, fair maid."

Bess giggled and pulled him through the crowd to the back hallway leading to the sitting room at the end.

Merlin and Morgana stood at the guest book looking over the names after the arrival of the king and queen.

"Nothing jumps out at me." Merlin ran his finger down the page. "Wait! Did you know Sir Alfred brought his sister? I didn't know he had one."

"She's older. Her name is Sophia Timmons." Morgana said. "He hasn't brought her to Court before. I guess he couldn't find a date."

"Sophia?" Merlin looked around. "I remember a Sophia from the old days. She had magick and she tried to drown Arthur."

"Oh yes that one. What do we know of Sir Alfred?" Morgana asked.

"He was schoolmates with Sir Braden. They went through training together. He seems a very loyal Knight." Merlin said. "The Sophia that we remember didn't have a brother."

"That we knew of." Morgana said. "She may have had a half-brother who had a human mother. We aren't even sure she is the same person."

"Why do I get the feeling we will find out sooner rather than later?" Merlin ran his fingers under the edge of his mask then he offered Morgana his arm. "Shall we go meet her and find out?"

"Definitely!" Morgana took Merlin's arm and went back into the crowd.

Elyan left Percival to his third goblet of ale and went to find Adara. He found her sitting on the terrace in the private garden.

"Is everything all right?" Elyan asked as he sat beside her on the bench.

"Tonight is a time to remember the ones we lost. I was just thinking..."

"Of the son we lost in the old days? Well you lost. I was already dead. You don't speak of him very much." Elyan intertwined his fingers with hers as he held her hand. "Why is he on your mind?"

"You know why. I'm pregnant." Adara said. "I was just wondering if Merlin's spell will bring him back or will we get another child entirely."

Elyan smiled. "Either way we are blessed. We will have to tell my sister. Gwen will demand a large wedding."

"I was thinking something smaller. Just family and close friends." Adara said. "We have some time to plan. I'm not far along."

"You tell my sister that we are having a small wedding. She will have my head if I tell her that." Elyan said.

"I think your sister will understand." Adara said. "Let's go in. I'm starting to feel the chill."

Morgana spotted Sophia talking to her brother near the buffet. "There she is."

"I see her." Merlin grabbed Morgana's hand and led her through the crowd.

"Sophia, did you think we wouldn't find you here?" Morgana asked as she approached. "Why did you conjure those spirits to haunt us?"

"To distract you of course and it worked." Sophia said with a smirk.

"What have you done?" Sir Alfred asked his sister.

"I am doing what needs to be done." Sophia hissed. "You may believe in Arthur and the supposed freedom he is giving our kind but I don't."

"Give me your wand." Merlin held out his hand.

"You are with the Dark Brotherhood?" Sir Alfred grabbed his sister's arms. "I'm ashamed to be your brother."

"I won't give you my wand." Sophia spat at Merlin.

"Oh bloody hell!" Morgana reached down Sophia's bodice and pulled out the wand.

"How did you know it was there?" Merlin asked.

"I'm a woman." Morgana rolled her eyes. "We put things in our bra all the time."

"You're too late. He's already here. By the time you find him he will have what he came for." Sophia laughed.

Merlin leaned forward and said a sleeping spell to knock her out.

"Need some help Merlin?" Elyan asked as he and Adara walked up.

"Yes! Take her to the cells for those with magick. Adara strip her and make sure she doesn't have any other weapons." Merlin told her.

The couple took Sophia from her brother and left the ballroom.

"You had better go find him." Morgana said. "I tell the King and Queen what's going on."

Merlin nodded and rushed off for the stairs.

Down on the level of the Court offices, Gaius walked down the hallway to the shared nursery between Gwen's and Morgana's offices. He nodded to the two Knights guarding the door before he went inside.

Hunith turned and smiled at Gaius. "So you found me."

"What are you doing here? You should be upstairs." Gaius said as he looked over the five children sleeping soundly.

"I'm not much for parties. I feel as ridiculous as I look." Hunith looked down at her dark cream gown. She picked up her matching gloves and mask. "Who wears these things anymore?"

"They are trying to have a proper Court." Gaius said. He sat next to Hunith on the sofa. "I feel a bit ridiculous myself."

"No man looks ridiculous in a tuxedo." Hunith laughed lightly.

"Hmph!" Gaius grinned.

"Will Morgan be all right? You know that Devon had no idea what he was doing." Hunith said.

"Devon has his father's power and his mother's impulsiveness." Gaius looked at the little girl in question. "Morgan will get over the trauma in time but her magick will never come back. The binding spell is burned deep into her flesh."

The door opened and they both turned to see Balinor in the doorway.

"How did you get in the building?" Gaius asked as he stood up.

"I know a few good spells and charms myself." Balinor pulled a wand from his inside jacket pocket. He pointed it at them. "All I want is my grandson. Let me have him and I will leave."

"You will have to go through me to get him." Hunith stood between Balinor and Devon.

Balinor hesitated for a moment.

Gaius took advantage of the hesitation and knocked the wand out of Balinor's hand. He incinerated it with a fireball before Balinor could reach it.

"Is you magick not strong enough to wield without the wand to focus it?" Gaius asked.

"Why don't I show you?" Balinor said as he held out his hand. "How strong is your magick old man?"


	31. The Bacchanal (Part 3)

**Characters/Pairings:** Gwen/Arthur, Merlin/Morgana, Leon/Mithian, Elyan/Adara, Gwaine/Bess, Elena/Lancelot, Lord Brayley/Lady Brayley, Braden, Alfred, Percival, Gaius, Hunith, Balinor, Sophia, Alvarr, Morgan, Devon, Arianna, Rhianna, Trevor

**Ratings/Warnings:** T

**Genre:** Het

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 134 mistake

The Bacchanal (Part 3)

Elyan and Adara took Sophia to the cells. They deposited her on the cot.

"Go out there while I strip her." Adara pushed Elyan out of the cell.

"I should go get one of the women to help you." Elyan hesitated at the door. "She's heavy."

"I have magick. I can do it. Now turn around." Adara said. She waved her hands and the dress fell open.

Adara pulled the dress down and checked for weapons including another wand. "Pass me those pajamas on the shelf."

Elyan grabbed a pair of pajamas off the shelf and held them out behind him.

"Thanks." Adara took them and stripped Sophia the rest of the way. She put the pajamas on Sophia and picked up the cast off clothes and shoes and passed them to Elyan.

"All done?" Elyan asked.

"I have to take down her hair." Adara said. She went back in and took the combs and pins out of Sophia's hair.

Adara came to the door and whispered the spell to wake her up and closed the door.

Sophia woke up with a jolt. "Where am I? Let me out!"

"You are to stay here until the King is ready to talk to you." Adara said through the door.

Elyan and Adara left the cells and went back up to the ballroom.

There was laughter coming from the cell across the way. "So they got you too."

"Alvarr? What are you still doing here?" Sophia called out. "Why didn't you use your magick to get out?"

"It won't work." Alvarr said. "But you can try if you like."

"My magick is stronger than yours." Sophia said confidently.

"That's a mistake, Sophia." Alvarr taunted.

Sophia stood back and said a spell. The blow back sent her into the wall and knocked her on the floor.

"Bloody hell! That should have worked." Sophia said as she picked herself off the floor.

"I told you that was a mistake." Alvarr laughed.

Merlin took the stairs out of the ballroom to the Court offices. Morgana followed him after telling Arthur and Gwen what was going on. She took the stairs as fast as she dared with her skirts and heels.

Merlin saw the two knights that were guarding the nursery on the floor. He knelt down and checked for a pulse.

"Are they alive?" Morgana asked when she caught up to him.

Merlin looked back at her and shook his head. "They're dead. Focused magick from the look of it."

"Merlin, we need to check the nursery." Morgana reminded him.

Merlin stood up and held up his hand to Morgana for her to stay. He opened the door.

"Hello son. You're right on time." Balinor said. "I'm going to take my grandson and go and you are going to let me."

Gaius held up his hand and conjured a fireball. "This is a mistake. You will never leave her with the boy. It's two against one."

"Wake him up Hunith." Balinor said.

"I will not." Hunith hissed at him.

"Go ahead Mother. It will be all right." Merlin said.

"Merlin?" Hunith looked confused.

"Trust me." Merlin said.

Hunith went over and woke up Devon. She picked him up and walked away from the other children.

Devon rubbed his eyes and looked at the adults in the room. He looked back at Merlin.

Merlin nodded at Devon. "It's going to be all right, my boy."

Merlin and Devon had been playing a game where Merlin would speak to him in his head. Merlin used that now to tell Devon what he needed to tell him without Balinor hearing them. Merlin also made sure that Morgana heard him as well.

Devon blinked. He looked surprised then he nodded.

Merlin conjured a fireball. "Put him down, Mother, and go over there with the children."

"Merlin, you can't let him take him." Hunith said.

"Just do as I say, Mother." Merlin said.

In the hallway, Morgana conjured a fireball and waited. She heard Merlin in her mind when he told Devon it was all right to use his magick. She knew Merlin had a plan.

Balinor looked at Gaius and Merlin. "Put those out. You're scaring the boy."

Merlin looked at Gaius and nodded. He closed his fist to put out the fireball.

Gaius reluctantly did the same.

Morgana heard Merlin tell Devon that it was up to him to protect them. He told Devon to use his magick to stop Balinor from taking him away.

"Come here to Granddad, Devon. We are going to leave now." Balinor said.

Devon shook his head and put out his hands. "NO!"

"If you aren't afraid of him, you are a fool." Hunith said. "It would be a mistake to underestimate that little boy."

"He's not even two years of age. What can he do?" Balinor scoffed. "He doesn't even have all his powers yet."

Balinor walked toward Devon to pick him up.

"NO!" Devon pushed his hands out.

Balinor hit the wall hard and lost consciousness.

"Devon, come here!" Merlin knelt down and waved him over.

Morgana came to the door. "Is he all right?"

"He's fine." Merlin said as he looked Devon over. "Go to Mummy. Gaius we need to get him to the cells. Help me."

Hunith checked the other children. All of them had managed to sleep through the whole thing.

Gaius went over and checked his pulse. "No need to rush. He won't wake up any time soon."

Morgana held Devon close to her. "Merlin, this can't keep happening. I am beginning to think it's a mistake to not bind his powers."

Merlin looked at Morgana then at Gaius kneeling next to his father's body. He rubbed his chin and his shoulders slumped in exhaustion.


	32. The Left Hand Path

**Characters/Pairings:** Merlin/Morgana, Gaius, Devon

**Ratings/Warnings:** T

**Genre:** Het

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 135 Path

**The Left Hand Path**

It was the wee hours of the morning as Merlin sat in the chair in Devon's room with his son in his lap. The ball had ended hours ago and everyone was back in their homes.

Even though Devon was fast asleep, Merlin didn't want to put him in his bed just yet. He was content to hold his son safe in his arms for a while longer.

Morgana appeared in the doorway and looked on with a worried look. "Merlin, he can't keep using his magick like this."

"I know." Merlin brushed a curl from his son's forehead. "I won't bind his powers Morgana. Mine were never bound and neither were yours."

"They should have been." Morgana came and sat on the arm of the overstuffed chair. "I was dangerous and now I am paying the price. I have difficulties with spells that were nothing to me before. It is so frustrating but it's my own penance."

Merlin looked up at his wife. "I should have helped back then. Maybe you wouldn't have ended up on such a dark path."

"That was not your fault. It was mine for following the left hand path." Morgana stroked Devon's cheek. "I was angry and I felt betrayed. It made me vulnerable to Morgause and her ravings."

"What kept you from going down that path in this life?" Merlin asked.

"In this life, I wasn't my father's dirty little secret. Uther loved me. He didn't keep me from my rightful name or place in his life. I was his beloved daughter. He didn't betray me or make me feel frightened of who I am." Morgana said. She stroked Merlin's cheek. "That and no one tried to kill me."

Merlin gave her a cheeky grin. "You're much more fun in this life to kill."

"What are you going to do about your father?" Morgana was serious.

"There is not much I can do." Merlin sighed. "He threatened the safety of the King's Heir. That's treason. He will have to be executed."

"I wish Gwen would get pregnant. They need a male heir." Morgana said." I still don't know why one of the girls can't inherit the throne."

"Arthur wants it to be a male heir. He had that put in the Articles of Succession. Gwen has tried to make him see sense but he won't budge on it." Merlin said. "I don't think Gwen will get pregnant again."

"What? Why?" Morgana looked surprised.

"Gwen had two miscarriages during her first marriage with Arthur." Merlin told her.

"It was three." Gaius said from the doorway. "If what you told me about the spell, they are owed another child."

"Wait! We have a son and a baby on the way. We never had children before." Morgana said. "Neither did Leon and Mithian."

Merlin shrugged. "That is what I don't understand. We shouldn't. They shouldn't. That really wasn't the way the spell was supposed to work. The spell is only supposed to bring back what we lost and give us a second chance to be happy."

"When were you going to tell me that?" Morgana asked.

Merlin shrugged. "I wasn't really planning on telling you."

"Gwen could still have a son and Devon will just be cousin to the future King." Morgana nodded. "I would like that much better."

"With Arthur's luck, Gwen will have another girl." Merlin chuckled.

"Not funny Merlin." Morgana swatted him on top of the head.

"Merlin, when are you going to talk to your father?" Gaius asked. "I know you are as curious as I am to find out what led him down the path he was on."

"Do I really want to know what made him do what he did?" Merlin tucked the blanket closer around Devon. "Was it his debts to Carleon or the attempt on Uther's life? Maybe he turned evil when he abandoned me and my mother. Maybe he doesn't even know. It really doesn't matter what path he took to get to that cell."

"Merlin!" Gaius said sharply. "He is your father."

"He gave up that title long ago Gaius. You have been my only father for most of my life." Merlin said. "That man in that cell is the head of the Dark Brotherhood and enemy to my King."

"Put him in his bed and come to ours." Morgana said as she stood up and walked to the door. "It's late."

Merlin stood up and put Devon in his bed. He put Devon's stuffed dragon toy next to him. He kissed his son and followed his wife out of the room.

Gaius met them in the hall. He stood in their way with his arms folded. He raised an eyebrow at them. "When were you going to tell me about the new baby? Have you told Hunith?"

"Morgana just told me tonight." Merlin said. "We haven't had time to tell anyone."

Gaius turned his eyebrow on Morgana.

"I don't want to tell anyone until Gwen gets pregnant too." Morgana said.

"That may not be for a year or more." Gaius said as he arched his eyebrow even higher. "Morgana it has to be announced at Court. You are the Royal Princess of this land."

"What!? No. I can't do that to Gwen. They have been trying so hard for another child." Morgana held up her hands. "I won't do it."

"Merlin, talk to your wife. You must follow protocol on this." Gaius insisted. "Arthur told me that Elyan and Adara are making an announcement at Court in the morning. It would be the perfect time."

"Do you know what it's about?" Merlin asked.

"No but I have a feeling she's pregnant." Gaius said. "I didn't see her touch the champagne all night. She was drinking that awful punch. That means they will be moving up the wedding."

"She doesn't have to announce her pregnancy." Morgana pouted.

"Yes. She will. She is going to be the wife of Arthur's brother in law." Gaius reminded them.

"Nice try, Love." Merlin laughed. "I'll talk to Elyan and Arthur when we get to the Kingdom Building. We should all get some rest."

Gaius moved out of their path and let Morgana pass. He grabbed Merlin by the arm. "Merlin, I think you should still talk to your father. Let him tell you his side."

Merlin tightened his jaw and nodded. "It won't change anything but I will do it."

"Good. Now get some rest my boy." Gaius let Merlin go and went in the opposite direction to his room.


	33. For The Love of Britain

**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Leon, Gwaine, Lance, Percival, Elyan

**Ratings/Warnings:** T

**Genre:** Gen

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 136 Oath

**For The Love of Britain**

The red and gold Pendragon banners hung once more in the ballroom. Today was the first official Knighting ceremony to be held at Court.

For the first time since Arthur took the throne in Britain, the Knights of the past and the Knights of the future were coming together to swear the Oath of Fealty to Arthur and Guinevere.

Leon was in charge of organizing the ceremony. He moved through the Knights checking their uniforms and sorting them out according to their class and type.

Elyan stood to the side with Lance Percival and Gwaine watching Leon bark orders. "What is he doing? Is he commanding them in battle?"

"No. He's just enjoying his moment of power over us all." Lance chuckled. "He's always liked all the ceremonial stuff. It always seemed a bit pompous to me."

"He's married to a princess. That's the definition of pompous." Percival commented.

Gwaine laughed. "I, for one, am glad to be doing this now. We are not at war or about to die. All we have to do is stand there and swear an oath to protect the King and his family then hit the buffet."

Elyan shrugged. "We are already Knights. I don't see the need."

"There hasn't been a true Knighting ceremony in this life." Lance said. "It has to be made official even though the others recognize us as the Roundtable Knights."

"They make me feel so ancient." Gwaine pouted. I'm not that old."

Leon walked over and looked at the four men standing there. "Good! You're all together already. The five of us are first. We are the original five Roundtable Knights. Then it's past Red knights then the past Gold knights before the newbies.

Gwaine rolled his eyes. Lance and Elyan cleared their throats to cover their chuckles. Percival raised an eyebrow at Leon.

Leon sighed. "Do you want to practice?"

All four said 'no" in unison.

Leon looked hurt.

"Is this a Knighting or a stage show?" Elyan asked. "You're running around like a pageant director with that clipboard."

Leon threw an annoyed glare at them. "This needs to be done properly and officially. As the senior Knight, I am the Captain of all the Knights and it's my job to get this right."

"We've been Knights since Arthur took the crown. I just don't get why we have to swear an oath now." Elyan asked.

"It's needed in order to set up proper protocol at Court." Leon said. "We are going to smile brightly and do it because the King and Queen want us to do it."

"You mean the Queen told the King he'd better do it and he said 'Yes My Queen'." Elyan laughed.

"That is exactly what happened." Arthur said behind Elyan. "You know how your sister likes things done properly."

"I know how my sister has you wrapped around her little finger." Elyan said with a smirk. "That hasn't changed in centuries."

"Just wait until Adara has a ring on your finger. You will be singing the same tune." Arthur said.

Gwen walked up to the men standing together. "Leon, are we all set?"

"Yes Majesty." Leon said with a bow.

Gwen looked them over and sighed. "Gwaine, you should have gotten your hair trimmed. Elyan, why are your shoes not shined? Lancelot, did you forget how to shave? Leon, there is a spot on your tie. Thank god Arthur is in chain mail or I'm sure he would be a mess too. All of you should pay as much attention to your appearance as Percival."

Percival beamed at his Queen. "Thank you Majesty."

The other men glared at him.

"Let's get started Leon. This will be a long ceremony." Gwen looked around. "Where is Merlin? Never mind. There he is."

Gwen walked off in a swish of silk and clicking heels.

"Line them up, Leon and let's get this done before she gets any bossier." Arthur said quietly. "I swear she channels her old self as soon as that crown touches her head."

"Maybe Merlin put a spell on it." Leon said.

"If he did, he didn't put one on mine." Arthur sighed and went to where Gwen was standing impatiently.

"Should we tell him she has always been the one in charge?" Elyan said.

They all started to laugh but Leon shushed them.

"Let's go." Leon said. He ushered them to the front of the line.

The ceremony started and one by one the Knights walked up to swear the Oath of Fealty to the King and Queen. Arthur touched each one on both shoulders with Excalibur before they went back to their ranks.

When they were done Arthur raised Excalibur and shouted. "For The Love of Britain!"

The knights raised their swords and shouted in response. "For The Love of Britain."


	34. A Matter of Perspective

**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana, Mentions of Balinor

**Ratings/Warnings:** T

**Genre:** Het

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 137 Victory

**A Matter of Perspective **

"Merlin, what is wrong with you? I thought the press conference went rather well." Arthur said as they walked back to their offices.

"It could have been worse. They didn't ask how you felt about the father in law of your sister getting arrested." Merlin said with a shrug.

Arthur patted him on the shoulder. "Come on Merlin. We are victorious again. We have all the leaders of the Dark Brotherhood in custody. They will be tried of their crimes against the Crown and punished accordingly. It's almost as good as when we won the war."

"Victories are fleeting, Arthur. You should know that." Merlin stopped and grabbed Arthur's arm. "I only have one question. Are you going to kill my father?"

Arthur took a deep breath. "The laws are new and untested. Your father committed multiple counts of treason, murder and various other smaller crimes. That would be enough to kill him but this kingdom is full of sorcerers that may not feel that's fair. We shall have to find a good solution for everyone."

"I know that he killed Tauren and Alfric but he did those murders in England not Britain." Merlin said. "I also know he plotted to overthrow the crown. Arthur, he is my father."

"I know." Arthur said. "The two murders have been allowed have a change in jurisdiction because of Elizabeth's ban on magick. It seems she doesn't want to deal with anything magick."

"That won't last." Merlin said.

"I'm not going to tell her, are you?" Arthur chuckled. "Your father committed treason when leaked information against the English. He was the one that sent Lucky to Lancelot. Then there is Lucky's murder too. I'm sure, as the leader of the Dark Brotherhood, he ordered it. He was trying to fan the flames of war between our two countries. Merlin, you do know there is another count of treason against him. He is charged with endangering the heir to the Crown."

"I was hoping that we could skip that one." Merlin said.

"Devon is my heir. We can't skip it." Arthur said. He started walking towards his office.

Merlin followed him. "Arthur, is Gwen pregnant yet?"

"Not that she has told me. Why?" Arthur kept walking.

"I was hoping she was and that it would be a boy." Merlin said. "You two are owed one more child."

Arthur turned on his heels. "What are you talking about?"

"Gwen had three miscarriages when you were King of Camelot. You have two children now." Merlin explained.

"She what?" Arthur looked stricken.

"You didn't know. I forgot." Merlin covered his mouth with his hand. "I thought she would have told you in this life."

Arthur looked at him. "Maybe the spell is off track on that. You and Morgana are married and you have a child. That would have never happened in Camelot."

"That's right because a Royal would never marry a servant." Merlin said flatly.

Arthur looked at his friend. "I didn't know you and Morgana were even aware of each other back then."

"She and I were friends before she turned against us." Merlin shifted on his feet. "If I had done things differently, there was a chance we could have been happy together. It's my fault she turned on us all back then. I should have taught her to control her powers instead she turned to Morgause."

"It seems we all kept secrets from one another back then." Arthur said. "Merlin was this the life you wanted? You said the spell would give us the lives we wanted that it would give us back the things we lost."

"Yes. This was the life I wanted." Merlin admitted. "I even have the wife I wanted."

"Maybe you should consider that a victory too." Arthur said.

Merlin eyed his friend. "Maybe I should."

Morgana popped her head out of her office. "Why are the two of you standing in the hallway looking cross at each other? Is something wrong?"

"No Love. We were just talking about my father's crimes." Merlin told her. "And a few other things that I don't want to bother you with. Were you resting?"

"Yes. But I have to see to Devon's lunch." Morgana looked at Arthur. "Has Gwen come in yet?"

"Gwen is staying home with the princesses today. Arianna has a cold and it won't be long before Rhianna has it too." Arthur said.

"She must have gotten it the night of the ball. Devon was trying to have a case of the sniffles that night. I hope Trevor didn't get it too. I should call Mithian and find out." Morgana disappeared into her office.

Arthur pointed to Morgana's office door. "That is the wife you wanted?"

"She's fine when she isn't pregnant. The hormones make her mental. You remember what Gwen was like." Merlin said.

"God! Yes!" Arthur said. He looked at Merlin with a bit of fear in his eyes.

Merlin laughed.

"Shut up Merlin." Arthur turned and walked to his office and shut the door.

Merlin sighed and went to his own office.


	35. Anticipating A New Life

**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Elyan/Adara

**Ratings/Warnings:** T

**Genre:** Gen

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 138 Anticipation

**Anticipating A New Life**

Gwen had taken a rare afternoon off to go to the cottage to have tea with Adara. She brought a large box of baby things for Adara and Elyan's baby.

Adara folded the baby blue blanket and sat it on the sofa beside her. "Thank you for bringing over these things Gwen. I was a little lost on how to start getting ready for our baby."

"It's not like it was in the old days. All there was back then was swaddling and blankets." Gwen picked up a hat with blue polka dots. "We didn't even know we needed to keep their heads warm."

"We didn't know a lot of things." Adara smiled. "Gwen, have you and Arthur given up trying to have another baby?"

"No but I don't think it will be happening anytime soon." Gwen reached for the teapot and poured more into her cup. "I think having twins took more out of me than I expected."

"Gwen, are you all right?" Adara asked.

"I went back to the doctor after Arthur and I failed to conceive again. My hormones are a wreck. I'm going to need treatment." Gwen looked at her cup. "It wasn't the news we wanted but at least there is still hope."

"I'm sure Arthur is very disappointed." Adara said. "The whole Court has been anticipating the announcement of another prince or princess."

"I know and it's not easy to listen to the whispers." Gwen said. "I just wish Arthur wasn't so stubborn about having a male heir. He's driving Merlin and Morgana mental. I don't think they want Devon to become King."

"I think that is going to be the least of their worries. Morgana is going to have enough to deal with when she has the new baby. Devon and a new baby both with magick is going to be a handful." Adara looked at Gwen with a smirk. "She poured herself another cup of tea."

"You'll be in the same situation. Are you anticipating any trouble with Morgan when the baby comes?" Gwen asked.

"No. She goes to the abbey during the day." Adara told her. "There is a nursery program there. She has been better lately. I think she will make a full recovery. She's really sweet."

Gwen nodded. "I was worried about her. Elyan said she was doing better. She was so traumatized when she lost her powers. Merlin told us he is sure her powers won't come back."

"I know. He told us that too. Her scar will be permanent." Adara said. "The binding spell is a part of her forever. Merlin had to pull the pieces of the metal binding bracelet out of her arm."

"I remember Morgana said it was rather gruesome to watch." Gwen said.

"It was." Adara agreed. "If she hadn't been under a sleeping spell, I don't think she would have made it through all that."

"Now about the wedding." Gwen leaned back with a smile. "What are we wearing?"

"Elyan wants to wear chain mail and his cloak." Adara rolled her eyes. "I would like a nice simple ceremony not a state event."

"It's expected that it's a state event." Gwen shrugged. "Elyan is my brother and you are the personal assistant to the King's Royal advisor."

"I wanted something private in the woods where Elyan and I used to meet in the old days. I already talked to Lady Freya about it." Adara said. "It's where we started and where we reconnected in this life."

"A gathering in the woods?" Gwen laughed. "I thought maybe you would want a wedding at the abbey. We could do that without too much fuss at Court."

"Are you saying that I won't get the wedding I want?" Adara asked.

"I'll do my best to help you planning." Gwen promised. "We all had the weddings we wanted so it's only fair that you do too."

"Thanks Gwen." Adara hugged her.

"Let Elyan wear his chain mail." Gwen laughed as she hugged her back.

Adara sighed. "Fine. I'll let him. He was wearing it when we met so I suppose he can wear it for our wedding."

"You know those men love that chain mail." Gwen smirked. "They're like little boys playing at dress up."

"That's all we need is a bunch of little boys running around being Knights." Adara laughed. "I can't believe that our new life is more like our old life every day."

Gwen laughed. "I noticed that too."


	36. World Magick Conference (Part 1)

**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana, Harry/Ginny

**Ratings/Warnings:** T

**Genre:** Het

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 139 Introduction

**World Magick Conference (Part 1) **

Morgana came around the desk in her office and gave Gwen a hug. "We will be back in a few days."

"I wish you would let Devon stay with us." Gwen said.

"He's missing his friends at the abbey and he's too much of a handful these days." Morgana said. "You have enough to handle with Arthur and the Princesses."

"I think Arthur is worse than two little girls of nearly two years of age." Gwen grinned.

"I have no doubt that is true. He is such a pouter." Morgana laughed.

Gwen laughed and nodded in agreement.

Merlin came into Morgana's office dressed in the uniform of black suit and red tie of the Kingdom of Britain. "Ready to go, Love? I already dropped Devon off at the abbey. Fina was glad to see him."

Gwen looked at Merlin. "She was quite fond of all the children. Tell the Ambassadors at the conference that the British Crown stands with them in this time of upheaval."

"We will Gwen." Merlin hesitated. "Do you know why Lance isn't being sent too? He is the official ambassador for the Crown."

"Arthur is sending him back across the pond. They have asked us for a permanent Embassy in Washington." Gwen told them. "How are you traveling?"

"We are going by magick." Morgana said. "Merlin thought it would be quicker. It's going to wreck my hair but he doesn't care."

"You are always beautiful, Love. We had better go." Merlin said.

Arthur walked up. "What are you still doing here? Doesn't the first session start in less than an hour? You're never going to make it in time."

"Don't be such an old woman, Arthur. We are using magick to get there. We were just about to leave, if I can get Morgana out of here." Merlin glared at Morgana.

Morgana rolled her eyes. "I'm coming."

Merlin grabbed her by the hand and led her out. He called out over his shoulder. "We'll see you in a few days."

They went up to the ballroom and picked up their bags and Morgana linked arms with Merlin right before he whispered the teleporting spell.

It took less than ten minutes for them to arrive at the Swiss hotel where the conference was being held. All kingdoms and nations had thought it best to hold the proceedings at a neutral sight.

"We have a reservation." Merlin said as he walked up to the desk.

"May I have your names? I'll need to see your identification." The desk clerk pulled the computer keyboard closer.

We are Lord and Lady Emrys from the Kingdom of Britain. Merlin put their passports down on the desk.

The desk clerk handed Merlin a key card and waved over a bellhop. "You are in room 513, Lord Emrys. Welcome to the Mystic Hotel."

"Thank you. Which way to the conference?" Merlin asked as he picked up the passports.

"It's in the ballroom on the second floor." The desk clerk told him.

Merlin smiled and handed over his bags to the bellhop. Morgana walked over and handed over hers as well. They followed the young woman up to their room. Merlin slipped the bellhop a tip and looked around.

Morgana immediately went to the mirror to check her hair. "Ugh. I hate that spell. I always have." She smoothed her hand over her hair to freshen it up.

"I saw that." Merlin teased. "Let's go Morgana. We are going to be late."

They headed down to the lift and stepped in when it came.

"Lord Emrys?" The dark haired gentleman with glasses in the car tapped him on the shoulder.

Merlin turned and held out his hand. "It's Potter, right?"

"Yes. Harry Potter. This is my wife, Ginny." Harry said as he motioned to the ginger haired woman beside him.

"This is my wife. Royal Princess Morgana of Britain." Merlin said with a smile.

"Really, I answer to Lady Emrys." Morgana smiled. "Weren't you the one Queen Elizabeth sent to get Aithusa?"

"She mistakenly thought that the dragon was the source of the magick. I knew you would never let us have the beast but she wouldn't listen." Harry said.

"Aithusa and the other dragons that Queen Elizabeth sent to destroy us are at a sanctuary near the sea." Merlin laughed. "They are very good for defending the coastline."

Ginny had been looking at Morgana. She finally spoke up. "Weren't you evil when you lived in Camelot?"

"This is a new life and things that were done to me then were not repeated in this life." Morgana said. "I am now the Royal Treasurer for the Kingdom of Britain and a wife and mother. I have no time to be evil."

"You have a child?" Ginny looked surprised.

"Yes. A son. He will be two at the end of the month. We are also expecting another child." Morgana said as she put her hand on her tummy.

"Harry and I haven't started yet but we hope to soon." Ginny said. "How do you manage to keep an entire kingdom safe from evil wizards and have a life?"

"We have the Gold Knights. They are men and women that have went through standard knight training and have magick. There are proficiencies for that as well." Merlin told her.

"It seems Arthur is well prepared for anything." Harry said.

"My brother is a worrier." Morgana said. "He thinks of his Kingdom's safety constantly. Where are you staying now that England has banished all magick?"

"We have relocated to Romania with the rest of Ginny's family." Harry said. "A few of our friends stayed behind and refused to leave. I have a feeling that there will be repercussions for that."

"In Old Camelot, King Uther banned all magick. He went on a killing rampage it was called the Great Purge. Merlin thinks that Queen Elizabeth is about to do the same." Morgana looked at Merlin who nodded seriously. "He is here to speak to the conference about it."

"Then this conference is more necessary that anyone ever imagined." Harry said.

The lift doors opened and they stepped out onto the second floor. There were magicians everywhere from all around the world.


	37. World Magick Conference (Part 2)

**Characters/Pairings:** Merlin/Morgana, Harry/Ginny, Arthur/Gwen

**Ratings/Warnings:** T

**Genre:** Het

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 140 Letters

**World Magick Conference (Part 2) **

On the first day of the conference, there were several speakers on a various subjects. Several of the speakers addressed the conditions the sorcerers must face in each of their representative nations.

Merlin was the last speaker for the first day at the conference. He spoke about the possibility of a second Great Purge and the success that Britain's Gold Knights.

Several of the ambassadors came up to Merlin after the speech to give him letters from their respective governments asking for Britain's help with the situation they now found themselves in. Several expressed concern at the implications of a second Great Purge.

Merlin and Morgana made their way back to their room. Merlin put the letters on the table. "I have no idea why they think we are going to be able to help them. We can barely help ourselves."

"Merlin, they are all afraid and they are looking to us for help because we have established a Kingdom that acknowledges and accepts those with magick." Morgana came over and put her arms around Merlin's waist. "The world calls us the 'Golden Kingdom'. They have made us out as an idyllic place for all those with magick. It's natural for them for want to have the same."

"I don't know if that's true but if they think it will be easy they are fooling themselves." Merlin pulled her closer. "Gwen was the one that set up the Gold Knights centuries ago. We are only following that which was already established. We have some of the same problems that they are having. We have sorcerers in shelters and people without employment to support their selves."

"We are the template for handling the situation." Morgana said. She let go of him and picked up the letters on the table. "Merlin, we have to help them."

"We will guide them if we can, Love, but it is up to them to do the actual work." Merlin said. He took the letters from her and put them back on the table. "I doubt that they really want to do it."

There was a knock at the door. Morgana turned to open it. Harry and Ginny Potter stood there.

"Lord Emrys, we would like to talk to you." Harry said.

"Come in." Merlin said. "What did you want to talk about?"

"We have some people still in England and we need your help to get them out." Harry said. "They have been hiding in plain sight among the muggles. Uh… a muggle is…"

"We know what a muggle is." Morgana said. "I have heard those with magick called worse. Merlin calls Arthur a cabbage head."

Ginny tried to hide her giggles behind her hand.

"All muggles aren't really without magick. With the help of several Kings of the past, I traced family lines over the centuries. Magick is not as uncommon as people think. King Egbert and King Henry the Eighth were both obsessed with magick and sorcerers." Merlin said with a grin. "I realized that magick is a recessive trait requires two carriers for it to appear. It can skip many generations before there is someone born with magick into a family."

"If that is true then real muggles are even more rare that wizards and witches." Ginny said. "They are mostly carriers."

"That is not something we should let the non magickal world know about." Harry said.

Merlin nodded. "Very few know this truth and I assume you won't tell anyone."

Harry nodded. He looked back at Ginny and she nodded too.

"You have our word." Harry said. "Lord Emrys, we need you to help us get our people out of England. We have lost contact with them. The last letter we received was weeks ago. We haven't been able to get any letters to them either. The owls come back injured or not at all."

"Owls?" Morgana took a second to realize that they were the way messages were carried. "Merlin, they use owls like carrier pigeons or ravens."

"Is it possible that your people have been captured?" Merlin said.

"That is what we think but our muggle friends have no information on that. They are not in the regular holding areas or prisons." Harry said.

"They might be n the old sorcerer's dungeons." Merlin said. "I would assume Queen Elizabeth would know of them from the letters of past Kings and Queens."

"The what?" Morgana looked at Merlin. "What are you talking about? What dungeons?"

"There are two underground prisons made by King Egbert and King Henry the Eighth using a combination of metals and minerals to repel magick. Same materials used in the cells of the Kingdom Building." Merlin told them. "I didn't think they were even still there but it is possible."

"I have never heard of this. The only magickal prison I know of is Azkaban, Where are these prisons?" Harry asked,

"The oldest was built by King Egbert. It's near Hadrian's Wall. King Henry put in another twenty five miles east of London on the Old Roman Road. He liked the thought of having them close to torture them." Merlin said with disgust.

"How many are missing?" Morgana asked.

"Twenty." Ginny said. "One of them is my sister in law. She went to check on her muggle parents. Hermione was supposed to be right back after she checked on them. My brother, Ron has been beside himself with worry."

Morgana looked at Merlin. "We have to help them."

"I know." Merlin said. "I may have an idea. It will involve the dragons and some volunteers."

"I will volunteer." Harry said.

"Harry, wait until you hear what he has planned." Ginny said.

"We have to get those twenty out of there. Ginny, I will do anything to get them home." Harry said. "What is the plan Lord Emrys?"

Merlin smiled. "Have you ever rode a dragon?"


	38. World Magick Conference (Part 3)

**Characters/Pairings:** Merlin/Morgana, Harry/Ginny, Arthur/Gwen Ron/Hermione, Neville, Sir Braden

**Ratings/Warnings:** T

**Genre:** Het

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 141 Resolution

**World Magick Conference (Part 3)**

"Dragons?!" Harry said. "You have to be kidding. There is no way anyone can ride a dragon."

"I have several times. In the old days, Kilgharrah and I went many places with me on his back. In this life, Aithusa is small but she can manage my weight just fine." Merlin told them.

"You are a Dragon Lord. I am not. The last time I saw a dragon it tried to eat me." Harry said. "Couldn't we just use brooms?"

"I never learned to ride a broom. Wasn't much reason to in Camelot and it would have got me executed." Merlin said. "Morgana?"

Morgana shook her head. "No. Never a broom. What about a transmogrification spell? We could go as birds."

"Too easy to shoot." Merlin said. "Fine. Let some of your people know and I will do the same. We will need at least four others."

"Ron will go and so will Neville." Ginny said. "I will go too. That would be the four you need."

"I would prefer those who can handle a fight. I have one Knight that I want to bring. Sir Braden has been a Gold Knight in two lifetimes. It will take planning and it won't be a resolution to Elizabeth's vengeance. She has been made the fool of by those with magick and she is more than willing to make an example of all of us that she can get her hands on."

"Ginny, you stay safe and go back to the family. Send Ron back and send an owl to Neville. They need to get here quick." Harry said.

"Morgana, go home and tell Braden I need him here as soon as he can get her. Tell him to use the teleportation spell." Merlin said.

"Merlin, he gets really queasy when he uses that one. You sure you want him throwing up everywhere?" Morgana asked.

"We don't have a choice." Merlin said. "He's a Knight. We need him here and armed now."

Morgana raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm warning you. He will be throwing up behind the trash bins when he gets here if he uses that spell. He did when he was with me in London."

"Then he will have to just throw up." Merlin said.

Morgana shook her head and walked toward the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I can't do the teleportation spell in here. It will make a mess. I'm going out into the alley." Morgana said.

"I do it inside." Merlin said.

"Yes and you never tidy up after." Morgana turned to Ginny. "Last time he did it. I had just cleaned the whole lounge top to bottom. Whoosh! It looked like it had never been touched."

"Morgana uses magick when she cleans." Merlin said. "So it wasn't that much of a strain."

Morgana sighed and slammed the door as she left.

"I think you made her angry." Ginny said.

"Yeah. I probably did. She will forgive me by tomorrow. She usually does." Merlin said.

"I better get going too." Ginny said. She gave Harry a kiss. "Be safe."

"I will. Tell them to hurry." Harry said. He gave her one more kiss before she left them alone.

"Marriage is difficult sometimes. You want to keep them safe and away from any harm." Harry said.

"You should have my marriage." Merlin smirked. "I killed Morgana in Camelot's time. I plunged Excalibur into her chest. I can remember the look on her face the smell of the blood and the way she went limp in my arms. She remembers it too. She had her memories back before anyone else did. The strange part was she still married me knowing what I had done to her centuries ago. It makes things interesting when we have a row."

"I would imagine." Harry said. "Ginny gets a little jumpy around snakes especially when I start speaking in parcel tongue. She and I had a run in with a basilisk once."

"Those are nasty things. I hope you killed it." Merlin said. "Morgana has a thing for snakes. At least she used to."

"Yeah, it's dead." Harry said.

There was a knock on the door. Merlin opened it and a pale faced Sir Braden stood there.

"You sent for me, My Lord?" Sir Braden asked.

"We have a problem and it needs to be resolved by any means necessary. Are you up for the challenge?" Merlin asked. "You look pale."

"I am a Gold Knight of Britain I am always ready for a challenge, My Lord." Braden said.

"Right." Harry said.

There was another knock on the door and merlin opened it to find Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom.

"These two are yours?" Merlin asked.

"Yeah." Harry said. "Did you bring your brooms?"

Both of them held up two very sleek looking brooms.

"We'll leave from the roof. I need to call Aithusa." Merlin said. "Braden you are going to have to ride a dragon. I'll call the Welsh Green for you. It's the most tame of the group."

"Did he say dragon?" Ron whispered to Harry. Ron looked at Neville who just shook his head.

"Wont that be noticeable going over the populated areas?" Harry asked.

"We are coming in from the north. I want to check the northern dungeon first." Merlin said. "I have a sneaking suspicion that she has put them there because it would be too obvious for her to put them near London." Merlin said. "I don't think she knows that I know they are there. I didn't use this name during those lifetimes."

"Let's go." Merlin picked up his coat and headed to the door. "Once we get there, we can knock out the guards and get them out of there. I hope I remember the locking combination."

"Excuse me. Who are you?" Ron asked.

"I'm Lord Merlin Emrys, Royal Advisor to the King of Britain and a Dragon Lord. Merlin smiled as he opened the door.

"Nice to meet you I'm Ron and this is Neville." Ron pointed to Neville.

"Shall we?" Merlin said. "This matter will not resolve itself with us standing around here."

"You're assuming Elizabeth hasn't already executed them." Neville said.

"No. I would feel it here." Ron rubbed his chest. "Hermione is still alive."

"That's good enough for me. Morgana and I can communicate over great distances so I'm assuming you and your wife can do the same." Merlin said. "Love is a very strong bond."

Ron nodded.

The four went to the roof where Merlin called the dragons. Aithusa gave Harry a big lick and sniffed at Ron and Neville. The Welsh Green just looked hungry.

They headed off to the northern dungeon to resolve this thing one way or another. Hopefully with all twenty missing persons returned to their families safe and sound.


	39. A Wandering Soul

**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Elyan/Adara, Merlin/Morgana, Leon/Mithian, Gwaine/Bess, Lance

**Ratings/Warnings:** T

**Genre:** Gen

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 142 Wanderlust

**A Wandering Soul**

Lance knocked on Arthur's office door.

"Enter!" Arthur called out absent mindedly. He was reading the monthly reports on his laptop. He didn't look up when the door opened.

"Sire, I wonder if I may speak to you about something." Lance started. He walked in without closing the door.

"What is it?" Arthur closed the laptop in front of him.

"I leave for my assignment in Washington D.C. in a few hours and I was wondering if it were possible for me to visit some of the other governments in that part of the world when I'm finished." Lance shifted nervously on his feet. "I know it's a lot to ask but I think it would be a good idea."

"You mean Central and South America?" Arthur leaned back in his chair.

"Mexico as well, Sire." Lance added. "They all spoke up in support of us against the English."

"I think there is more too it than that." Arthur waved his hand at one of the leather chairs. "Sit and tell me what has really brought on this sudden attack of wanderlust."

"You're right there is more to it." Lance sat down and fiddled with one of the buttons on his jacket. "I just don't feel needed here. I know that is silly but I do. I need to get out and do something."

"You were never one to sit still for long even in the old days." Arthur said. "I have wanted to establish some kind of diplomatic ties to that part of the world. I guess now is as good a time as any to do it."

"I still have connections from my days in the Peace Corps and I do speak the language." Lance reminded him.

Arthur looked at him seriously. "You aren't still pining for my wife are you?"

"No!" Lance answered quickly. "I have made peace with all that. Arthur, I am the Royal Ambassador At Large. I should be doing that job."

"You're right." Arthur sighed. "We haven't really been using you to full potential. When you know which countries you'll visit send me a list and I will send you the paperwork you need for the visits. You know the usual stuff. Letters of introduction and diplomatic pouches."

"Thank you Arthur." Lance said. "I knew you would understand."

"I do. It's different in this time. We all seem to be domesticated. Even Gwaine has a woman." Arthur laughed. "I'm not riding through the countryside in chain mail with Excalibur fighting this enemy or that one these days. It's an adjustment that I think you're having some trouble with."

Lance nodded. "I am. I need to fight for the Kingdom even if it's just with words."

"Then you shall fight." Arthur said. "You always were one of my best fighters."

Lance chuckled.

Elyan knocked on the open door. "Arthur! Hi Lance. I just received the strangest call. The keeper at the dragon's sanctuary called and he said two dragons flew off toward the northeast a few hours ago. One of them was Aithusa. I asked Adara about it and she didn't know of any plans Merlin might have made. She also said Sir Braden hasn't reported for his regular duties either."

"I would say that Merlin is definitely up to something." Arthur scowled. "Has anyone seen him or Morgana? They should be back from that conference by now."

"I just saw Morgana go into nursery with Gwen, Mithian, and Adara." Elyan told him. "They are organizing the space for two more children. It's going to be a tight fit when all the children are there at one time."

"They will puzzle it out. I'm sure." Arthur said.

Arthur stood up and so did Lance. Arthur held out his hand to Lance and they shook hands.

"Safe travels Sir Lancelot." Arthur said.

"Thank you Sire. I better get on I have a flight to catch and it looks like you have Merlin's latest scheme to deal with." Lance said with a grin. Lance patted Elyan on the shoulder as he left.

"What was that about?" Elyan asked.

"Our Ambassador has a bad case of wanderlust." Arthur smiled.

"I understand that feeling." Elyan nodded. "I had it too once long ago."


	40. Nick of Time

**Characters/Pairings:** Merlin/Morgana, Ron/Hermione, Harry, Luna, Neville, Braden

**Ratings/Warnings:** T

**Genre:** Gen

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 143 Late

**Nick of Time**

By the time Merlin and the others reached the secret prison near Hadrian's Wall, they were too late. The prisoners had been moved. There were signs of recent occupation so they were at least on the right track.

Merlin instructed Sir Braden to look around outside while he and the others went to check out the cells.

Ron ran his hand over one of the walls and a message appeared.

"The guards are taking us to London. Hurry!"

Merlin went over and looked at it. "Is it from your wife?"

"It appeared when I touched the wall." Ron said. "It must be some kind of spell."

"I use it with Morgana. It's a type of message spell." Merlin said. "It only appears to the person who is meant to see it."

"They were taken to London. Now what?" Neville asked.

"We go to London." Harry said. He was kneeling down looking at something on the floor. "We need to leave now. There is fresh blood on the floor over here."

"My Lord! There are six freshly dug graves near the tree line." Sir Braden said as he rushed in.

"That means they still had to transport fourteen." Merlin said. He looked at the three men standing behind him and could see they were saddened by what they had just heard. "We need to find out who is in those graves."

"Yes My Lord." Sir Braden said. "The graves are shallow. It won't take long."

"Then what do we do? Cover them back up?" Ron asked. "There's no time for that. We should go to London straight away before it's too late."

"No. We need to send the bodies to their families." Merlin said. "Neville, you and Braden take care of that. Harry, Ron, and I will continue on to London."

"How?" Neville asked. "I don't know any spells that will return the dead to their families."

"I do." Sir Braden spoke up. "We learned a spell in Gold Knight training to return the fallen to their families."

"It seems these Gold Knights are prepared for anything." Harry said.

"Yes sir. We are trained extremely well in many things." Sir Braden. "That hasn't changed since I was a Gold Knight centuries ago for Queen Guinevere in Camelot."

Ron and Harry looked at each other then back at the young knight who didn't look like he was more than twenty years of age.

"When you're done. meet up with us in Cardiff." Merlin said.

"Yes My Lord. This way sir." Braden led Neville to the graves.

"Let's go. How fast can that little dragon fly?" Harry asked.

"Aithusa can keep up." Merlin said. "She's tougher than she looks."

"Let's hope so." Harry said as he walked out of the cell.

Twenty minutes later Merlin, Harry, and Ron landed on a rooftop of an office building in London.

"Where is it?" Harry asked.

"It's under that church. Henry the Eighth had a thing about churches." Merlin said. "There is a hidden door to the cells in the sanctuary. Come on."

Merlin led them down through the office building to the church. They went in and Merlin went to one of the stone walls. The seal of Henry the Eighth was carved into the stone.

Merlin bent down and looked at the floor. "These scuff marks are fresh."

Harry pulled out his wand. "Open it."

Merlin looked at him. "Once we go through this door ,that won't help. Magick will be useless down there. I hope you have a good right hook."

"It's passable." Harry put his wand away.

Merlin touched the seal of Henry the Eighth in three places and the door opened. They went down the stone staircase they found inside.

The door closed behind them.

Merlin and Harry took out the first set of guards. Ron grabbed the keys and went on.

There were six cells behind a heavy iron door. Ron unlocked the door and they went on to the cells.

Ron knocked out the next guard with a solid punch to the jaw. He shook his hand and started to open the cells.

Merlin and Harry motioned the prisoners to the top of the steps.

"Is this everyone?" Merlin asked as he went to the top of the stairs.

"They killed six of us at the other place." Hermione said from the bottom of the steps. "They did it right in front of us."

"We found the graves. The remains are being returned to their families. Now we have to get you out of here." Merlin said. "Quiet."

Merlin opened the door and looked out. The sanctuary was still empty. He hurried the captives out of the church to the office building. They took the lifts to the top floor then the stairs to the roof.

Merlin walked to the edge of the roof and called the three remaining dragons into London.

"What are you doing? They will see them." Harry said.

"I want them to know that the prisoners have been rescued." Merlin said. "I never stood up to Uther but I bloody well will stand up to Elizabeth. I want her to know that I took them from her."

"You'll start a war." Harry said.

"I know. My Queen will support me in this. Arthur will not be pleased but Gwen will bring him around." Merlin said.

"I hope your right." Harry said.

The dragons flew through the air towards the building. Merlin turned at looked at the frightened faces.

"Don't be afraid. They will take you where you wish to go. I need you to separate into groups. Those traveling north, east, south, and west. The dragons will take one group each. When they are finished they will return to their sanctuary."

"Who are you and why did you help us?" Luna stepped out of the group to ask.

"I am Lord Merlin Emrys of Britain. Royal Advisor to the King and Dragon Lord. You are my kin. Is that not a good enough reason to help you?"

"The guards were saying something about a public execution at sundown." Hermione told them. "Thank you for getting to us in time."

"I'm just glad I could help." Merlin said. "Let's get everyone on their way."

"I want to talk to your King." Hermione said. "I want to tell him what I know."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley." Merlin said. "You and your husband should come to Cardiff with me and I will set up a meeting." Merlin said. "You should come to Harry."

"It's Mrs. Granger-Weasley and you're welcome, My Lord." Hermione bowed her head slightly.

No one was going north so Merlin put everyone on the three dragons and kept Aithusa with him to travel back to Cardiff.

Soon the four of them were traveling to Cardiff to talk to the King and Queen.


	41. A Choice Was Made

**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Ron/Hermione, Merlin/Morgana, Harry, Neville,

**Ratings/Warnings:** T

**Genre:** Gen

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 144 Frost

**A Choice Was Made**

The frost was thick on the ballroom terrace of the Kingdom Building when Merlin and the others arrived.

Merlin sent Aithusa back to the sanctuary and escorted the others through the French doors. They took the lift down to the Royal Floor.

"Will the King see us without an appointment?" Hermione asked as the lift doors opened.

"The answer to that is yes, madam." Arthur was leaning against the wall waiting for them. "But first, Lord Emrys and I are going to have a conversation. Leon, could you see to our guests."

Leon walked out of the Knights office and smiled. "If you will follow me, there is a pot of nice hot tea in the sitting room. It will take the chill out of your frosty bones."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed the Knight into a sitting room with plush chairs and cupboards.

Neville was sitting on the sofa waiting there. He looked up and smiled.

Merlin followed Arthur into his office. Arthur slammed the door behind them.

"What in the bloody hell were you thinking? The treaty with the English is broken and you may have started another war." Arthur looked at Merlin and crossed his arms in front of him. "Well? What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I couldn't leave them there and there wasn't time for diplomatic channels. Six are already dead. Elizabeth was going to execute the rest of them at sundown." Merlin said. "I had to help."

"With dragons? Couldn't you have been more subtle?" Arthur said.

"No. I couldn't." Merlin said. "Elizabeth needed to know that sorcerers would never stand for what she was doing. She's getting as crazy as Uther was as Camelot's King. I can't stand by and let another Great Purge happen."

Arthur ran his hand through his hair. "We have to release a statement with everything we know. It's the only way to keep things from getting bloody. But it won't stop her from imprisoning more people with magick or even suspected of magick."

"I know. I'll draft a statement for you. Arthur, please don't be angry." Merlin said.

"This isn't the old days and no one should have to die just because they are different." Arthur seemed calmer. "Go draft the statement. I'll go talk to your traveling companions."

"Thanks." Merlin left quickly for his office.

Arthur leaned on the edge of the desk and looked up at Excalibur. He let out a heavy sigh and headed for the door.

Arthur walked into the sitting room and looked around. Leon with the help of Adara had everyone wrapped in blankets with steaming cups of tea.

Arthur sat down and leaned forward. "Merlin said six were killed before he got there. How many were captured to start with?"

"Twenty that I know of, Sire." Harry said.

"They had captured more but only twenty went to that old nasty dungeon." Hermione said.

"How many more?" Arthur asked.

"There were almost sixty of us. We were all in the Tower at first but we tried to escape. They took us and left the rest there." Hermione told him. "They were sympathizers. None of them had powers."

"Leon, get in touch with that old friend of yours who is a Tower Guard. Ask him about the prisoners. Make it sound casual. He doesn't need to know the inquiry is from me." Arthur said.

"Yes Sire." Leon pulled his phone out of his pocket and left the room to call.

"Your parents? Are they safe?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Yes. They went to France. I was captured after they got out of England. I was at their home about to get on my way to you when they grabbed me. I should call them." Hermione told them.

Leon came back into the room. "Sire, the prisoners were deported to Germany and Italy. They were also stripped of their property and citizenship. I've told Merlin what he said he's adding it to the statement."

"We were all stripped of property and citizenship. "Ron said. "We only have what we could carry out."

Arthur sat back and clenched his jaw. "What is she doing? Does she think this is the old days when no one cared what happened in the next kingdom? This will not end well for her or her son."

Leon cleared his throat. "Sire, does this mean we should prepare for war?"

Arthur looked up at the Knight and shrugged. "I suppose we should prepare. Adara, send out the notices to the sorcerers on the registry and assemble the Gold Knights. Leon, you do the same with the regular Knights."

"Are you going to recall Lance?" Leon asked.

"No. We will need our ambassador more than ever now." Arthur said. He stood up. "If you have any more information, tell it to Sir Leon. I have to inform the Queen. Have a safe journey back to your families."

"Thank you Sire." Harry said.

Arthur nodded and went to find Gwen.


	42. What Is Fair

**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Elena/Lance

**Ratings/Warnings:** T

**Genre:** Het

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 145 Fair

**What Is Fair**

After Merlin released his statement to the world news organization, there were mixed reactions. Some believed Britain was spoiling for a war. Others condemned England. There were even some who agreed with England and believed that Queen Elizabeth had the right to execute whoever she wanted in her own Kingdom.

Arthur sat reading over news articles on his laptop. The more he read the more he scowled. He knew what Merlin did was right but he didn't understand how others didn't see that. It upset him and he didn't like that.

After reading all he could stomach, Arthur closed the laptop and stood up. He took Excalibur from the wall and walked into the center of the room.

Gwen had been walking by when she caught sight of Arthur holding Excalibur. He looked like he wanted to run it through someone. She stopped and stood in the doorway.

"Arthur, what is it?" Gwen asked.

Arthur flicked the sword with his wrist before facing her. "All I have ever wanted was to be a fair and just King. The press makes me sound like a warmonger and a bully. Right now, I don't know who I am."

"You are a warrior with a good heart." Gwen stepped into the office. She walked over to Arthur and put her hand on his chest. "I believe in you. We can't let what others say change the way we rule. Those people have never been a King or Queen. They know nothing about what it means."

"You love me. It colors the way you see me." Arthur said.

"I'm not the only one. Our people love you. You have saved many lives. Lives of sorcerers and their families. This is a land of tolerance of the differences in all people. Britain is the Golden Kingdom after all." Gwen stroked his cheek and smiled up at him. "Don't worry over what those fools say."

Arthur sighed and looked at the sword in his hand. "In Camelot, I was content to be the warrior while you took care of the day to day affairs of state. It worked well for us then but I don't think it will work for us in this life."

"That may be so." Gwen said. "We can change the way we do things if you want. But Arthur, it is your nature to protect and my nature to organize. It would be difficult to change that."

"Guinevere, I just want what is best for our people." Arthur brushed back a stray curl from her cheek. "Merlin, on the other hand, is as reckless as he was in Camelot."

"Morgana gave him 'what for' when he got home. He could have been killed." Gwen said. "To be fair, he did save fourteen people from being executed."

"And now we must bear the consequences of his rash actions." Arthur said. He held up Excalibur and looked at it. "Things we so much simpler when I fought monsters and went on patrols."

Gwen put her hand on his hand holding the sword. "So fight the monsters of this time, like Elizabeth. Fight for all of us. Be the warrior that you are. Fight for what is fair and just."

Arthur looked at his Queen with love in his eyes. "How is it that you always know what I need to hear?"

Gwen shrugged. "I love you."

"I love you too, My Queen." Arthur kissed her softly.

Gwen caressed his cheek. "Put that back and go play with your daughters. They would love to see you."

"I think I will." Arthur smiled. He walked over and put Excalibur back on the wall. "Come with me?"

"No. Not this time." Gwen looked at her watch. "Elena wants to chat with me. She should be here by now."

"What's that about?" Arthur asked.

"Woman talk I think." Gwen shrugged.

"I'll leave you to it." Arthur led her out of the office and walked with her as far as the nursery.

Gwen entered her office and found Elena waiting for her. She shut the door for privacy.

"Let me guess. Lance has done something." Gwen said.

"He proposed before he left. I told him I had to think about it." Elena said.

"He did the same thing to me when he went into the Peace Corps." Gwen told her. "I turned him down flat. I glad that you didn't."

"I really don't think that's fair of him." Elena frowned. "I have a life and a business here. I can't just uproot my life and go on his diplomatic adventures."

"Lance sees it as romantic. It would be if it wasn't so complicated." Gwen sat on the sofa next to Elena. "Arthur was pining for the old days a moment ago. What Lance is suggesting would have been easy and romantic then but not now."

"I agree." Elena sighed. "I want to go but ..."

"You don't want to give up your life to live his?" Gwen nodded. "Tell him he's not being fair about it. When you've talked it out give him your answer but only then."

"Thanks Gwen. You are the only one I could talk to about this. Vivian would have told me to drop everything and go. Mithian would have told me to wait for him. I don't even want to know what Morgana would say. She still scares me a little."

Gwen smiled. "There is one thing I wanted to talk to you about. I want to hold a private tea for the wives of the Rountable members. I was wondering if I could use the tea shop."

"Of course. Just let me know the date. I'll get it done." Elena thought for a moment. "What about Mr. Martin's husband?"

"Oh I was going to invite him and the three women council members too." Gwen said. "In light of all that's going on, we need a bit of a break."

"Do you think there will be another war?" Elena asked.

"I hope not." Gwen sighed. "I don't want to have to hide in the abbey with the girls again. I hated being away from Arthur for weeks."

Elena looked at her hands in her lap. "I may know how you felt if Lance and I can't work things out."

Gwen patted her hand in sympathy. "Talk to him. Not talking things out was what he and I did wrong. I want you both to be happy."

"Thanks Gwen." Elena hugged her.


	43. Her Answer

**Characters/Pairings:** Lance/Elena

**Ratings/Warnings:** T

**Genre:** Het

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 146 Date

**Her Answer**

Elena slipped into the Knights office and grabbed a pen and paper from the desk. She decided to take Gwen's advice and talk to Lance but first she wanted to give him his answer. She thought a phone call would be too distracting while he is about his duties.

A letter would be the best way to tell him. She could slip it into the diplomatic pouch and it would be on its way faster than by the post.

_My Darling Lance,_

_I'm writing this to tell you that I have made a decision about marrying you. I thought about everything you said and weighed it all out. I find that there are still things we need to discuss. We need to talk in privately and soon._

_I'm sorry that I have dragged this out so long. I know you expected an answer before you left but I didn't have it them. I have it now. There can be only one answer to your question. What I am trying to tell you is that I love you and I want to marry you. So the answer I'm giving you is 'yes'._

_As I said we have some things to discuss before we set a wedding date. I'm not in total agreement with your plans for us. Now that I know what you want, there are some things that I want too._

_I think the best plan is for me to come to you to talk this over. I have decided to join you when you move on to Mexico City. I think that will be less distracting for you since the American assignment is a priority at this time. _

_I am only coming to talk things through. I won't be staying with you on your diplomatic adventures. I have responsibilities here that I must see too. We talk more about that when we see each other._

_Please send me the dates that you will be staying in Mexico City. I need to make travel arrangements and make sure the tea shop is covered. _

_After we talk things out, we can start to organize the wedding. I hope your duties won't keep you away for too long. I know they are important to you and the Kingdom but I want to marry and get settled as soon as we can. I don't want to wait longer than necessary to be your wife._

_I can't wait to see you, my darling. I miss you so much already. I'm sending you lots of hugs and bunches of kisses. I hope the memories we have made are keeping you warm. I love you so much. _

_Please stay safe until you can return home to me. _

_Your dearest one,_

_Elena_

Elena put the letter in an envelope and sealed it. She marked it with Lance's name and the word 'private' before slipping it in the diplomatic pouch that was on Leon's desk waiting to be sent overnight to Lance in Washington DC.

She left with a smile on her face and a secret in her heart.


	44. Her Second Chance

**Characters/Pairings:** Vivian/Percival

**Ratings/Warnings:** T

**Genre:** Het

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 147 Enamored

**Her Second Chance**

Vivian was sweeping the floor of the soup kitchen when one of the women handed her a letter. She looked at the envelope and saw the seal on the back. It was the seal that the Roundtable Knights used. It was from Percival!

Vivian ripped open the envelope and sat down in a nearby chair to read the letter.

_My dearest Vivian, _

_I hope this letter finds you well and whole. I have always wanted good things for you. You are very special to me. I hope you realize that, Dear One. You are still my Dear One even after all that has happened. _

_I know that we didn't part on good terms but I was hoping to rectify that. I was hoping that we could meet. I would like to talk to you about what happened between us. I know now that it was not all your doing. _

_I know that your current situation is not the best. Your banishment from the Court and your sentence does not deter me. In fact, working with the poor is a much better sentence than death. You should have been executed. _

_Now that some time has passed, I hope you are no longer enamored of that traitor Alvarr. He made a fool out of you and it was only when the plot came out that you were free of him. He will be executed for his crimes soon. Then there will be no one for you to be enamored of. _

_If you would like I could speak to the King and Queen on your behalf. Maybe I could lessen the length of your exile from court. Arthur and Gwen were generous to you once maybe they could be persuaded to be so again._

_I would like you to meet me at my flat on Tuesday at half past seven. Because of your banishment we cannot meet at the tea shop or the pub. If the others found out that we were in contact it would be a problem for both of us. I can't wait to see you again. _

_In Service, _

_Sir Percival Mercian _

_Knight of Britain and the Roundtable. _

Vivian sighed. She read the letter again just to make sure she had understood it. She tucked it into her pocket and went back to sweeping.

Percival was always so soft hearted. It was just like him to reach out to her. She really thought Percival hated her after what she had done. He should have. She had treated him badly. She didn't deserve a second chance or even a second thought from him but here it was in his own hand.

Vivian didn't know if she would meet him yet. She was still so ashamed at being taken so completely in by Alvarr. She was a fool and she knew it.

Vivian decided in that moment to meet Percival and try to salvage the shreds of what they once had. It was more than she deserved but it was all that she had ever wanted.


	45. His Truth

**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen

**Ratings/Warnings:** T

**Genre:** Het

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 148 Embrace

**His Truth**

Arthur walked into Gwen's office. He smiled as he laid a letter and a red rose on Gwen's desk.

"What are these for?" Gwen asked him as she picked them up. "What have you done now?"

"I've done nothing. They are not for an apology. Its just that sometimes I forget we weren't always King and Queen." Arthur said. "Before all this happened, I was middle management and you were a social worker."

"You're forgetting the time when I was a servant and you were a Prince." Gwen reminded him as she smelled the rose.

"Just read the letter." Arthur leaned forward on the desk and gave her a quick kiss then left her office.

Gwen opened the letter and started to read.

_My dearest Guinevere,_

_I have loved you for centuries. Each day I will love you more until our days in this lifetime are over. Even then, I will continue to love you for centuries to come._

_I remember our first embrace in this lifetime. Merlin and Morgana set it up. It was the moment I knew that you shared my feelings. I knew you loved me too._

_We played truth or dare that night. We were drunk and you were bold. You were in my arms and kissing me. It was perfect. In that moment, there were no dragons defeated or battles that I had won. It was just us in the moment and incredible._

_You kissed me with a passion that surprised me. It was the best kiss I had ever had in this life until that moment. Each of your kisses since has only made me love you more._

_I know that to hold you in my arms is a privilege that I do not take lightly. Each embrace is like a sacred prayer to me. They are precious gifts bestowed upon me._

_I realize this life is our second chance to have what happiness we didn't get to have centuries before. It was given to us with a spell whispered by our dear friend as the world he helped us build turned to ash and dust. I will be forever grateful to Merlin for this chance._

_This is a second chance I will not waste by being a fool. You and our daughters are precious to me. This life of ours was what I had always dreamed of._

_My dearest wife and Queen, I love you without reason and without end. You are my heart and my very soul. I hope that you know how much you mean to me._

_Your loving husband,_

_Arthur._

Gwen wiped away her tears and held the letter to her heart. "Oh Arthur!"


	46. Her Treasure

**Characters/Pairings:** Leon/Mithian

**Ratings/Warnings:** T

**Genre:** Het

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 149 Courtship

**Her Treasure **

Mithian was clearing out the hall cupboard when she came across a wooden box with a large heart and roses carved into the lid.

"I thought I had lost this." Mithian mumbled to herself.

She opened the box and it was filled with letters from Leon. He had written them while they were dating. She sat on the sofa and lifted the first one out to read it.

_My Dearest_

_I am not a man of flowery words or poetry but when I am with you, I am moved. I see the world differently now because you are in my life. I can only wonder at my luck that you wish to be with me._

_I know this is an unusual courtship. I am a simple man and you are a beautiful and gracious woman. I have little to offer you._

_This will sound strange I know but I feel as if we had known each other before in a past life. I feel as though you were a royal princess and I was but you humble servant._

_How's that for flowery words?_

_I have the feeling we have went through this courtship many times and you have always taken me into your heart. I hope that in this life that will be the case. I would not be able to bear it if it were not._

_My Dearest, what I am trying to say is that I love you. I have always loved you and I always will._

_I know we have not been together that long but I cannot help how I feel. Please tell me you love me too. _

_The humble man offering his heart to you._

_Leon_

Mithian looked at the date on the letter and realized that it was written before they had their memories of Old Camelot back.

"He knew even then." Mithian brushed a tear from her cheek and put the letter back in the box.

She took the box into the bedroom and put it in her bureau drawer. She vowed to never lose that box again.

She shut the drawer and started back to the hall cupboard when Trevor started to cry for his mummy.


	47. Pendragon International

**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur, Geoffrey, Gaius

**Ratings/Warnings:** T

**Genre:** Gen

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 150\. Uther Pendragon

**Pendragon International**

"Arthur? Do you have a few minutes?" Gaius inquired from the open door of Arthur's office.

Arthur looked up and waved him in. "Yes Gaius I always have some time for you. Come on in."

Gaius came in with Geoffrey behind him.

"What is this?" Arthur asked. "Not that I don't enjoy a visit from either of you but why are you here, Geoffrey?"

"We have to talk about Pendragon International." Geoffrey told him. "Arthur, the company has been in limbo since you became King. I have been able to hold it together but I can't do it forever. I believe you should merge the company with the kingdom. It would make more sense than trying to keep them separate. That isn't all. We need to take the headquarters out of London. With the possibility of war between England and Britain, it isn't safe anymore to have it there. I was surprised it wasn't touched the last time there was a conflict."

"You are talking about my father's legacy. I don't think he would want it swallowed up and forgotten. He worked very hard to build the company and I don't think I should dissolve it, at least not without talking to Morgana." Arthur said.

"Why do you need to talk to Morgana? She has no interest in the company." Geoffrey told him.

"She was given stock on her twenty-first birthday." Arthur said.

"No Arthur. She wasn't." Geoffrey told him. "You were the only one that received stock. Uther never wanted Morgana to have anything to do with his company. The only reason he sent her to business school was so she could find a husband. He didn't even offer her a job when she graduated."

"Arthur, you know in your heart that your father was not the pillar of the community that you try to make him out to be." Gaius said. "He had dealings with some rough characters. He was shot by Balinor for a reason, That wasn't because he was a good person. He was just as nefarious as Odin and Carleon. In some ways he was much worse."

Arthur stared at Gaius. He couldn't believe his father's friend was saying what he was saying. He looked at Geoffrey. "You think this about my father, too?"

Geoffrey nodded. "Yes Arthur. What Gaius is trying very gently to say is your father was a bastard. We all know that. He was a bastard and a tyrant in both lives. Its time you grew up and faced that."

"Geoffrey! That was his father." Gaius said. "Arthur, your father did a lot of things that would disappoint you to find out. As a King, he killed thousands and as a business man he ruined the lives of many men and sometime he did even worse to them. This idealistic picture of your father is a lie. Take Geoffrey's advice merge the company with the kingdom."

"Is it even possible?" Arthur looked at Geoffrey.

"Pendragon International is not a publicly traded company. It would be very easy to put things under the kingdom's control. It would be good for the kingdom as well to have alternative income sources." Geoffrey said.

Arthur ran his hand through his hair and looked at both men. "I feel like you are asking me to erase him."

"It would be a bad idea. He was my friend but he could be a horrible person." Gaius said. "The name Pendragon should be synonymous with a great man, a great King. That is you Arthur. It shouldn't be associated with the kind of man your father really was. Please Arthur, do this for your children. Let the deeds of the past turn to dust along with your father."

"Bring me the papers and I will sign anything that needs to be signed." Arthur said.

"You won't regret it. Sire." Geoffrey said as he stood up. He bowed to Arthur and left the room.

"Arthur, I love you as much as I do Merlin. What we said to you wasn't meant to hurt you but it is something that must be acknowledged and addressed."

"I know Gaius. It was just rough to hear. If it had been anyone but the two of you I would have sent you packing after the first disparaging word." Arthur said.

"You are a great man. Don't let your father cast a shadow on that. Sire." Gaius stood up and bowed before leaving.

Arthur sat back in his chair and closed his eyes. The sad part about all of what they had said to him was that he already knew it was true.


	48. Lady Emrys

**Characters/Pairings:** Morgana/Merlin, Adara/Elyan, Mithian/Leon, Arthur/Gwen, Doctor

**Ratings/Warnings:** T

**Genre:** Het

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 151 Morgana

**Lady Emrys **

Morgana sat down in the rocking chair in the infants nursery of the Kingdom Building and took a deep breath. She felt like there was a weight pressing down on her.

"Are you all right Morgana?" Adara turned from putting nappies on the changing table.

"I don't know. I feel really heavy all of a sudden." Morgana rubbed her hand over her belly. The baby kicked her hand.

"If anyone should feel heavy, it's me. I'm five weeks farther along than you are." Adara looked down. "I can't even see my feet."

"I know. I'm just being silly. I should get up. I have work to do." Morgana went to stand and rush of warm liquid went down her leg. She looked at floor. "What the?"

Mithian walked in to the nursery to check on Trevor. "Morgana! Sit back down. Adara, get Merlin."

Mithian helped Morgana ease back down in the chair.

"Merlin isn't here. He went to check on the dragons." Morgana said. "One of them injured itself. He went to heal it."

Mithian looked at Adara with a worried face. "Leon is in the Knights Office. Fetch him. Morgana, are you having pain?"

Adara rushed out as fast as she could.

"No but my back aches and I feel strange." Morgana said. "It's too early. I'm not supposed to have this child for seven weeks."

"Did you fall or pick up something heavy?" Mithian asked her. "Did you do anything you shouldn't have?"

"No. I did nothing. Just sit down and get up." Morgana started to get upset. "The baby kicked then I went to stand and my water broke."

Leon came in. "She's in labor? It's not time yet, is it?"

"We need to get her to the hospital now." Mithian told him. "Lift her and we can use her car."

"Merlin has it." Morgana said. She moaned as a contraction hit.

Arthur and Gwen appeared in the doorway.

Gwen moved past Arthur. "Use our car. Arthur, give Leon the keys. You go with her and I will look after Devon."

Arthur passed the keys to Leon and picked up his sister. "Come on Morgana. Just once, I wish you wouldn't be so dramatic about giving birth."

"Shut up Arthur." Morgana said half-heartedly as she leaned her head against Arthur's shoulder.

Leon followed Arthur carrying Morgana to the lift and down to the car.

"Elyan! Go to the dragon sanctuary and fetch Merlin tell him Morgana is in labor." Gwen called out to Elyan as he came past the door of the nursery.

"Shouldn't we send one of the Gold Knights? They could be there and back before I even get there." Elyan asked.

"There will be time." Gwen said. "They will try to stop it and if that doesn't work they will deliver her. Go on!"

Elyan rushed for the lift. He got on before the doors closed.

"I'm sorry Arthur." Morgana said softly. Her eyelids felt heavy.

"For what?" Arthur looked down at Morgana and thought she looked even paler than usual.

"I'm a mess. This is the second time I've delivered early. I'm frightened." Morgana said. "I want Merlin."

"I'll get Merlin and he will help you." Elyan said. "Gwen says the doctors may be able to stop it."

Arthur gave her a reassuring smile. "See? It will be fine."

Morgana just moaned and nodded. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate to send her thoughts to Merlin but it wasn't working.

One the lift doors opened and they got to their cars, Arthur and Leon took her to the hospital as Elyan left for the sanctuary. They didn't make it to the A&amp;E before as Morgana lost consciousness.

Arthur called Gwen after the doctors pushed him out of the room. "Guinevere, I think we should have sent a Gold Knight. She passed out on the way and I have blood on me from carrying her."

"It's just fluid, Arthur." Gwen said. "She will be fine once they stop the labor."

"No Guinevere, its blood." Arthur looked down at his shirt. "She must have started bleeding after I lifted her into my arms. This is more serious than just a premature birth."

"I'll send Sir Braden down for Merlin immediately. Devon has been asking for his mummy. I think he senses something." Gwen told him.

"Distract him or he will use that teleportation spell to get here. I have a feeling he already knows it." Arthur said

"God! I hope not. I better go." Gwen sounded worried now.

"Send someone with some fresh clothes for me. I don't like looking like I just killed someone." Arthur pulled at his shirt. "It's not a good look for the King."

"I'll send someone there with fresh clothes for you soon. I had better keep an eye on Devon. Ring if there are any changes." Gwen told him.

"Thanks." Arthur disconnected the call and looked up to find a grim faced doctor in front of him.

"What is wrong with my sister? What are you doing for her?" Arthur demanded.

"Sire." The doctor bowed. "Lady Emrys is bleeding internally and we are sending her to surgery. It is very serious. There is a chance that she or the child will not survive. It is also possible both may die."

"You had better hope that you're wrong or Lord Emrys will go insane and kill us all." Arthur told the already nervous doctor. "She is his very heart."


	49. About The King's Business

**Characters/Pairings:** Lance/Elena

**Ratings/Warnings:** T

**Genre:** Het

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 152 Sir Lancelot

**About The King's Business**

Lance was in Washington D.C. to speak to members of Congress about the trade agreement between Britain and America. He had been meeting with them for days. It really seemed longer.

Despite one holdout, he thought that he had done the very best he could for King and country. He had just about everyone sold except for a very shrewd senator that just happened to head the foreign trade committee.

It was strange but the women just seemed to melt at his feet. He believed it was the romance of him being 'Sir Lancelot of Camelot'. They all seemed to in love with him from the moment he introduced himself. He was able to charm their votes to his cause easily. He grinned as he thought about what Elena would say to that.

Lance had come back to his hotel to change for the evening. There was going to be a cocktail party that evening given by one of the committee members that supported the agreement. The man not only supported the trade agreement but he was also secretly a sorcerer.

Lance came in and put his uniform jacket over a chair before heading to the shower. If he couldn't convince the senator then maybe 'Sir Lancelot' could convince the senator's wife.

Luckily for Lance, he had brought more than one uniform and he also had a ambassadorial sash to wear at the party. He thought he should wear his cloak as well to make himself an even more romantic figure.

Lance laid everything out on the bed and went to take a shower. He shaved and dressed. He was ready in no time at all.

Lance hadn't bothered to check his messages at the hotel and his mobile had been off all day. He hadn't wanted to be disturbed during his meetings by one of Gwaine's texts or Leon calling to ask him about his progress every hour.

Lance thought that Leon had become quite the worrier since he had become a father. Leon was getting to be an old woman.

Lance also thought that Gwaine was just as annoying sober as he ever was drunk. Gwaine just spelled better.

Lance looked at the clock by the bed and realized he had a few minutes before he had to leave. He decided to check his mobile to see what strange things Gwaine had texted him. He looked through the list and deleted most of them. Gwaine was up to his usual level of annoyance it seemed.

There were also some very interesting photos sent to him by one of the female senators. They were very suggestive. He wasn't sure Elena would appreciate such attention.

There were several voice messages from Elena. He decided to call her to see what was going on. It wasn't like Elena to call when she knew he was working.

He dialed her number and waited.

"Lance! Oh thank god! I've been trying to ring you all day."

"My mobile was off. Are you all right? Please tell me you are still coming when I go to Mexico. Although, I really could use you for this cocktail party I have to attend."

"Lance, I think you better book a flight. Morgana is in hospital and it's very serious. Arthur is going to need help with Merlin if things go wrong for her. There is a very good chance they will go very wrong."

"What about their baby?"

"She is in the special care. She's early but she is a strong little thing. She needs help with her breathing but the doctors think she will be fine."

"But not Morgana?" Lance had a bad feeling starting in the pit of his stomach.

"No not Morgana. They are still waiting for her to wake up from surgery. Merlin is already a wreck. He won't even name the baby until Morgana sees her."

"If Merlin loses Morgana….."

"I know."

"Tell Arthur that I have to stay to see this through but I will be back to help as soon as they vote tomorrow."

"I will give Arthur the message. Come home as soon as can. Merlin isn't the only one that is a wreck so is Arthur."

"Thanks. I have to go. I love you and I promise I have been a gentleman. I'm quite a popular man with the women here. A little too popular, if you ask me."

"Just keep their hands off of your sword. If you get my meaning. I better go. I'm helping watch Devon."

"Tell Merlin I'm thinking good thoughts for him and his family."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too, Elena."

The call disconnected and Lance looked at his mobile. He had to go to the party. He wondered if the news of the King of Britain's sister being in hospital had made it across the pond.


	50. Merlin's Love

**Characters/Pairings:** Merlin/Morgana, Arthur/Gwen, Hunith, Gaius, Doctor

**Ratings/Warnings:** T

**Genre:** Het

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 153 Merlin

**Merlin's Love**

Merlin was slouched in the chair they had brought for him at Morgana's bedside. He had been there since she gave birth to their little girl. She was in a deep coma and he had vowed to stay there until she regained consciousness.

Merlin hadn't shaved or showered in days. He didn't care about his appearance. He didn't care about anything but her. Nothing was as important as Morgana was to him.

Various Knights had brought Merlin tea and food. Most of them said nothing to him. They knew that nothing they could say would make this situation better for Merlin or Morgana.

Merlin looked up when he heard a soft knock at the door. Hunith and Gaius stood there with sympathetic looks on their faces.

"Merlin, I will sit with her for a while. Go get cleaned up. I brought some clothes for you." Hunith said as she put a duffle bag down on the floor next to him. "You need to go see your daughter. She is so beautiful and so small. She needs to meet her Da."

"Mother." Merlin looked up at her with eyes brimming with tears. "I don't think I have the strength to do this."

"Yes you do." Gaius said. He picked up Morgana's chart and looked it over. "There is nothing you can do for her right now. We will stay with her. Go see your little girl and speak to her doctors. They will give you an update on her condition."

"Remember how worried she was when Devon was born? She will be the same for your daughter. You need to be able to tell her how the baby is doing." Hunith said. "There is a locker room around the corner. The nurse said you could shower there."

Merlin stood up. "You will have them fetch me straight away if she wakes?"

"We will. Now go." Hunith reached down and picked up the duffle bag. She handed it to him and kissed his cheek.

Merlin leaned over and gave morgana a kiss on the lips and whispered to her. "I will be right back, Love."

Gaius and Hunith waited until he was out of the room and down the hall before they spoke.

"How bad is it?" Hunith asked.

Gaius shook his head and put her chart down. "I'm surprised she has lasted this long. She lost a lot of blood. It was more than her body could tolerate. We need to stay close to Merlin. He will need us."

Hunith sank into the chair and put her hand over her mouth. "That's it then?"

"If she does regain consciousness, she may not be the Morgana we remember." Gaius said. "It's possible that there will be some kind of damage to her brain. They haven't done any scans yet but they will."

Merlin found the locker room and took a shower. He stowed his bag at the nurse's station and asked for directions to the special care unit for infants.

Merlin took the lift one floor down and walked to the nurse's station. They gave him a paper gown and took him to see his daughter.

The room was quiet except for machines. Merlin went over to the incubator marked: 'Baby Emrys'. He looked down at the tiny little girl there. She was on a ventilator and was connected to all sorts of things.

"Lord Emrys." A woman's voice said softly beside him. "I'm Doctor Brand. I'm in charge of your daughter's care."

"How is she?" Merlin said without taking his eyes off his little girl.

"She is doing really well. We may be able to take her off the ventilator soon. The drugs we gave her when she was born have helped to strengthen her lungs. She has also gained a little weight." The doctor said. "Does she have a name?"

"Her mother and I hadn't picked one out yet." Merlin said. "May I touch her?"

"Yes. Let me know if you have any questions." The doctor started to walk away.

"Why was she so early? Do you know?" Merlin reached out and stroked his little girl's cheek and forehead.

"The placenta separated from the uterine wall. It caused bleeding and early labor. It must have happened very gradually or your daughter would not have survived." The doctor said softly. "I understand this is not the first time your wife has went into premature labor."

"She was hanging Christmas lights and fell off the chair that she was standing on when she was pregnant with our son. He wasn't as early as she is. He was only three weeks early." Merlin told her.

"There may have been scarring from that incident that caused this one. I would have to consult with the surgeon to be sure."

Merlin nodded. There were tears in his eyes. "I think I just want to spend a little time with my daughter."

The doctor moved away to give him some space.

Merlin smiled through his tears. "Hello my little one. I'm your Da. I know we have just met but I can see a great strength in you. You keep fighting. You have to be all right. I can't lose you and your mother."

"Merlin?"

Merlin turned to see Gwen. "My little girl…she is so small Gwen."

Gwen went over and put her hand on his back then looked at the baby. "She is beautiful."

"Morgana is dying." Merlin said. "I will be alone with two small children. How am I going to do this?"

"Arthur and I are here for you. We will help all we can." Gwen said. "Has there been a change in Morgana's condition?"

"No. But I know in my heart she will leave me." Merlin said. This is not what I intended when I cast that spell. I wanted us all to have happy lives."

"Merlin, you may be the most powerful sorcerer in all the world but there are some things that not even you can control." Gwen said.

"I suppose you're right." Merlin wiped his face on the sleeve of the paper gown. "I just hoped it would last a bit longer."


	51. Ticking Down

**Characters/Pairings:** Merlin/Morgana, Arthur/Gwen, Hunith, Gaius

**Ratings/Warnings:** T

**Genre:** Het

**Universe**: Modern AU

**Prompt:** 154 Unwinding

**Ticking Down**

Merlin and Gwen left the special care unit where Merlin's little girl was being cared for. They put the paper gowns into the trash bin and found a bench to sit down and talk.

"What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" Merlin asked.

"Adara had her baby. It's a little boy. Thomas Arthur. She's resting. Elyan is with her." Gwen said. "I was looking in on him and I saw you go in to visit your daughter. I thought I would say hello and see how you are doing."

Merlin nodded. "I'm hanging in. Gwen, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Gwen asked. "Is it Morgana? Has there been a change in her condition?"

"No. But I think it's related." Merlin said. "The spell I cast all those centuries ago is playing out. It's like winding a clock. Once it starts moving it unwinds until it stops. It started unwinding when we found you in this life. You were the key that started it all."

"So the spell is unwinding like a clock over time? What will happen when it stops? Will we lose our memories of Camelot? Will Arthur still be King?" Gwen worried.

"Arthur will still be King. I'm sure of that. That was never part of the spell. It was always his destiny to be King." Merlin said. "It's everything else that's unclear. I just don't know what will happen."

Gwen patted Merlin's hand. "We will be fine. All of us will be fine whatever happens. How's Morgana?"

Merlin shook his head and tears were in his eyes when he looked at Gwen. "Everyone keeps telling me that she will wake up but I know she won't. I can't even feel her magick now."

"If you need anything, Merlin, all you have to do is ask." Gwen said. "Arthur and I will help anyway we can."

"I can't save her with my magick just like I couldn't save you that horrible day that I cast the spell." Merlin said. "I just feel so useless."

"I'm sure the doctors are doing everything they can for Morgana." Gwen gave him a hug. "No one could have saved me from what the Saxons did to me. Not even you."

"I know that now but not back then. I was so guilty for so long." Merlin said. "I just have this feeling that something is about to happen and I won't be able to stop it. None of us will."

"You mean Morgana?" Gwen said softly.

"What if she is the end of the spell in this life like you were the beginning?" Merlin wiped the tears from his face. "I never specified what the end would be but I feel like Morgana is connected somehow."

Hunith came around the corner. "Merlin, you had better come. The doctor says Morgana is getting weaker."

Merlin looked at Gwen then stood up. "Thank for the talk, Gwen."

"Do you need me to come with you?" Gwen asked.

Merlin nodded with fresh tears in his eyes. He and Gwen followed Hunith down to the floor where Morgana was.

Gaius met them at the door. "Merlin I'm sorry. She only has a short time."

Merlin went in to Morgana's Room.

Gwen looked at Gaius and asked. "Is there any hope?"

"I'm afraid not. She lost too much blood this time." Gaius sat down on the bench by the door. "She shouldn't have gotten pregnant again. The doctor told her it was dangerous. It's in her chart."

Hunith sat next to him. "She is as stubborn as he is."

"Lot of good that is doing both of them right now." Gaius said.

"I had better call Arthur." Gwen pulled her mobile out of her pocket.

"I already have." Gaius said. "He is on his way. I hope he gets here in time."


	52. The Sorrows (Part 1)

**Characters/Pairings:** Merlin/Morgana, Arthur/Gwen, Hunith, Gaius

**Ratings/Warnings:** T

**Genre:** Het

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 155 Rain

**The Sorrows (Part 1)**

Arthur arrived a few minutes after Merlin went into Morgana's room. Gwen hugged him as soon as he walked up.

"Am I too late? The rain is making traffic horrible." Arthur asked Gwen. He looked at Gaius and Hunith then back to Gwen.

"No but it won't be long. They just sent for Merlin." Gwen said. "Arthur, Merlin is going to need us. She is not going to last much longer."

"I know. I'm going in to sit with him." Arthur went toward the door to Morgana's room. He stopped and gave Hunith a hug. "I'll keep Merlin company until she passes. He shouldn't be alone."

"Thank you Arthur." Hunith kissed him on the cheek.

Arthur went in and walked over to Merlin and squeezed his shoulder. "Merlin?"

"She's dying, Arthur. There is nothing I can do. My magick is useless. All I can do is sit her and wait until it's over." Merlin looked up at Arthur with tears in his eyes.

"What about the Cup of Life?" Arthur asked. "Wouldn't drinking from the cup save her?"

"If I use the Cup of Life to bring her back then someone will die. The balance of life and death has to be kept. My fear is that if I save Morgana then we could lose our daughter. Morgana would never forgive me if that happened. I would never forgive myself." Merlin wiped his tears. "I have to let the Mother Goddess of the Old Religion make the choice for me. It's the only way to be at peace with what's happening."

Arthur brushed away a tear. "I can't believe this is happening. She is to young and stubborn to die."

"Arthur, I don't know if I can let her go." Merlin wiped his face.

"I'm not surprised. You loved her when we were in Camelot until Morgause turned her away from us." Arthur walked over to the window. "I knew you would be together as far back as when we were at boarding school together."

There was a soft patter of rain against the window. It seemed to fit the situation at hand. There was a distant rumble of thunder.

"There's a storm coming." Arthur said. "It's already pouring rain."

Merlin looked up at the window. "I'm glad she can't see it. Morgana hates rain. It always makes her cranky."

Arthur raised an eyebrow when a flash of lightning lit up the room. "That should wake her up."

Merlin shook his head. "I don't even think that will wake her up."

The cardiac monitor's beeping started to slow down. Merlin look up at it and waved his hand. The monitor silenced.

Arthur moved back to the bed. "Merlin, why did you that?"

"I didn't want that to be one of the last things she hears." Merlin said he squeezed her hand. "Morgana, Arthur and I are here. You're not alone. I'm right here, Love."

"Morgana, listen to me." Arthur said from the other side of the bed. "Gwen and I will take care of them. You don't have to worry about them. I love you, my sister."

Merlin looked up at the cardiac monitor. "Arthur, she gone."

The storm outside raged. The lightning flashed and the thunder shook the building.

"Merlin. are you doing that?" Arthur looked at the window.

"No but I will deal with it." Merlin stood up and walked to the window. He held up his hand to stop the storm and it the lightning quieted.

"I need to see my daughter." Merlin walked to the door. He opened it. "Gaius, I need you to help Arthur with the arrangements. I'm going to see my child."

"I'm coming with you." Hunith said.

Merlin looked at her and nodded. He headed to his daughters special care room.

When Hunith and Merlin arrived the doctor was turning off the respirator.

"What happened? I was just here. She was fine when I left." Merlin asked as he rushed forward.

"She's breathing on her own, Lord Emrys." The doctor said. "She started fighting the ventilator a few minutes ago. How is Lady Emrys?"

"She's gone." Merlin said as he stepped closer. "Mother, I can feel magick from her. I didn't feel it when I was here a little while ago. I was here. I didn't think she had any magick."

"Merlin, do you think she has Morgana's magick? Could it have transferred to her when Morgana died?" Hunith asked.

"I don't know." Merlin said. "She looks better than she did when I was here earlier. Her cheeks have colour and she's moving around more."

"She is a tough little girl. Her vitals have improved steadily over the last hour I am very cautiously optimistic that she will be home before long." The doctor said. "Do you have help when she is released, Lord Emrys?"

"He has me." Hunith said. "I will be helping my son for both my grandchildren."

Merlin looked at her. "They both have magick now Mother. Strong magick. You may not be able to handle that."

"So did you. I handled you well enough in more than one lifetime." Hunith reminded him. "What is my granddaughter's name, Merlin?"

"Anna. Morgana wanted to call her Anna." Merlin reached out and touched her hand. Anna grabbed his finger.

"I'll leave you to visit with your daughter. I am on my way home in the rain. I heard the storm has finally started to calm down. Lord Emrys I'm so sorry for your loss." The doctor said. She patted Merlin on the shoulder and walked off.

"Why did Morgana want her named Anna?" Hunith asked.

"She always liked that name." Merlin said. He smoothed Anna's fine hair. "I like it too."

"So her name is Anna Emrys?" Hunith asked.

"Anna Guinevere Emrys." Merlin said.


	53. The Sorrows (Part 2)

**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana, Lance/Elena, Leon/Mithian, Elyan/Adara, Gwaine/Bess, Percival, Vivian, Hunith, Gaius, Freya, Devon, Anna, Aithusa, Braden, Alfred

**Ratings/Warnings:** T

**Genre:** Het

**Universe:** Modern AU

**Prompt:** 156 Intimidating

**The Sorrows (Part 2)**

Gaius walked into Morgana's hospital room. He walked over to Arthur sitting by her bed and put his hand on Arthur's shoulder. "Arthur, I'm so sorry."

"I know." Arthur said. "We were close in this life. I will always cherish that."

"That is true. She was a different person in this life. More balanced. She was more like the young girl in Camelot before she became the intimidating sorceress that plagued us all." Gaius said. "Merlin told me to help you with arrangements."

Arthur looked up. "He wants me to take care of it? He's her husband. He should be doing this."

"He needs to focus on the baby right now." Gaius said. "He doesn't really have the strength to do both right now."

"I suppose not." Arthur thought for a moment. "I need to call Freya and ask what the proper burial procedure is for a High Priestess of the Old Religion. We will take her to Old Camelot. The Crown owns the land there now. It would be the perfect place."

"You are going to give her the burial of a High Priestess? She hasn't been one for centuries." Gaius said.

"Merlin told me once that she had been practicing the Old Religion for some time now." Arthur told him.

Gaius sighed. "I didn't know. I remember how intimidating she was at the peak of her powers. Practicing the Old Religion would only make her powers stronger. I would think Merlin would have wanted to keep them in check."

"Merlin could never deny her anything besides he said it gave her peace." Arthur smiled. He stood up and kissed Morgana's cheek.

Arthur and Gaius walked out of the room. He motioned to one of the Gold Knights in the hallway.

"Yes Sire." Sir Braden bowed as he approached.

"The Lady Emrys is dead. Stay with her body. Make sure she is not moved or disturbed." Arthur told him.

"Yes Sire. I offer you my condolences. She was a great Lady. I have guarded her and her family often." Sir Braden said sadly.

"Thank you Sir Braden." Arthur nodded.

Sir Braden went in the room to guard the body.

"Arthur, I'm so sorry." Gwen hugged him.

"It was peaceful. She just slipped away." Arthur buried his face in her neck. He stayed there for a few minutes then raised his head. "Where is Merlin?"

"He went to sit with the baby. Hunith went with him." Gwen told him. "He said you were making the arrangements."

"We need to ring the Roundtable Knights and your Ladies, even Vivian. I have to draft a press release." Arthur ran his hand through his hair. "Do you have Freya's number?"

"That won't be necessary, Sire." Freya walked up to him and bowed. "Hunith rang me."

"I need to know the procedure for burying a High Priestess of the Old Religion." Arthur told her. "I know you are one yourself."

"She has died? I was hoping…" Freya looked shocked. "I will prepare the pyre myself. Where do you want it done?"

"Old Camelot. There is a field next to where the castle stood. We will do it there." Arthur said. "It's large enough for a modest gathering."

"I will attend to it now. May I have one or two of the Gold Knights to assist me?" Freya asked.

"Take Bess and Alfred. They are at the end of the hall. How long will it take?" Arthur asked.

"A few hours." Freya said. "Have Merlin bring her when he is ready. He must be there and her son."

"Why?" Gwen asked.

"The pyre must be lit by a family member." Freya said. "One of them will have to light it. I should get on. I have much to do."

Arthur nodded as she bowed again and moved down the hallway to talk to the two Gold Knights standing there.

"We need to go." Arthur said as he reached out for Gwen's hand.

"I'm going to check on Merlin." Gaius said. He left the Royal couple there and went to the special care unit.

Hunith met him outside. "Gaius, the baby has magick. She is much stronger than she was earlier."

"Good. It would be terrible for him to lose them both. Arthur is making arrangements for the funeral. I will take you there when its time." Gaius said.

"Of course." Hunith said.

"I need to speak to Merlin." Gaius looked through the window and saw him standing next to an incubator.

"He is lucky to have you." Hunith said. "I'll be right out here."

Gaius put on the paper gown and went inside. "How is she Merlin?"

"Stronger. She looks like her mother." Merlin said. "Is everything arranged?"

"Yes. Freya will prepare the pyre for whenever you are ready to bring Morgana. Arthur is having it near the old castle." Gaius said as he peered into the incubator to get a good look at the baby.

"Good. That is where I first fell in love with her." Merlin said.

"I know. She is a little beauty." Gaius smiled.

"Gaius, the spell is finished. We are now on our own. Our happiness is in our own hands now. There is no spell to help us get what we want anymore." Merlin told him.

"That may be for the best. There will be some who will find controlling their own happiness intimidating but most will find it exciting." Gaius said. "I'm surprised the spell has lasted this long."

"I'm not." Merlin said. He ran his finger along his little girl's cheek. "Not all of us got everything we lost. Gwen didn't get her third child. Some got things they never knew they wanted."

"Like your children?" Gaius said softly.

"I love being a father." Merlin admitted. "I loved being a husband too."

Gaius rubbed Merlin's shoulder. "She was lucky to have you."

"I was the lucky one. Now I am a widowed father." Merlin scowled. "It's not something I'm looking forward to."

"Hunith and I are here to help you through it." Gaius said.

"Thank you." Merlin said. "I just want to be alone for a while. I will see you at the funeral."

"Of course, my boy." Gaius patted him on the shoulder and left him.

Merlin broke down as soon as he heard the door close.

A few hours later, everyone gathered in the field near Old Camelot to say goodbye to Morgana. There were some citizens of the kingdom who had come after the announcement was made in the press. They wished to pay their respects.

Arthur and the Knights were in chainmail to show respect to the Royal Lady. All of the Knights were in attendance. Lancelot had rushed back from America and was just in time for the funeral. Even Elyan had come from the hospital where he had been with Adara and their newborn son.

Gwen and her ladies were standing together to the side of the Knights. Elena and Mithian exchanged glances when Vivian had shown up with Percival but they said nothing.

Arthur stood in front of everyone and held Devon's hand as they waited for Merlin.

Merlin appeared in a swirl of air with Morgana in his arms. He carefully laid her on the pyre that Freya had built. He gave her one last kiss on the lips.

"Mummy!" Devon shouted as he pulled his hand away from Arthur and ran to Merlin.

Merlin picked him up. "Kiss Mummy goodbye."

Devon leaned over in Merlin's arms and gave Morgana a kiss on the cheek.

Merlin stepped back in front of where the others where Arthur was standing. He put Devon down and held his hand. Merlin formed a fireball in his hand. He looked at it then at Morgana before he closed his hand putting it out.

"I can't do it." Merlin started to cry.

"Merlin, have one of the Gold Knights do it." Arthur said from behind him.

"No. It should be family. I have to be the one. Devon is too young." Merlin said.

"He's right, Sire." Freya said as she stood to the side with the Gold Knights. "Tradition must be followed. Her kin must light the pyre."

Arthur started to look around for a branch he could light the pyre with but there weren't any stray ones anywhere to be seen.

A shadow passed overhead. Everyone looked up to see Aithusa flying in circles before she landed.

Arthur stepped back with the Knights to give the dragon room to land.

Aithusa walked over next to Merlin and Devon. She looked at the pyre with Morgana on it then she nodded to Merlin. In one deep exhale, she ignited the pyre.

Merlin sank to the ground and sobbed. "Goodbye Love."

Devon wrapped his arms around his father and held on to him tightly. He didn't understand what was going on and it frightened him.

Aithusa stood with her wings around them. Silent tears ran down her face.


End file.
